Under A Darkened Sky
by eravalefantasy
Summary: Ava Callidus' story continues... A missing king and heavy losses usher in a ever growing darkness. Plans have changed, relationships have broken and no one can risk being on their own. Under a darkened sky, Gladiolus Amicitia looks to mend the damage his pride inflicted on those closest to him.
1. Prologue

_I doubt this could get any worse_ , Gladio thought. Digging his phone from his back pocket, Gladio swiped the display and without thinking opened Ava's contact info. The picture background, a black and white photo of Ava's outstretched hand and her hiding behind a pillow stared out at him. Six months before they left the city, everything had been perfect; if not perfect, he believed where Ava was concerned their future undeniably certain. When the four of them left Insomnia for a road trip and a wedding, it seemed peace was a certainty, even if a forced one.

Nothing was certain anymore. Gladio didn't know what to believe, they'd been minutes behind Noct -minutes. Yet, when they sprinted into the chamber holding the Crystal, Noctis wasn't there. The Chancellor's story made little sense; the Crystal had taken Noct.

Gladio's anger had taken over, summoning his broadsword. His grip tightened and he had put everything into that one swing; the Chancellor stumbled. Ignis and Prompto followed him, and they all saw Ardyn fall. It had been rash; taking out Ardyn would get them nowhere. When Ardyn stood and swiped his fallen hat, Gladio had remembered Ignis' story; the Chancellor claimed to be immortal. If that were true, with Noct missing, there was little hope of ending Ardyn's game.

He'd reviewed every step they took in Zegnautus Keep and still nothing surfaced in his memory; Gladio had to conclude that Noctis couldn't be anywhere other than where the Chancellor had claimed-inside the Crystal.

The constant drone of the transport's engines lulled him, helping Gladio focus on his own thoughts and covering the cringe worthy discussion between Ignis and the merc. When Ignis offered to contact Aranea to carry them back home, Gladio had reached his limit. They'd fought against the Empire, against daemon hordes and even the Gods themselves and it all meant nothing.

Ignis had told him the Empire bore the blame, but inside the transport Gladio scowled at the closeness of the Empire's mercenary to his friend. _That's no act_ , he thought, _she's definitely into Iggy, but how is that possible? We'd all run into the merc at Fort Vaullerey and that was the first time, wasn't it?_

To his eyes, the whole situation seemed far too convenient and Ignis remained at the center _. Iggy's no traitor_ , he reminded himself, _but where women are concerned, he trades politeness for all that logic and reason he loves so much._ Gladio shifted, the transport wasn't designed with human comfort in mind, but the hard metal floor and growing discomfort added to his agitation. _You know it's not true. Ignis always had a clear head, you're blaming him_ , he thought, _just like Ava_.

He'd been cruel when they spoke last, and since their argument, Gladio's head replayed the exchange every night. _Ava should have helped_. Gladio's convictions no matter how uncertain had been repeated so many times, they'd become the only truth. His anger led him to a dark place of half truths and safety nets; Ava hadn't betrayed him once, not once in all the years he'd known her. His conclusions were wrong, but they saved him from dealing with the truth.

Passion and anger dictated the words to him, and once spoken, despite his regrets, Gladio couldn't back down. He'd done it again. Accusing others of mistakes all to cover up what he couldn't face-Noct was gone and he'd allowed it.

Listening to Aranea explain Ava's capture, Gladio's chest tightened. The way Aranea described Ava's shredded jacket and injuries painted a gruesome picture in his head. _Ava made light of the situation in her message, keeping the truth from me._ He understood knowing would have challenged him, made him reconsider leaving for Altissia. As the story crystallized, Gladio's guilt grew; his attention focused on Aranea's every word.

"I'm telling you, I've never heard anything," Aranea paused cutting off her explanation, her head shaking eyes fixated on the floor. "It took two people an hour to calm her. Ava kept insisting her father was alive and had killed the king; she begged the Marshal to end her life before she hurt anyone."

Gladio couldn't believe it; Ava had squared off against any who spoke out against Mac. The idea she'd blame Mac and herself confused him. "The hell? Why would Ava do that?"

"Why do you care?" Aranea fired back, "you were setup, remember?" Aranea confronted him with his earlier conclusion.

Her challenge clear in her venomous stare, even Ignis' approach did little to break her concentration. Aranea didn't fear Gladio, he read that from every angle; from narrowed gaze to the accusatory point of her finger, Aranea made it plain she didn't respect him in the least.

The taut silence between them collapsed from timid steps and a quiet cough, Prompto moving into the space, separating the group.

"I know why," Prompto said, sullen and quiet he stepped into the conversation. " _He_ made her see it. The Chancellor, I mean."

Gladio listened to Prompto's explanation, his fallen expression and unwillingness to look at any of them a sign that whatever had happened still weighed heavy. When Aranea apologized first, Gladio realized that once more he'd let down another he'd meant to protect.

A strong hand on Prompto's shoulder turned him around. "Hey. I'm sorry," Gladio said, meeting Prompto's eyes. "Thanks."

The conversation split once more, leaving Gladio to return to the back wall thinking on Ava. She'd wanted to go back to Insomnia, long before everything spiraled out of control, but promised to wait for them to return. He wondered if she still planned to go. Listening to Aranea and her men recount what they'd learned by delivering refugees to points all over, Ignis' observations proved his idea made sense.

Gladio closed his eyes, an attempt to see his preferred destination in his head, he'd need transportation and help, that was certain. Insomnia might be overrun, might have already been cleared out, but it was worth the trip; at least until he could figure out how to make things right between those he'd hurt and those he'd failed.

"May I join you?" Ignis question, delivered simply waited for a reply.

"Yeah, sure. 'Sup." His usual nonchalance fell horribly flat and Gladio hoped Ignis wouldn't call him out.

"Forgive the question, Gladio, but I wonder what exactly you hope to find in the Crown City."

 _Might as well try to convince Iggy first_ , Gladio thought, _I'll have to convince Cid and Cindy to give me a truck and find me some help._ "The armory is my goal, then the hospitals, stores." Gladio leaned closer, quieting his voice without realizing. "If it's true that more people are heading to Lestallum, the city is going to need supplies as are the local hunters. We've seen demons in Gralea. What if the same comes to Hammerhead or Lestallum? What of the people there? Those people need help. I can't imagine the Empire bothered to clear out everything, which means we find it and get the hunters to distribute."

Ignis didn't answer allowing Gladio to continue.

"Iggy, if the light really is leaving and if the Chancellor was right, we can't do anything until Noct returns, I get that," he said, "but that doesn't mean we sit around and do nothing. We plan. Gear, weapons, meds, everything we and the people need to survive. If Noct comes back tomorrow, great. If we have longer to wait, then we have to do something and do it now."

Tapping his lips with his index finger, Ignis replied. "An excellent idea Gladio, we cannot be sure what waits and should prepare." Ignis leaned against the bulkhead, using the metal wall to guide him to the floor next to Gladio. "I should like to visit Lestallum first, and find the Marshal."

"Good idea," Gladio said, "maybe check in on Ava, too?"

"Of course."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, but Gladio couldn't let silence take hold. "There's something I need to tell you, about Ava-about Ava and me. The thing is she may not want to see me again. I tried to get her to intervene when we were in Altissia," he stopped, swallowing hard at the thought of the consequences of their argument, "I think we're done."

"I see."

Gladio rubbed his face. "It's all on me. I won't try to explain because I messed up. I mean, really messed up. I think it's better if I stay far away and keep working toward Noct's return."

"If you say so, Gladiolus," Ignis began, "however, allow me to offer another alternative. Knowing the lady as I do, I contend that while the time apart might appear to have some level of permanence, the two of you have always survived such flares and returned to the norm once one or both of you admits culpability to the other. It has always been and I believe is still the case now."

Scratching his chin, Gladio laughed, the inappropriate reaction another way of hiding his feelings. "I wish. No Iggy, this time I stepped in it, but good. I even accused her of. . .hell, I can't even. . .let's just say in my twisted head, you and Ava. . .yeah." He leaned his head back against the bulkhead.

Ignis' reply fell slowly, his disbelief carrying his words. "You thought that I . . . Gladio, please give me a little credit toward a lifetime of loyalty and friendship. To think that I would cross such a line is . . . is . . . I am at a loss. I assure you, not once has the thought or such an action ever-"

"I'm sorry. I lost my head and the angrier I got, the more . . . insane the accusations grew. I trust you. Hell, I trust Ava and even as I said those things I knew it was all bullshit."

"Apology accepted," Ignis said. A light tap of his cane did little to set Gladio at ease. He waited for the rest of Ignis' response. "Something tells me there was far more than what you've shared."

Raking his fingers through his hair, Gladio exhaled in a sharp blast, and explained what he had done, including his accusations surrounding Cor.

"Allow me to congratulate you on a _spectacular_ meltdown," sarcasm spoke through Ignis' words, "If I knew it would do even the tiniest good, I would scold you." Ignis stood with ease. "I warned you once before of the consequences of disrespecting the lady, this time it is not my wrath you should avoid, but that of the Marshal."

Gladio's resolve weakened once more, his head dropped slightly and he groaned. "Do you really think so?"

The slight tilt of Ignis' head gave the illusion he studied Gladio. "The fact you asked that question in that exact manner leads me to believe you do not fully comprehend the Marshal's interest in Ava."

Gladio leaned closer to Ignis. "Wait a minute. What do you mean?"

Ignis pressed the tips of his fingers to the center of his forehead. A slight grimace on his face drew Gladio's concern, but Ignis recovered attempting to reassure. " I've a slight headache, nothing more."

"You know what, Iggy? It's not important, we'll talk another time." Gladio reached out, he'd planned to reassure Ignis with a light pat on his shoulder.

With blinding speed Ignis snatched hold of Gladio's wrist. "It is quite germane to the situation and, despite my preference to keep silent on what I have learned and observed in training and service to Noctis, I believe it is imperative for you to learn what I know to face the Marshal when next you meet, lest there be more misunderstandings." Ignis released his hold.

A sideways glance and widening eyes gave proof of Gladio's mounting concerns. "Now, I'm concerned. If it's been that guarded, why tell me? What interest could he have? Cor's been a mentor, he trained Ava, what more is there?"

"Shall we sit? I'm afraid the story isn't brief, but we've time." The two men settled against the bulkhead once more, Gladio aware of Prompto's glances towards the pair. "I believe it only fair to include Prompto; he'll ask later and this will save time. "

Chuckling Gladio shook his head. "I'm not going to ask how you read my thoughts, but if you say so." Calling Prompto over with a wave, Gladio asked him to sit. "Sit and listen."

Stammering his assent, Prompto sat with his legs tucked under him waiting for Ignis to begin.

"Before I begin, please understand the reasons for my question stemmed from concern. When the Marshal insisted on Lady Avis' training, I thought it odd for the child of a council member to be given such access to either of us and Noctis." Gladio moved to interrupt, but a quickly raised hand seemed to anticipate the action. "I knew full well of the family's ties to yours, and your father had assured me the request originated from King Regis and carried his approval, but-"

Prompto jumped in. "You had to make sure, right? You wanted to look out for Noct."

"Yes, Prompto. Despite all evidence to the contrary, I had to be sure Noctis wasn't in danger."

l-l-l

 _Ignis had never met the Lady Juno, nor had the Lady Avis been formally introduced. He retained a passing memory of a young Avis, often sitting outside the council chambers waiting silently._

 _This was different. The order seemed simple enough. Lady Avis, now seventeen, had resurfaced after a prolonged isolation and Ignis and Gladio had been tasked to assist with her acclimation and training. An odd request, Ignis decided to delve into the Callidus family history._

 _Everyone had heard variations of the story; Machaera Callidus founded the Kingsglaive under the direction of King Regis. During the establishment of the elite fighting force, Machaera and the Lady Juno Adsedo, a seated member of the council, had married._

 _Avis was close in age to Gladiolus; the prince's guard had offered what he knew of his childhood friend._

 _"_ _Iggy, I'm not sure what I can tell you. It's been like nine years. After Mac died, her mother cut everyone out of Avis' life. She used to hang out at our house all the time when we were little, even stayed with us before Mac disappeared. She's not what you're used to, Iggy, but she's cool."_

 _"_ _Cool is not what I am looking for, Gladio. Can you offer nothing more?"_

 _"_ _We've not really kept in touch. I mean, sure I'd see her at the Citadel, but her mother isn't exactly a fan of my father and would usually steer Avis away before we'd get more than a five minute conversation. She's wanted to be in the Crownsguard since she was little, Iggy. My father and the Marshal wouldn't approve if there was an issue."_

 _Unconvinced, Ignis requested additional information; after three days with no response, an undeterred Ignis hoped to broach the subject at his weekly review with King Regis and Clarus. On most occasions, the King asked the same questions, concerned with the prince's progress and how he acclimated to those around him._

 _The call from Clarus Amicitia requested Ignis' presence in the residences; the change in location a common occurrence, Ignis had learned to adapt to the fluid nature of serving the royal family. He wondered if_ _time would allow for a few pointed but respectful questions about the Callidus family._

 _A firm knock on the door announced Ignis' arrival, but when Regis himself opened the door, Ignis noted the presence of Clarus and the Marshal waiting within. Strange as the gathering seemed to him, Ignis greeted the group and offered his usual politeness. "I must apologize; it seems I am interrupting Your Majesty." A formal bow completed his apology._

 _Ignis had grown accustomed to the King's lack of formality, and while Ignis had maintained the proper protocols, the familiar tone the king often adopted when they spoke never failed to elicit a sense of gratitude. "Ignis, had you truly stumbled upon a private meeting, the door would not open for you. Please, sit."_

 _A moment of uncertainty took hold, the gathering of King Regis' closest advisors heightened Ignis' concern. "Have I offended, Your Majesty?"_

 _The hint of a smile crossed the King's face; he gestured toward the table where Clarus and the Marshal sat, both wearing the same strange grin. "Set your heart at ease, and sit, please, if you would."_

 _Cautious steps carried him toward the others, Ignis taking his time to sit, his eyes searching the king's face for any sign of displeasure. He wondered how the prince's update mattered to the other men in the room, until Ignis realized their presence had little to do with Noctis and likely pertained to his inquiries. Remaining silent seemed the best tactic, Ignis decided to wait for one of the three to begin. Silence strangled the room, all eyes to Ignis, only the king seemed amused. Cor leaned back in his chair, a slight sigh escaped as he shook his head. "Clarus?"_

 _"_ _Ignis, you are here to explain why you chose to ignore my orders in regards to Lady Avis. I believe I was quite clear in my request, and to carry on behind my-"_

 _The king coughed drawing attention away from Clarus' anger. King Regis coughed again, drawing the attention of the group gathered, but only Ignis rose. Without a word he filled a glass from the sideboard pitcher and offered it to the king. After a few more minutes of silence, Regis spoke once more. "Apologies, you were saying?"_

 _Halted by the interruption, Clarus' tirade lost its momentum. "Ignis, you've been attempting to investigate the Callidus family. Surely you understand how such an action could be viewed by Lady Juno?"_

 _"It was not my intention to malign the family, only to protect Prince Noctis. Respectfully, that is my charge is it not? I am to guide the prince and see to his daily life. I thought," he stopped, meeting the king's eyes, "I was acting as bidden."_

 _The king leaned forward in his chair. "And the presence of Lady Avis concerns you."_

 _"It does, Your Majesty," Ignis said, surprised at the king's jovial expression._

 _Regis continued. "You ignored both Clarus and the Marshal's assurances and sought to discover more on your own, despite accepting the request without reservation when first approached?"_

 _"I did, Your Majesty." Ignis weighed his next words. "May I speak openly?"_

 _The king leaned against his seat. "I would prefer it always."_

 _"_ _The Lady Avis has been little more than a series of papers and phone conversations. The Marshal asked for my assessment of her academic potential and her aptitude tests indicated she could benefit from the accelerated programs offered. That said I have not spent any length of time with her to accurately determine if the lady is an influence appropriate to share a training space with Prince Noctis."_

 _Joining in, Clarus interjected. "Yet you accepted the presence of Gladiolus and Iris without question, why?"_

 _The question from Clarus made little sense. "Sir, Gladiolus comprises the other half of Noctis' guard and Iris Amicitia is your child, there would be no reason to question either of them."_

 _Cor stood buttoning his suit jacket. "The Lady Avis falls under my protection. With His Majesty's indulgence, Avis is. . .of great importance to me, and I would ask she be given the same considerations as any child of the King's guard."_

l-l-l

Gladio and Prompto stared as Ignis finished his story. "I only learned later while securing Ava's apartment that her father maintained a similar living space with the Marshal. Upon further review, the absence of adequate space for two led me to another conclusion, one that required privacy and confidentiality. Given the estrangement between mother and daughter, this was one of many circumstances that led me to realize the Marshal and Ava were connected as family, despite bearing no blood relation."

Gladio groaned. "I should have figured that out. Cor was always on about watching us, and it really seemed odd how tough he was on Ava compared to. . .well just about anyone else. I figured he didn't bother with others because he thought they couldn't take the scrutiny. Remember her suspension? Anyone else would have been demoted and sent to hold up a wall for the remainder of their career or given their outright release, but not Ava." Gladio paused, eyes staring at Ignis.

Taking the cue, Ignis asked Prompto to inquire as to their arrival. "Would you please ask how much longer we have until reaching Hammerhead?"

Quick to help, Prompto readily agreed. "Back in a jiffy."

Gladio massaged his temples. "You think Ava told him about our argument? If she did, I'm in for a world of hurt."

Ignis hummed in response. "To say the very least. One can hope the Marshal above such retribution, but you did insinuate a rather messy and inappropriate relationship and he might very well take exception. I recommend a preemptive approach. Apologize, offer to make amends as he sees fit," he said, leaning a bit closer. "And Gladio, if you truly wish to mend what you have done, then you must tell her so."

"I don't know Iggy. I'm not sure we can go back to the way it was, hell, I wouldn't trust me if I were her."

Ignis offered one final thought. "If you've nothing left to lose, what harm is there in trying?"


	2. Love to Hate Heartbreak

M. E. 753 (Three Years before the Fall of the Crown City)

Waiting for Gladio to get ready drove Ava to distraction. "By the time you finish, I'll have collapsed from hunger," she called up the stairs.

Iris laughed into a throw pillow, but once she'd gained control, Iris peered over the pillow to whisper. "He got his hair cut. It's _awful_. The sides are shaved, and the rest is scraggy," she scoffed, "even worse, he loves it."

"Oh." Ava hoped he'd let his hair grow out, but Clarus had complained often about his son's appearance. When Gladio mentioned the haircut, she'd figured he'd returned to the military cut he'd worn when he was younger. "How bad can it be?"

Rolling her eyes, the younger Amicitia dropped her head onto the pillow.

"That bad?"

Iris answered, but her muffled words thanks to the pillow were unintelligible. Before Ava could ask, Gladio descended the stairs. Iris had been right. A few of the Glaives wore the same cut, and it made little sense to Ava why Gladio would follow them. "Gods," she muttered, taking in the shaved sides and unruly lengths from the front to the back. Holding back her biting sarcasm, Ava kept her comment to herself. _He must have left before they finished._

"Told you," Iris whispered.

"So, are we going or what?" He paused, checking his reflection in the mirror; Ava resisted the urge to comment. "What do you think?"

She knew the question pertained to his haircut, but Ava's desire to leave and avoid an argument steered her to comment on his clothes. He'd chosen to wear her gifts, the short sleeved leather Crownsguard jacket and leather pants, at least this time he wore a shirt beneath it. "That jacket looks great on you Gladio," she said, walking toward the door, "come on let's go." Walking to the car, Ava was sure of several sideways glances, and after the fourth time, she knew Gladio had something planned. When he held the passenger door open for her, all doubt disappeared. "We're not going to Maia's are we?"

He laughed and ducked to meet her eyes. "Nope."

When he climbed into the driver's seat, she tried again. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Hmmm," his playful hum ended in a sly grin. "Nope."

When Gladio skipped the east side exit, Ava's curiosity grew. "One word answers aside, where are we going?"

"You'll see. That's two words, and here's a few more. Trust me, Ava."

With little choice, she settled against the seat back and waited to discover their destination. Gladio recounted several stories of his training sessions with the prince, leaving his tough guy persona to fall away in the telling. These were the moments she adored when he forgot the person he thought he needed to be and simply became Gladio. She laughed along with him until seeing the turn off announcing Silent Creek Woods.

"Oh, you are not taking me camping without real notice, are you? Come on, Gladio."

His soft chuckling served as neither a denial nor an admission. "Trust me."

Silent Creek Woods remained his favorite spot, far as possible from the blinding city lights, only the Crystal's glow and the occasional shimmer of the wall served as a reminder to Insomnia's intensity, but deep into the woods the faint glow of the city proper lay hidden even more by the dense trees.

They'd parked off the rear trail, Ava remembering the location; they'd been to this spot at least a half a dozen times together with Iris along for the ride. Ava could never be sure if she was there to look out for Iris or if taking Gladio's younger sister was a means to keep Ava apart from him.

She'd stayed in the car, not with a purpose, but lost in thought. Ava hoped this wasn't a setup for a serious discussion. They'd reunited less than six months prior, and part of the agreement hinged on Gladio not barreling ahead as he often did. This was supposed to be a quiet night out for them both. _Trust me_ , he says. She exhaled and muttered to herself. "All right, tough guy, I trust you."

Climbing out of the car, Ava's eyes widened seeing Gladio's arms overburdened with stuff. Tucking only her phone into her back pocket, Ava shoved her bag under the seat and joined him. At the bottom of the pile, he gripped a cooler, a few blankets rested on top of the cooler. Slung on one shoulder she guessed the canvas bag held either a tent or chairs, and the last thing rested on the ground in front of him. "Looks like I didn't quite plan this right," he said, "would you carry that basket for me?"

"Is that-"

Gladio interrupted, "Iris' picnic basket. Jared helped me get everything together and Iggy helped me with the food."

Ignis learned to cook out of necessity; he'd told her as much. The idea he'd taken time out of his already overburdened schedule to help Gladio with whatever he'd planned frightened her. "This isn't some elaborate setup for a proposal is it-because I don't think I can-"

He laughed, nearly losing his grip. "I wasn't planning on it yet, but if you wanna get married, yeah okay, I can do that." He winked and shifted the cooler in his hands. "It's just dinner and a night together. No proposals, no serious questions, no work and most importantly, just us."

Ava's face burned. Snatching the basket, she huffed at the unexpected weight before turning toward the trail. "The usual spot then?"

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, following close behind her, the occasional laugh proof he was enjoying the show. "So, let's talk about this idea of yours. Married. That's a big step, and I think if I would ask, I'd have planned a better setup than this," the playful lilt to his voice continued. "I'll remember this, when it's time to get serious. No camping."

Ava stayed out of Gladio's way, allowing him to set the site as he had planned. The sun hung low in the sky, Gladio apologizing for the late start. It fell to Ava to set him at ease, finally finding her voice. "All's fair, you kept me waiting, and I embarrassed myself talking about marriage proposals."

He looked up at her, setting aside the chairs for a moment. "I was serious, Ava. I can do that, but that wasn't my intention tonight."

"Gladio," she tried to steer the conversation away from any discussions of permanence. "What had you planned?"

"You'll see soon enough," he said, digging through the basket. Gladio placed wrapped packages onto the blanket, some meticulously creased and sealed while others appeared to have lost their seal and the wrappers opened slightly. "Take the sealed, Ava. Iggy fixed those."

"And the others?"

He laughed picking up one of the loosely packed sandwiches. "That was part of the deal, Iggy made me help and well, I'm not the most patient with this kind of thing. So, I'll take those."

Surprised that he'd agree to such terms, Ava reached for the hastily wrapped offering. "I'd rather this, thanks; I think knowing you put so much into this." She softened her expression and reached for his hand. "It means far more."

He sat staring, his mouth hung open in surprise. Recovering he coughed and shifted to sit closer. "You're kidding, right?"

Ava shook her head. "You've not done anything like this before, it's always been someone else, or we've gone out. I think I like seeing this side of you." Ava sure she'd disarmed him, and rather than call attention to it, she smiled and thanked him. "This was a good idea, and I'm touched you did all this."

His hand rose to his chest, Gladio gripping the wooden amulet. "I didn't know how else. . .I mean, I wanted to do something for you. It's been rough, I know." He stood and dug into his pocket, pulling out a small wrapped packet. Blue and purple tissue paper tied with a black ribbon resembled a pouch. "Here, I didn't make it, but when I saw this, I knew it would suit you."

l-l-l

Lestallum (Present)

Ava stared at the silver bird charm dangling from the black cord around her wrist. Gladio had given the bracelet to her a few years prior in Silent Creek. Assuming after she'd fled the Crown City the bracelet had been left behind, when she returned to Lestallum Ava discovered it at the bottom of her pack. For months she'd couldn't part with it, even knowing the relationship had ended. The belief in happier times her reason, but the truth was the bracelet served as a final lifeline to her past she refused to sever.

The problems in Lestallum began in whispers. Ava tried to ignore it, but after two months of halted conversations and strange looks, she couldn't dismiss little hints of a larger issue. At first, Ava wondered if it stemmed from her family name, she'd made it a point to ask Weskham and Dustin to drop the formalities toward her. Being known as Lady Avis surrounded by all the hunters and refugees didn't sit well. There was no council regardless of her family line.

She wondered if her past with Gladiolus had ventured into rumor, but Robyn and Emilie confirmed most never made the connection. The Shield had earned a reputation, never quite staying long enough to learn names or ask for phone numbers as he moved from mission to mission, he'd kept to himself, and if Gladio had stopped in Lestallum, he'd not made his presence known.

Ignis had resigned himself to remain within the city; his unwillingness to take on any missions, even with her grew more troubling as the weeks progressed. Instead he'd busied himself with all manner of logistics and plans often huddled with Dustin and Weskham as the three worked to keep Lestallum running. The safety and security of those within the city limits had been the chosen topic, but all attempts to follow the conversation proved difficult.

Sitting in the kitchen, she listened to Dustin, Weskham and Ignis carry on a cryptic conversation. When she heard the three argue over the load bearing capacity of the buildings facing the main road, Ava couldn't remain silent.

"Hold on, what are you three plotting? What do load bearing capacities of the buildings have to do with security?"

Ignis explained. "It's an idea, and yes, we are considering it with all seriousness. Except for Hammerhead and Lestallum, all secondary locations have experienced significant power losses over the past month. Medalcio is of greatest concern as the daemon population there seems to house the strongest of foes. Galdin Quay will likely need to be closed soon due to the power fluctuations." He stopped, and Weskham picked up the explanation.

"Cid and Cindy have tried to pinpoint the problem, and even Exineris is at a loss. There is a truth here that we must face; the longer we wait for the king's return we must protect the people from the encroaching dark and that means sealing the city to contain and preserve as much light as possible."

Concerned about Iris in Meldacio, Ava considered their words. "What has Dave to say about all this?"

Dustin smiled briefly before speaking. "Our lead hunter recommended we take our concerns to _Raven_."

She sighed at Dave's continued use of the wrong name. "Maybe that Zu hunt did more than impact his hearing." Ava trusted the three men in front of her and channeling the best Cor she could muster, she charged them with carrying out their plan. "I'm counting on you three to make this happen, anyone balks; tell them to talk to Raven."

Confused, Ignis asked his question. "Who is this Raven?"

"I'll explain later," she said, asking Ignis to meet with her.

Their meeting concluded, Dustin and Weskham left the kitchen allowing Ava the privacy she'd requested. Unwilling to wait, Ava broached what she understood might be a difficult subject; she had a plan of sorts and hoped Ignis would, at least, listen.

"You're hiding, my friend." Ava's concern grew with the passing weeks. She admired Ignis, always had; his deep focus and unwavering loyalties had motivated her more times than she cared to admit, but now she watched him content to remain hidden, his considerable knowledge and talents relegated to back rooms and secret meetings.

Ava leaned forward watching Ignis work. He moved with the same composure, the same fluidity as she remembered-never a wasted step or movement. "Not at all, it's my turn this evening, and I am exactly where I need to be to prepare tonight's meal." They all took turns if in residence; each of them shared the burden of those who worked the Leville.

Ignis' withdrawal troubled her; his sight loss weighed heavier than he'd ever discuss, despite his awareness. She witnessed his preparations; his careful slicing motions, slowed now from his once blinding proficiency, still produced perfect results. His knife skills suffered little from his injuries. Ava hoped to pull Ignis free of his self-imposed exile and put him back where he could do the most good. "I'm shorthanded, so I'm stealing you away from whatever you think you're doing here." The slightest hint of irritation crept into her tone, hoping he'd react and push back. He didn't.

He placed the kitchen knife on the board, blade facing away from him. If Ignis found her presence and conversation annoying, he gave little indication; the slight incline of his head in her direction a sign he planned to respond, but took a moment to formulate an answer. _A diplomatic answer no doubt_ , she thought, _guessing he'd not snap at her as Gladio often did when challenged_. "I am attempting some sort of fish chowder I believe; I regret it will become rather tiresome in a day or two, but for now, we stretch in preparation for the future."

Sighing, she shifted focus. "Ignis, I need your blades, not your culinary skills."

He paused. "Haven't you heard? I'm quite the liability. It's entirely possible I might mistake you for a daemon."

Laughing, Ava ducked around the counter and hooked her arm through his. "I think I'm safe. I believe I smell better than a daemon."

"Quite," he said, adding, "but I would not wish to hold you back." Standing next to him, she did not miss the beginnings of a frown cross his lips before he caught the action, pressing his mouth into a thin line.

"That's Gladio and Prompto talking, but I know better." Ava changed tactics. "I would prefer another with me. I need to go to Meldacio, the radio wasn't working and Cid fixed it." Knowing the destination, she hoped Ignis would agree.

"A dangerous trip for one to make alone, is there no one else?"

She squeezed his arm. "No one I trust."

l-l-l

The pair waited until dawn the following day; Ava surprised to find Ignis waiting in the lobby. Not bothering to hide her smile, Ignis had abandoned his usual attire for more appropriate generic fatigues. Even more surprising was his continued wear of the silver skull necklace she'd given him years ago. She'd known the pendant wasn't likely his style, but of the options she'd found, it made the most sense. She'd given Gladio the more elaborate gift, feeling it more befitting his personality. "I can't believe you wear that pendant around your neck, I was positive it'd end up intentionally misplaced."

The upward curl of his lips and a slight nod showed a hint of amusement. "No one had ever given me a gift for doing my duty. I was sixteen, nearly seventeen when you gifted the pendant, and at the time, to receive anything of the kind was new. It is a remembrance and one I care to hold onto." His phone chirped, and he exhaled, sliding it into a side pouch. The necessity for sounds on his phone to identify different callers had become a source of consternation for Ignis.

"Is there a problem?" Ava was sure she read a level of annoyance on his face. "If I've inconvenienced you, I can make the drive alone, there is enough light."

"It is nothing I care to address now. When you're ready." They'd adopted an unspoken protocol when together; Ava took full advantage of his impeccable manners, giving the illusion he led her on his arm. "This parading through the city together might give others the wrong impression. What of Gladio?"

She huffed through her nose. "I believe he is with the group completing the mission to the Crown City; as for what he may think, I don't think on it."

"One of the more convincing lies I've heard in quite some time," he said, his fingers tugging on the bracelet around her wrist. "It seems you are unable to part with thoughts of the past."

Ava tugged her sleeve to cover her wrist. "I'm not like him. . .I thought. . .it will take me a while." Her neck and shoulders tightened thinking on Gladio; Ava wished she could move on as easily as he. Nearing the truck, Ava redirected the conversation. "Who's driving?"

"I see your sense of humor remained unchanged," Ignis said, "unless we seek a fiery end, I believe the keys are yours."

The radio sat secured in a crate, Ava checked the lines once more and tossed a tarp over the contraption. They'd have enough light to get through to Meldacio with little difficulty. "Fine, but you could drive. I could be your eyes. Come on, why not?" Ava hadn't been truthful with Ignis; she expected he'd be rather cross when they arrived in Meldacio and hoped a wild distraction might be in order.

"No thank you," he said, climbing into the truck. "I consider this a most ideal arrangement. You, my friend, get the wheel as you prefer and I am able to ride calmly as a passenger without gripping the door handle or the dashboard in _fright_."

Laughing, Ava conceded. "Truth. Who scares you more behind the wheel?"

Ignis launched into several anecdotes of various driving mishaps caused by Prompto and Noctis when behind the wheel rather than answer her question. After the fourth story, the two continued their laughter until Ignis changed the subject. "Impressive driving skills aside, I wish to address this _Raven_ nonsense. You use that hunter's mistake as a means to hide and I don't see the reason."

"You're over simplifying, Ignis. Yes, I am using the name, but am I hiding?" Ava explained her reasons. "It's no different from you staying indoors. I don't want attention; I want to do what I've been tasked with and not be a curiosity. Lady Avis Callidus. That's not who I am. Why perpetuate this fantasy? The King's council is gone, the Crown City is a shell and we wait for a miracle." She glanced toward him, the scars marking his sacrifices; one of many. "It's all so futile."

His hand gripped hers on the gear shift. "Enough," even through harsh words, Ignis spoke with respect and kindness. "His Majesty will return and regardless of what occurs, we have our parts to play." Releasing her hand, he leaned back. "If you would, tell me why you insisted on my help for a delivery."

Ava groaned, wondering if he'd pick up on her motives. "I have a confession," she said, searching for the most diplomatic words. "The radio is expected, but I was asked to deliver something or rather _someone_ else."

"What have you done, Ava?" The annoyance in his tone clear Ignis had a hint of her plan. "Deliver your radio, but I did not agree to whatever ill designed plan you think will help me."

Aranea had tried repeatedly to contact Ignis, at first she'd hope to hear how his injuries were healing. When a mission request came through to locate Ignis, a curious Ava had contacted the requestor. After a few minor discussions and several attempts by Ava to broach the subject with Ignis, she'd had to resort to misdirection.

Even though her explanation sounded logical, Ava understood Ignis' displeasure. "Aranea is concerned, she's asked for a brief conversation and at the end, if you wish to return to Lestallum, we'll go."

She guessed his silence underlined Ignis' aggravation, and despite the growing need to explain her reasons, Ava did not speak. Within a mile of Meldacio, traffic increased; Ava surprised at the large convoy of trucks heading in their direction. "That must be the last of the supplies headed for Lestallum," she said aloud, not expecting a response.

Head turned toward the window, Ignis replied. "I doubt Gladio traveled with the convoy, I believe _you_ , at the least, are spared for the moment." The hardened edge to his voice left little doubt to his frame of mind.

"Ignis. . .I-"

He shifted in his seat. "It is unfair of me, I appreciate your concerns-both of you, but I cannot see a reason to pursue anything other than the preparations of the cities and of ourselves for what lay ahead."

Meldacio had changed. High chain fences blocked the undercroft entrance; Ava guessed the opposite side much the same with natural barriers and sharpened wooden spikes. Knowing the spikes would have little effect on daemons, the additional precautions were likely for displaced beasts. Scaffolds lined the makeshift gates, each with men and women keeping watch. _Glaives_ , she thought _, had to be._ Ava waited until the fence gate and barriers were moved aside for entry, a few of the Glaives raising their hands in greeting.

Describing the layout to Ignis, he sighed. "Soon this will be overrun, and then it will leave only Lestallum as the last refuge."

Ava shared his conclusions, but chose not to speak pulling into a space. At the far end, Ava could see a magitek transport resting on the road, its metal hull's red color proof Aranea waited as planned. A quick text message from her phone alerted Aranea to their arrival while Ava waited with Ignis. Near what was once the general store, Ava spotted Cor. A curt nod toward her preceded even faster steps a deepening frown on his face; Ava's muscles tensed.

"Ava, what is it?" Ignis asked, his earlier displeasure forgotten in concern.

"The Marshal," she said, "something in his demeanor is off. He's expecting us, but he's not pleased." Her thoughts immediate touched on the one reason for Cor's mood. _Gladio is here._

Expecting some warmth from him, she gripped Ignis' arm even tighter at Cor's urging for her to go. "Now is not the time for confrontations, Ava. You should go." Two hunters lifted the radio from the truck bed, heading toward Cor's cabin. The three watched until the hunters were out of earshot. To Ignis, Cor offered an explanation. "Your. . .guest waits inside, but Ava needs to leave now."

Shrugging free of Ava's grip, Ignis faced the Marshal. "Thank you, Marshal. However, with respect, sending Ava away is not the answer; the time will come when one or both must face the other. And, as no doubt Ava will point out, avoidance changes little." Turning to Ava, he added, "I will honor your agreement on my behalf if you will do me the courtesy of the same. Listen to one another, and if, at the end of the conversation you are truly done, then leave no doubt between you."

Despite her uncertainty, Ava agreed. "All right, you go on ahead, I need a few minutes." Leaving the two, Ava walked the length of the undercroft toward the barricaded exit. Musty earth and impending rain filled her senses. Thinking on what she might say, Ava stared off beyond the transport hearing the first plunks of rain on the metal transport.

Unsure how long she'd stood watching the rain fall in grey sheets, the scuff of boots behind her and a low, deep cough enough to set her heart to beat faster. Without turning around, her shoulders squared, feet settled, bracing for the argument to come. Prepared for a renewed assault of words, she turned to face Gladio, shocked at his saddened expression, and down turned eyes.

"Hey," his voice soft and gentle, further disarming her, "if it's all right, maybe. . .maybe we could talk?"


	3. It's Not You

She'd stared into his warm honeyed eyes so many times; she knew every impassioned emotion he'd expressed over the years, but never had they carried such pain. Gladio's request to talk hung between them. Ava had thought about this exact moment since the phone call split them apart, but now that Gladio stood less than a few feet away, every part of her refused cooperation. Words failed; her body unable to respond to her will.

Gladio held out his hand waiting for her response until Aranea's caustic words stopped him.

"Hey, big guy! Give the lady some space, remember?" Aranea directed a few words to those at the gate, and waited until the barricades were moved aside, allowing them to pass through. Turning around once more, Aranea called back. "I'll see you in Lestallum!"

Something about Aranea's familiar tone irked Ava. She'd known Aranea's interest and concerns surrounding Ignis, but in that moment, she wondered how much Gladio and Aranea had shared. The spark of jealousy and anger broke Ava free of her stupor. "You spoke with her about us? Why would you do that?" Her brow creased thinking on Gladio's once reputation and she wondered if he'd try to settle a score by using another. "What else did you _talk_ about?"

"Huh?"

She shuffled around him, her steps moving her toward Cor's cabin, before turning to face him. "You couldn't reach out to me, but could talk to a stranger?"

He lumbered over his feet, confusion stilting his response. "Ava, I tried. I couldn't . . .I'm sorry."

"I don't remember. . .never mind. I have to get back." Despite her words, Ava didn't move. Her shoulders slouched caving inward; her arms wrapped around herself to shrink away from him. Gladio moved closer; Ava couldn't tell if he hoped to calm or placate her; his eyes fixed to the ground until finally rising to meet hers.

"Please hear me out or at least give me a chance. The things I said. . .dammit Ava, I was angry. Not at you, but at me. I wanted you to tell me I was right, tell me I had done all I could and that," he stopped, cursing under his breath, "shit, I can't even apologize without sounding like it's all about me." He gestured toward the cabin. "I know what Cor said. _Forget everything else and be the Shield_ , but you know what? He's wrong. Being the Shield is about remembering everything, those who came before and those who sacrificed everything so we could succeed. Most importantly, it's about remembering those. . .those who make us better like Iggy and Prompto and all those who helped me and Noct from day one." Gladio's words stopped only long enough for him to rub his face. "Then there's you Ava. With you, I'm who I want to be. With you, I want to try harder. I don't deserve another chance, but I'm asking for one. I sure as hell want to prove who I am and what you mean to me. I'm going to find Noct, and maybe then you'll see how serious I am, and believe in me again."

"Gladio, You've nothing to prove," she wanted to tell him everything could be as it was, but couldn't. "I need. . .time. The things you said. . . hurt more than. . .well, more than perhaps you understand." Her words grew softer as she spoke. "I never stopped believing in you-not once. I've never stopped caring for you, but right now?"

The expectancy in his expression fell. "We can't go back, no matter how much I want to, I know that, but maybe we could try?" At first, he moved toward her, tentative and unsure. From across the undercroft, Cor called to Ava. Disappointment covered Gladio's face once more.

"I have to go," she said, still staring into his face.

"Yeah, I heard," he answered, rolling his shoulders back. "I guess I should go too, I agreed to help Cid move permanently to Lestallum." He paused again, looking around at everything but her. "Maybe I'll see you there?"

Cor's commanding voice interrupted once more, calling Ava to action. She hesitated, trying to catch Gladio's eye; failing, she left him standing alone.

l-l-l

Five months into Ava's assignment, in public she'd assumed the identity Dave had created in error. _Raven_ took care of Lestallum and its needs. Only those closest to her continued to address Ava by her proper name.

 _This_ _bit of silliness_ as Ignis continued to call Ava's use of the _Raven_ moniker allowed Ava to distance herself from the general population. Weskham and Dustin took leadership of the construction efforts. Abandoned cars had been rounded up, even the Glaives helped tow cars to the city entrance. Lestallum would be fortified by any means possible.

Even Cid had lent his expertise, stripping the cars of their essential parts to keep the fleet of trucks running. He'd managed to route the underground pipelines sending all fuel toward Lestallum, except for Meldacio the last holdout. All other locations had shut down operations, their supplies and personnel sent to the city.

The Glaives continued to ignore Ava, much as they had for so many years. Regardless of her skills or her lineage, she wasn't one of them. Libertus would check in now and then, but the Glaives risked more than hunters dared each day they ventured out. She never quite understood their tasks and missions, but it wasn't Ava's place to interfere.

She'd seen Libertus and his crew gearing up near the filling station in the early afternoon. They'd all learned to use what little light remained as judiciously as possible, except for the Glaives; she doubted most of them even slept day to day.

"Heading out?" Libertus watched her cap and lock the bike's gas cap.

Shaking her head, Ava lifted the rolling gate at the filling station and wheeled the bike inside. "No, I'd prefer to avoid the usual lectures from a rather annoying Glaive leader and the King's retainer. There's barely enough light as it is, and I expect I'll hear about leaving without backup and taking the bike instead of the truck." She sighed. "Maybe this time I'll get grounded or my privileges taken away for a week."

"Only a week? You wish," he teased. "You know, someone has to point out when you're being stubborn, _Miss Raven_."

She hid a smile watching him adjust his fatigue jacket his attention fixed on her, knowing the smug teasing would continue. "Come on, Libertus. Give me a break," she said hearing his soft laughter. Ava tightened the strops on her harness, unable to miss the condescending disappointment from him.

"Now, _Raven_. I'm surprised. Still using that old harness? What's the matter, did you forget how to call out your weapons or is that just the typical Crownsguard; why make things easy when you can make things twice as hard?"

Ava tried to hold back a laugh. Libertus couldn't resist; Glaive and Guard had always enjoyed healthy rivalries and teasing, but Ava needed to end the conversation to avoid a lengthy lecture inside the city. "Keep it up and I'll have to share with Em that you've been mean."

"Fighting dirty, there kiddo," he said. "You win this round. There's no reason to bring Em in on this." He looked around the empty street, ignoring the shouts for him to hurry. "I'll wait until you're inside."

Ava's phone buzzed, prompting her to step away, just as Libertus received a call on his cell. Weskham's voice, low and even spoke the words she'd hoped never to hear. "Avis, Meldacio has been taken by daemons."

Ending the call, Ava struggled with the rolling door, her hands shaking. _Iris. Cor._ There wasn't time to call Gladio and no telling where he might be. Libertus blocked the way, shoving his phone in his pocket. "No, Ava. I know you want to go, but you need to get inside. Let the Glaives handle it."

Pushing him aside, she wheeled her bike out. "Like hell. I know what you think of me, but I'm going. Maybe I'm not one of you, but I don't care." Bike key inserted, she didn't bother her usual road ready checks, and sped away to the shouts for her to wait growing fainter with each second. Ava could ride faster than the trucks; she'd reach the undercroft well ahead of the Glaives.

She'd faced daemons before; not every outing a success, but this time Ava couldn't fail. _Why didn't I insist they leave months ago?_ Ava's thoughts kept pace with her bike, barreling faster and faster both speeding toward danger. _If anything happened to Iris, the consequences are mine._

Upturned concrete and road debris littered the road, she guessed the conditions would worsen as she traveled toward Meldacio. Accelerating faster, Ava gave little notice to the ever-increasing speedometer until the front wheel shook, and then wobbled to the left and then the right. The wobble in the front tire progressed, and within seconds Ava knew she'd made a mistake. Her heart thundered, she'd heard of this, Cid had warned her that uneven roads and high speed could cause a nasty, if not fatal tumble. "More gas," she yelled, pushing the throttle, and loosening her grip until the shaking leveled out a little; Ava allowed the bike to ride it out, fighting to ignore her panic.

She huffed as her ride finally equalized; any other day, Ava would have stopped and gathered her composure, but she couldn't stop. The constant staccato honk of a truck horn behind her a sign the Glaives weren't far behind, she only wondered for a moment if they'd witnessed her difficulty.

Nearing the undercroft, her potential embarrassment dissipated seeing the hunters fighting against a daemon she'd never seen before. A massive creature covered in spines appeared to spring forth from the rock; sharp talons swiped and clawed at the hunters trading blows; its vicious jaws snapped and gnashed trying to catch any unaware.

A flash of familiarity caught Ava's eye. A vicious swipe knocked down one hunter revealing Iris, slicing her daggers at the creature's talons. Another hunter guided her back pointing further underneath; the two breaking free of the fight. Iris her priority, Ava swerved around the battle in the same direction Iris had bolted.

"Iris!" Ava stopped the bike near the station, shouting once again, earning the young woman's attention. Iris pivoted on her boot heel and hurried to Ava's side.

"Thank the Six, it's a mess," Iris said, slightly out of breath. "We were just trying to leave when that . . . _whatever_ _it is_ appeared." She pointed at the small group battling the daemon. "There's two groups here waiting to leave, and then," she stopped, eyes widening and frantic gestures toward the other side, "Ava, you have to help Gladdy and the Marshal!"

Bright light slashed through the dark. The Glaives had arrived. "It's all right, get the others and make for Lestallum, the Glaives will handle the daemon. Leave the trucks near the filling station and call Ignis when you're close, he'll wait at the gate for you."

Iris refused to move, gripping Ava's jacket. "No! You don't understand! They went alone! Gladdy and the Marshal!"

After a little coaxing, Iris explained. The trouble started when the power went out. Two hunters took off toward the Vesperpool to pick up a fishing party and when they didn't return, Cor took Gladio with him to check on the missing group.

Processing Iris' information, Ava trusted in Cor, but the uncertainty pushed Ava to ask for clarification. "How long have they been gone?"

"At least four hours and Gladdy won't answer his phone, not even his usual," she paused, attempting to mock his deep voice, " _not now, Iris."_ Iris stared out beyond the undercroft. "He always answers; something's wrong, I know it."

Without revealing her concern, Ava promised to find Gladio and the Marshal before helping Iris and the hunters into their vehicle. Ava tried to reach both men, but both calls passed through to voicemail.

Staring at the display, Ava knew she had little choice, but would need help. The first two trucks departed Meldacio leaving only Iris' group. Libertus shouted for Ava to hold the truck, approaching with two Glaives.

"Here, these Glaives will go with the group," Libertus offered a few final instructions. "Don't stop, get these people inside the city and watch for more." A sharp rap on the truck gave the driver the sign to move on.

Iris leaned out the window. "Find him, please?"

Ava nodded in agreement; Libertus joining her as the truck pulled out into the darkness. "Are you going to tell me what that was about or just take off again?"

Without thinking, Ava checked her gear and tightened her harness. "The Marshal and the Shield are missing," she said, with as little emotion as possible, "I could use your help. They were headed to the Vesperpool about four hours ago and haven't returned." She held up her hand knowing the question. "Before you ask, I tried both cells and received no reply."

She stepped back as Libertus called the two remaining Glaives to him. She listened as he explained, instructing them to each drive a vehicle behind him and Ava. "Come on, kiddo. Move back and hang on. Let's go get your boyfriend."

"Libertus," Ava's exasperation only made Libertus laugh as she held on. Images filled her head as they rode ahead, of one or both men injured. Shaking the thoughts free, she noted Libertus a better rider than expected, speeding them along without attempting to talk. She wondered if he'd ridden in Galahd and hoped to ask him later.

The bike decelerated and Libertus pulled to a halt. "Feel that?" He asked, settling on his feet. Ava climbed off the back of her bike. A deep tremor shook the ground, the vibration traveling up her legs. "That's the Marshal. They're fighting something and he's using everything he's got. Are you ready for this?"

She nodded, pulling out her warping dagger. "So what's the plan?"

"Warp in, stay to the left. If any are injured, you get them clear," he said. "Can you pull the heavy stuff and back me up?"

"Fire and ice, no problem," she said, "Thunder only at close range. My shielding has a wider range, too."

Libertus' warping dagger appeared in his hand. "The others will catch up to us soon. So, follow my lead when the fighting starts and listen for the calls, got it?"

"Got it." Taking a deep breath, Ava broke into a run and hurled the dagger as far as she could. The air crackled and burned as she reappeared grasping the dagger, her momentum pushing her onward. Another throw and the magic propelled her closer to her goal; the acrid burnt smell of ozone and sulfur filled her nose as she chucked the blade again.

l-l-l

Kneeling, Gladio pushed himself to stand. "Are you all right?" Cor didn't answer. "Marshal! I said, are you all right?"

The katana in his hand disappeared, and with a light roll of his shoulder, Cor turned to Gladio. "I'm not the one who ended up on the ground, Gladiolus."

"A little warning next time, and I'll get out of the way."

"It's called situational awareness," Cor said, stretching his neck to the right. "I expected more from you."

Gladio's jaw tightened. "Are we still talking about the fight?"

The icy stare from Cor contradicted his reply. "For now, yes."

The two converged, neither willing to back down, until a pool of violet and red miasma and the groan of metal pulled their attention ahead of them both. "You gotta be kidding me," Gladio said, as two red tinted fists punched through the swirling cloud rising from the ground.

A sudden burst filled Gladio's nose, a fleeting memory. Sharp and pungent, a gust of wind carried a familiar mix. Gladio recalled the mingled scent of a snuffed candle and the air just after a thunderstorm. "Smell that?" Ava had indulged him years prior, her ability to warp far different from Noct, the lingering smell of a Glaive's method of travel sat within his memories of her.

Cor nodded, his katana appearing in his hand. "Glaives." The two stood ready, waiting for the first strike, one to right and the other to the left. "We'll continue our conversation later; try to keep up."

Not bothering to bite back his aggravation, Gladio countered. "Try to stay out of my way."

Red Giants were formidable, far worse than their Iron counterparts, resistant to magic and combat, each blow worth little; to overpower the giant would take perseverance and strength. Gripping his sword hilt, Gladio swallowed a sigh. _Three hours of battles_ , he thought, _and we still haven't gotten close enough to find the missing hunters_. Gladio rolled both shoulders forward, letting the weight of broadsword settle in his hand.

The flash between them disoriented the two for a second, just as the gargantuan flaming sword swooped toward them both. A brilliant blue shield deflected the blow, the Glaive holding it shaking her head, as she held out both arms, keeping the shield around them. "Both of you go, go now!"

Gladio stepped back, the realization of who had appeared between them crystalizing in her long dark hair and a familiar voice. "Ava?"

"Go, damn you, I can't hold this forever! The others will be here soon!" Ava's knee wobbled; the second slash impacted her shield with even more force. "Stop staring at me and get out of the way!"

Gladio moved behind her, Cor shifted to wait just to the right of her shoulder. "Ava, we have to move forward. The missing hunters could still be alive."

She nodded. "Fine, let us take care of this first and then we'll all go."

Frowning, Gladio stepped back. "Who's us?"

Ava leaned her head toward the flash of light as one Glaive attacked from the right. "The Glaives, I need to help Libertus first and then we'll go." She warned them both to get clear. "If I have to use any magic, you'll get hurt."

Bright headlights caught Gladio's attention. Taking his eyes from Ava long enough to watch two more Glaives charge into battle, he wondered if she'd thrown in with the Glaives after all.

"Get ready to break, both of you!" Ava's final warning delivered, she released the shield and warped to her left. "Libertus!"

Memories of Ava pulling a small flame or an ice mass had been a part of their time together; he'd always been captivated by what she could do, but what he saw unfold reminded him of the Reservoir and the King's magic proving too much for her. This time, Ava was different. She radiated a confidence he'd not seen in her. Winds swirled around a bright white point of light, growing larger until it floated in front of her.

A strong grip on his arm pulled Gladio back. "We need to get clear," Cor warned, "you won't withstand their magic, Gladio. Retreat to the vehicle."

"Not a chance, I'm not leaving Ava here." His defiance strong in his stance and chin, Gladio refused to move. A veil of cold mist descended around their feet.

The lead Glaive shouted back to Cor, leaving no doubt as to their next moves. "Marshal, take the Shield get out of range. We'll find your missing hunters and return to Lestallum." His next instructions were directed toward Ava. "One more pass and then I'm counting on you to get those two back to Lestallum, are we clear?"

Gladio didn't miss the hesitation, the slight drop of her head at the orders delivered. She wanted to stay. He was sure of it, but she answered in the affirmative.

"Gladio, back to the truck now." At the moment the blistering cold froze the ground beneath him, Gladio cursed, realizing his mistake. Noct had done the same thing, messing around with magic flasks, he'd nearly knocked them all out when he created a flask too much for any of them to withstand.

Extreme cold burned intensely as any flame, and the itch on his skin flared growing more painful as the seconds ticked by. "Damn." His eyes teared, closing of their own volition, and muscles vibrated in a futile attempt to warm him. A shower of icy shards attacked his lungs with each breath until a branding sear of another's touch shoved a cylinder into his hand.

"You should have listened, Gladio."

 _Ava_ , he thought, trying to open his eyes. Hushed, another object pressed against his eager grasp, the warmth spreading through him coating every muscle as he took a deep breath without pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but warm fingers brushed against his lips.

"Almost there."

He felt arms guiding him away from the fight. Within several steps Gladio felt able to walk without help. "Thanks. I think I'm all right."

Cor scoffed, following Gladio to the truck. "You're fine. Despite the over inflated ego and inability to listen, you survived. Get in the back." Turning to Ava, he continued. "Is everyone out?"

"Yes," she replied. "All the personnel should be in Lestallum except for your missing hunters, but Libertus and the others will find them. My bike is down the road, I'll catch up to you, I could use a ride back." She explained briefly about the near spill.

"Do me a favor and sit with him; we'll pick up the bike on the way." Glancing over toward the truck bed, Cor shook his head. "Make sure he does nothing stupid, maybe you'll have better luck."

Gladio crossed his arms. "I'm sitting right here, you know."

"Then you should have little trouble listening for once." Leaving Ava to climb into the truck bed, Cor returned to the cab.

Ava sat across from him, keeping her voice low. "What did you do?"

"Got me," Gladio shrugged.

The divider slammed open. "Therein rests the problem." Cor shut the divider and started the engine.


	4. What Were You Expecting

The wooden chair scraped against tile before Cor lifted it, slamming it down near Gladio. "Sit and listen."

"Marshal, I apologized-"

Standing rigid with his arms crossed, Cor nodded toward the chair, his speech slow and deliberate accenting each word. "Sit and listen." He waited for Gladio to take a seat before continuing. "You apologized. I heard. But it's still clear you are incapable of setting aside your ego long enough to understand how you hurt others and damaged your relationships."

Gladio understood he'd have to face Cor eventually. He'd messed up and suspected Cor might have more than a few words to say. "You mean Ava."

"All right, so all I'll say about Ava is she explained her perceptions of what took place." Cor said, grabbing another chair he sat against the wall. "And you attempted to the same. The problem is you lack the humility to understand the damage you caused, but I'm not here to work things out between you. That's for you both to decide what happens next."

"Thanks."

Cor shook his head. "Don't thank me. If it were my decision, you'd be on permanent watch in the power plant until the King returns, but for what it's worth . . .you did well in Altissia."

"Wait a minute, are you serious? You think I did well after that _don't be a butthead_ speech?"

For a moment, Cor stared back at Gladio. "I don't recall using the word _butthead_."

"Close enough."

Pursing his lips, Cor responded. "You and Ava seem to hear different words whenever I speak. Must have been that school you both attended. _How to annoy your elders by not listening_. You _both_ graduated that class with honors."

Gladio laughed and then quickly tried to sober his reaction. "Sorry. I guess I should be grateful you don't think I screwed everything up."

"I didn't say that either. Do you recall our discussions about mission objectives and outcomes? Altissia had its share of mistakes, but the king survived."

Even though Gladio understood what Cor said, he slouched forward in the chair. "I know, but Lady Lunafreya and Iggy. . .I should have done more."

"The Oracle was not your responsibility. While we may never know what truly happened, it is clear she guaranteed the king's survival." He waited before continuing. "Ignis explained what happened when you were separated; the choices made were his alone. Had you interfered, the consequences might have been even greater."

Gladio pressed his lips into a thin line, biting back the need to lash out. His stilted speech and clenched fists bore the weight of his emotion. "With respect, you don't know that. We should have. . .I should have tried harder to find him and Noct." He sighed. "We could have succeeded if we'd stayed together."

Shaking his head Cor disagreed. "I would have done the same. Wes said you and Prompto helped get the people to safety; you risked yourselves to see innocents safe."

Not wanting to listen, Gladio stood. "Innocents," Gladio scoffed. "While we ran around the city directing traffic, Ignis. . .you saw what happened to him, right? He shouldn't have been alone."

"Listen well. Not every battle will be won; not every task will be completed, but even in the face of those small failures lays the path to win the war. The Shield stands before the king even in loss. If you break now, who will stand with him?"

Logically, Cor's words made sense, but Gladio didn't want logic, he wanted answers. "At what cost?"

"Are you the Shield or not?"

"Yes, I'm the Shield! All right? I know what I have to do, but sacrificing others is not what I'm about. I'll take any hit, I'm ready to give my life for Noct, but I'm not all right serving up everyone that matters to me, not if I can change it." The small safe house didn't leave much room for distance, but Gladio crossed the room toward the far wall. "It's not too late to fix what I can."

Cor followed, resting a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I understand."

"Sorry, Marshal. I don't think you do."

"Then think on this- the three of you still have a path to follow. The king will return," Cor said, "but for me, all those I had sworn to protect are dead because of the Empire except for the king and one other. Remember that when you think to judge."

The painful truth of Cor's admission diminished Gladio's anger; he apologized before changing the subject, the one that still weighed on his heart. "About Ava," he said, "I need your help. She's hurting, and it's my fault. I've apologized, but I can't leave it as it is and I'm not sure how to get her to listen."

"It's not my place to interfere or try to explain."

Gladio stared up at the ceiling, hands gripping the side of his neck. "What am I supposed to do? Say something like sorry I was such an ass, but I love you?" Gladio stopped realizing what he'd said in front of Cor. "Shit."

A corner of Cor's mouth lifted. "Simplest is often best Gladio, although I'd suggest something a little more heartfelt and perhaps skip the cursing. For now, give Ava time."

"Yeah, all right. Thanks, Marshal."

l-l-l

 _This is Dave speaking. Y'all know my voice by now. Don't matter where you hail from, we're here keeping the light burnin' in Lestallum. It's mighty dangerous out there on your own so, give us a holler at LFF-1500, we'll send a hunter to fetch you and yours and bring 'em to safety. There's plenty of room, food and shelter here in Lestallum; so remember, just one quick call to LFF-1500. Ask for Raven. Until then, stay safe._

The recorded radio spot ended, and Dave turned the machine off while Ava and Ignis kept silent. Offering a half smile he turned to face them both. "Good enough?"

Ava forced a thin lipped smiled. "Mmm hmm, it's great, Dave." She felt the firm grip of Ignis' hand on her elbow holding her in check.

"Don't you worry about those phone calls; we've got hunters who'll see to them." Picking up the machine he tucked it under his arm and with a sharp whistle called his dog from his rest. "Well, I'll tell the boys to broadcast this right away, see ya' later, Raven."

Ava waited until Dave's retreating footsteps guaranteed he'd exited the service hallway. Palms down of the work table she leaned over, head bowed. " _Ask for Raven._ What was he thinking?" Ava asked, turning her head toward Ignis. "Forget that, am I allowed to stab people?"

At first Ignis said nothing, choosing instead to answer with a quieted sigh. "No, you may not stab people, and I'm surprised you would ask. As for the rest, his heart is in the right place." He paused. "Your rather surly attitude of late begs the question- where your heart lies."

She couldn't deal with yet another lecture or dissection of her relationship or lack thereof. Unwilling to broach the subject of Gladio again, Ava shifted the conversation. "When do you leave for Hammerhead?"

The building tensions between Ava and Gladio increased over the time he'd remained in Lestallum leaving Ignis and Iris with little hope of arranging any reconciliation between them. "I see. So am I dismissed, my lady?" He stepped away, heading toward the corridor.

"Ignis wait. I. . . you're trying to help."

He didn't face her. "How kind of you to remember." Another moment passed and Ignis turned around. "If remaining here is too much, then consider joining the party leaving for Hammerhead. A few days and a change of. . .company might be in order."

A firm knock on the door frame interrupted them, Ava surprised to see the Marshal inside the Leville. "I planned to suggest something similar Ignis; my thanks for doing so."

"Marshal." Ignis tilted his head toward Ava. "Tomorrow morning, we leave at six. I shall inform Miss Robyn you intend to accompany the group."

Cor shifted out of the doorway allowing Ignis to pass. "Whatever is going on between you and Gladiolus needs to end. Either walk away or stop avoiding the situation."

She huffed and walked further into the kitchen. "It's not that easy," she said, "I thought you would talk with him."

Crossing his arms Cor, repeated her words with little inflection or emotion. "You thought I would talk with him." His lips pressed into a thin line, Ava had been on the receiving end of many lectures that began with the simple expression.

She'd have to stave off the impending dialogue or face one more reprimand by Cor. "It's not that I'm asking you to act in my place-"

He cut off her rationalization. "Aren't you? Ava, you're adults-at least in years. The two of you need to work this out, not me. End it, fix it, it's not for me to decide. What I must do is point out to both that the longer you fixate on your relationship you do a disservice to the people counting on you."

The retort rested on her tongue, but Ava held back and tried to appeal to Cor. She felt trapped, not wanted to give in, but she understood what Cor had said. "I don't know what to do." The vulnerability in her words was no act; she'd been able to push her personal life aside to prepare Lestallum and the Leville for the time to come, but no longer. "I need your help."

He sighed, a slight frown taking over his earlier strictness. "Ava, I can only advise you as I have before."

"I can't. . . _do_. . .things like this. Give me a base to infiltrate, an enemy to track or send me on some mission to fetch something-that I can do." Grabbing her neck with both hands, she closed her eyes. "I wish. . . it doesn't matter. I'm going to Hammerhead tomorrow, Gladio will leave by the time I get back."

She understood the disappointment in Cor's face, he'd always had such high expectations for Ava.

"Avoidance is not a solution."

Ava had worked on keeping her anger in check, but Cor's unwillingness to help aggravated her. "You're not very good at being supportive. I thought you might care to be at least somewhat interested."

A deeper frown settled, tightening his jaw. "Acting like a child is unbecoming. Welcome to adulthood. If you want to know my thoughts, I'll share. Gladiolus allowed his ego to speak for him and once he started he couldn't stop. You wounded him and he fought back rather than allow rational thought to guide him through."

"How is that my fault?"

Cor stepped closer. "It is not your fault, Ava. You are not responsible for Gladio's actions, and I understand he's attempted to apologize. The next step is yours. You need to decide if you can forgive and try again, or stop playing games. The future is uncertain, resolve what you are able before it is too late."

l-l-l

Robyn's turn at the front desk had left her agitated and done with people; she'd only agreed to take on the extra work in exchange for a bed and laundry privileges. Training the Shield's kid sister had been added on in the last few weeks. Robyn wasn't allowed out on Glaive missions, despite her protests she didn't need the King's magic to fight, Libertus refused to budge.

Iris waited in the small seating area, attempting to practice a dagger twirl Robyn had showed her. Robyn sighed dramatically after the fifth time the dagger clattered to the floor. "Iris, you'll injure yourself and then where will that leave me?"

"Sorry, Robs. I can't seem to get it."

"I can see that," Robyn said flicking her eyes up long enough to catch Iris. "Practice your grip instead. As soon as Dustin shows up, we're history."

Iris stood, scuffed her boot along the floor and huffed. "That's so lame, what's wrong with the way I hold the daggers? Ava taught me."

The slow rise of Robyn's green eyes to meet Iris' comment left little doubt to Robyn's opinion. "Ava does it wrong."

"Wait a minute, Ava is a great fighter! How could she be wrong?" Iris picked up her weapons and moved to the desk.

"Ava can fight, I'm not saying she can't. I'm saying she holds her blades wrong." Robyn held out her hand. "Here, watch me." She gripped the dagger in her right hand, the tip pointed toward her arm. "All of you do the same damnable thing; hold your blades pointing toward your forearms. Why? Wasted movement to slice the target in front of you. Sure, it looks cool, but it's not practical." Robyn flipped the dagger around, the tip pointing out. "Look, you can do whatever you like when we're done, but with me, this is how you wield a blade, got it?"

Iris punctuated her agreement with a nod of her head. "So, Robs. If I can get better with the daggers, could you teach me how to be a gun-"

"Not a chance. Stick to the blades." Cutting off Iris with a glare and slash of her hand through the air, Robyn couldn't risk showing Iris even the basics of being a gunner, not without incurring the wrath of at least a few of those in residence. "Look, the Marshal, Ava and even Libertus told me to help you with your blade skills, that's it." A quick sweep of her eyes showed they had the lobby to themselves. "Plus, I'd like to avoid any disagreements with your brother."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Gladdy is no big deal. I can handle him. Please?"

"No soddin' way. Don't invite trouble."

Iris checked the lobby and leaned out the front entrance. "There's no one here, Gladdy is probably talking someone's ear off or looking for Ava."

Leaning closer, Robyn surveyed the room again before pressing Iris. "Let me ask you something, because I don't get it. Ava seems intelligent and capable, what possessed her to choose your brother?"

She laughed in response. "Oh, Gladdy's harmless; he's sweet when you get to know him. You'll see."

Hands raised, Robyn conceded to Iris. "Pass." Dustin's entrance from the service corridor ended their conversation.

"Miss Robyn, if you would add Avis to the group leaving for Hammerhead, and see if you can fit her into one of the arranged vehicles."

Robyn shook her head, but held back. All the vehicles were full. Snapping at the messenger made her no better than those who she railed against. "We're full up, Ava can take her truck and we'll shift two Glaives around to ride with her."

Dustin and Robyn continued to discuss possibilities unaware of Gladio's entrance to the lobby; he listened to the discussion realizing they meant to send Ava out without backup. Interrupting the conversation with his presence, Gladio leaned on his elbow. "I'll go. I can ride backup for her."

Iris piped up. "I'll go, too."

All three of the others refused Iris' request, but Gladio spoke first. "You're not going." Giving his sister a sideways hug, Gladio explained. "I know you want to help, but you should trust in the skills of those around you."

Robyn's nostrils flared. "Hey, maybe you should listen to your own advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She tired of the group not trusting in Iris' skills. Only Ava had shown faith, seeing Iris' potential. Iris refused to sit still and watch others defend her and the people she cared about. "You're her blood; show a little loyalty."

"It's okay, Robyn, Gladdy isn't being mean."

Robyn left the counter to face Gladio; barely reaching his chest in height, she refused to back down. "You walk around like you own this city, and your ego enters the room long before you. That's a problem." She crossed her arms, meeting his eyes as best she could. "You can toss around fancy titles and family names all you want, but the truth is-you lost the king. You. The one fucking job that fell to you and you failed, leaving us with all this."

"You don't know shit."

Once she started, Robyn couldn't stop. "I know enough to understand that you don't think. You react. So does Iris, and I'm trying to break her of that bad habit." Pointing her finger into Gladio's chest, she continued her tirade. "Maybe if you use that thick head of yours more often, your girlfriend wouldn't have needed to save your sorry ass in Meldacio, and as for what I know? I've seen and heard enough to understand that if you could stop brooding for five fucking minutes and say what you really think to the people that matter most to you, it'd get a little easier to be around you." Robyn huffed, straightened her jacket and moved toward the front entrance. "Let's go Iris."

l-l-l

Despite his anger, Gladio kept his composure long enough to find Ignis near the storage rooms and ask for a few minutes.

"How can I help?"

"The woman at the front desk who is she?" Gladio had to remember the subtle changes since Ignis lost his sight. Before his ordeal, Ignis could express his attitude in his facial expressions and stares, but the blank face turned to Gladio gave little insight into Ignis' thoughts. "You know, the short redhead who likes to say _fuck_ a lot?"

"Yes," Ignis said, "that would be Robyn–a hunter born in the Protectorate who survived the fall of the Crown City." Ignis continued. "How many times did she curse at you?"

Gladio couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, you got me. A few. Maybe two or three, I wasn't taking notes while she was yelling at me."

"Come now, Gladio. I doubt Robyn raised her voice, she has a particular flair for colorful language and idioms that convey the truth of the matter far better than a raised voice could."

Ignis had a certain way of speaking; Gladio heard the dig in his words, he'd gotten used to picking out the thinly veiled sarcasm often spoken by his friend. "Fair enough. Why is Iris following her around?"

Weskham interrupted to ask Ignis a few pointed questions, delaying his response. The two talked about the supply lines and Cindy's assertions, Hammerhead needed little else over her requests. Soon, Gladio joined the conversation, asking questions about the mission set for the morning.

"It's rougher there," Weskham explained, "nothing like Meldacio, but we are changing the groups every few months. Hammerhead's fortifications require a few modifications and between the roaming fauna and the increased daemon activity, we need additional help for two or three days."

Meldacio had been more than Gladio expected. They'd fought daemons with Noct, and Gladio believed they'd had a few close battles, but staying in the undercroft seemed to attract the toughest daemons to their location. The rush had waned in a week, always being ripped from sleep to assist another group of hunters pinned down or on the verge of collapse. The battles had lost their appeal; it wasn't an occasional thing, but constant.

The time had given Gladio the distance he thought he'd needed from Ava, hoping to find some way of letting go, but instead it only deepened his thoughts and concerns of her. He'd tried waiting until Ava approached him, but he problem was, she hadn't.

"Gladio?" Ignis' voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Are you unwell?"

"Huh?" A quick scan of the room revealed Weskham had left. "Sorry Iggy. What were you saying?" The knowing laugh from Ignis needed little commentary. Gladio rubbed the back of his neck in response to his embarrassment at being caught thinking about Ava. "Yeah, I know. I've got it bad."

"To say the least, but we were speaking of Robyn before the interruption," Ignis said, "You can find Iris and Robyn near the power plant. Robyn has taken over Iris' training."

His right hand clenched into a tight fist. "Like hell she is, that's my sister. Who's idea was that?"

"I believe Iris had asked Ava, but her duties to Lestallum and chasing after every issue from Hammerhead to Meldacio had kept her busy, and Robyn agreed to assist," Ignis explained. "Iris has been doing well and improving under Robyn's tutelage."

Gladio thanked Ignis, promising to check in before the convoy left for Hammerhead. Gladio didn't care where he sat, but he wanted in on the mission. "I've gotta check on . . . something, but when we get to Hammerhead? The three of us, you, me and Prompto. . .we gotta talk, all right?"

l-l-l

"Iris!" Gladio raised his voice for the third time attempting to stop the sparring match.

Iris blocked Robyn's advance and shifted her body to dodge the follow-through. "I'm a," she ducked, turning to her right, "little busy, Gladdy."

Not used to being put off by Iris, Gladio called out his broadsword slashing through the center of the sparring space, sending Iris to stumble back a few steps. "Gladdy! What are you doing?"

"Ending this." The broadsword disappeared, Gladio placing his hand on Iris' shoulder. "This is not what father wanted for you, Iris. You shouldn't be fighting. Leave that to the others, all right? He wanted Ava to protect you, not send you out into battle. Please, go back to the Leville."

Iris shook her head. "I'm not a little kid, I want to help." The slight quiver in her bottom lip nearly convinced him to stop, but before he could speak, Gladio faced a new foe.

"You really are some sorry asshole. We are surrounded by things that want to fucking kill us. That includes Iris. If Lestallum's power dies, so do we all."

Gladio scoffed, staring down at Robyn's reddening face. "This is none of your business."

"News flash, if Lestallum is invaded, your sister could die without knowing how to fight properly. Look at her; she's not a meat head like you. She can't rush in smashing things until they die. Iris needs to fight smart." Robyn stood without flinching once. "Guess what, I take this seriously, and if there's any room for caring about anyone else besides you in there, you'll back the fuck off and let me make sure Iris is still standing when the time comes." Robyn turned her back and moved away.

"I don't know you." He couldn't argue against Iris' safety, Gladio didn't like the idea of Iris fighting, but leaving her unprepared if he wasn't around wasn't the answer either.

"No shit, but if you need confirmation, talk to Cor or Ava, at least they understand. You're so entrenched amongst yourselves; ex-Guard and Glaives alike, you think no one else can be capable. We hunters can't do magic, but I've been roaming forests and getting by on my own since I could walk. I know survival. Ava wouldn't have entrusted me with Iris' training if I was a fuck up."

Staring at Robyn, Gladio still didn't like the idea, no matter how capable she thought herself.

"Tell you what. You and me. Right here." Robyn paced in front of him. "First contact wins. You win, I go away and you get to explain to Ava and Cor why I'm not training your sister. If I win? You leave and let me do what I was asked to without big brother breathing down my neck."

"Fine." Gladio rolled his shoulders. "Let's do this." He turned away to see to Iris when a kick to the back of his knee caused Gladio to wobble.

"I win," she said, "who turns their back on an enemy? You're even dumber than I thought. How have you survived for so long?"

Gladio turned to face Robyn, her glare daring him to push back. "What the hell was that?"

"This isn't a game! You can roll your shoulders, glare and growl all you want, but when it comes down to it, you weren't ready. Now, kindly fuck off and let me teach Iris the right way to survive."


	5. Love Bites

The hum of the power plant resonated through Ava. She'd taken to hiding atop the rooftops whenever possible avoiding almost everyone. During the past eleven months, the solitude had been her choice. Ava remained unconvinced the decision to pull away from Gladio had been the right one, but she'd not changed her mind, no matter how isolated.

Her interactions with Gladio fell into a false friendship, niceties masking what they both wanted to say mixed with teasing that often fell into awkward silences. The truth of it hurt. Somewhere along the way she'd made the wrong decision. With each passing month, they drifted further apart. Nearing a year without real conversation or interaction, his absence only deepened her sorrow.

Tears were a constant in life now, their absence once a point of pride, the lack of emotion had been a sign of her strength. Ava no longer cared about her perceived weakness, but when the worst of it took hold, she hid on the rooftop overlooking the power plant.

The ping and buzz from her phone showed a text message waited for her. Swiping the display, she read his name in small white letters. _Gladio_. A long sigh ended in a series of coughs mixed with sobs, trying to clear the emotions from her body and mind. Ava knew if she didn't answer, he'd call and finding her like this would make things far worse.

 _Where are you?_

Taking her phone in hand, Ava typed a quick response _._

 _I'm in the middle of something. Let me get back to you._

Before Ava could slip the phone into her pocket, it buzzed again.

 _No. I don't think so._

She stared at his response, unsure what to say next, Ava attempted to placate him.

 _I'm fine, give me an hour_.

Realizing Gladio wouldn't give up; she stood, using every technique she'd learned from Cor, and quieted her mind. Deep breaths pushed aside her tears, and long, slow exhales covered her anxiety. She could hold it together for a brief period, at least until Gladio's curiosity was sated. A final roll of her shoulders to settle into a false state of calm met with a sharp exhale. "I can do this."

Once balanced, she placed the call and took another deep breath. Confident she could talk with him for a few minutes she waited for the call to connect. Cell service worked, but calls often took a few extra seconds to reach the destination. The nearby tones of the King's Knight theme turned her around, to see Gladio hopping the rooftop heading in her direction. He'd seen her, sitting alone and crying. She couldn't pretend all was well.

Phone stuffed into her pocket, Ava managed a weak smile in hopes he'd leave it alone. "Hey, tough guy."

"Hey yourself, what's going on, Ava?" He asked, eyes searching her face. "I got in about an hour ago, and I find Iggy waiting for me convinced you were in trouble. I had to press him to tell me where to look so please, talk to me-after what I saw . . . you were. . .Ava, let me help."

She should have known. Ignis had been more vocal about her isolation and avoidance for months. Ava thought she'd escaped his uncanny insight and understanding. For someone with barely a passing ability to see light and shadow, he picked up on the subtlest behavior changes in her. Apparently, even with Aranea in permanent residence in the city, he'd noted Ava's withdrawal. She searched for the right words to offer without tears and found nothing.

"Iggy's worried, and that's saying a lot," he said. "And, I'm not gonna lie, seeing you up here alone, I am too. You're hiding and that's never good." He reached for her and then as if suddenly remembering their agreement pulled back, Ava frowning at his reaction.

"I'm . . .coping with a decision I made." A false smile crossed her face. "It's taking longer than I'd hoped, and I'm sorry if I've caused you worry, I'll apologize to Ignis, too."

Holding her eyes with his, he leaned closer as he spoke. "You still can't lie to me, Ava. I get it if you're uncomfortable, but I'm doing as you asked, remember?"

l-l-l

Eleven Months Earlier-

 _The convoy to Hammerhead planned for a four vehicle trip. Ava's late addition to the party meant an additional truck would be needed. She'd arranged for Cindy to work on her bike owing to the fact that Cid hadn't brought the parts when he'd moved to Lestallum. Ava didn't have enough confidence to chance riding it again after her near crash on the road to Meldacio, leaving her without backup for the drive to Hammerhead._

 _Gripping the steering wheel, Ava reassured herself aloud she could handle the drive as long as she kept close to the group. The bike had been tied and secured in the truck bed, and Ava waited for a final shuffling of bodies to see if a Glaive could be spared for a ride along. Libertus approached the truck on the driver's side._

 _"_ _Hey, kiddo. I've got good news and bad," he said, leaning on the open window. "Good news is we're ready to go, a last-minute addition will ride as backup with you. Bad news is you're not going to be happy with me." He banged his open palm on the truck hood as Gladio came in to view, bag slung over his shoulder._

 _Gladio dropped his bag behind the seat and climbed in. "Are you sure you're all right with this? Iggy said you wouldn't mind."_

 _She'd remember this the next time Ignis pushed back on a mission, a chore or anything he preferred not to do. "I didn't know, but it's fine," she lied._

 _It wasn't that long of a drive, and Gladio often read or sleep on car trips. As expected, they traveled in silence until reaching the halfway point. Ava wasn't prepared when Gladio cut through the comfortable silence._

 _"_ _I don't know how else to say this, but I've gotta ask. Are we. . .are we done?" Her heart slowed as his words sped from his lips. "I don't know what else to think. You won't talk with me, you've avoided me every time I've tried and . . . I don't deserve an explanation, but I'd like to know if I should stop trying, you know? No matter what you say, the way I feel about you won't change, but I'm getting the picture you want me to leave you alone-for good."_

 _Ava couldn't breathe. On one hand, she was angry, Gladio had accused her of using her body to get what she wanted, sleeping her way into the Guard. He'd apologized, and given his explanation, but Ava wasn't sure if it was enough to forget. She coughed; the need for air pushed her body to take control. Glancing once toward him, Ava forced her response._

 _"_ _You said horrible things, Gladio. How do I say everything is all right?"_

 _He slouched in the seat, head bent, the motion catching her eye. "I guess you can't. If it were me, I don't know if I could either. It means nothing, but I can't forget what I said." He paused, sighing before he continued. "Ava, if I could take it back, or find a way to make it right, I'd do whatever you asked; I didn't think, and I should have."_

 _They both fell silent, neither breaching the silence to comfort the other. Making the turn toward Hammerhead, the convoy passed Galdin Quay, Gladio staring beyond Ava at the seaside as they passed. "I'd had it all planned out, know."_

 _The question of what he meant waited to be asked; Ava hesitated, dreading the possibilities. Gripping the steering wheel even tighter, her question delivered in a half-whisper. "What do you mean?"_

 _He coughed, then laughed; a clear sign of his nerves. "I. . .well it's," he laughed once and a sharp exhale preceded a brief silence. He cleared his throat and turned toward her. Half muttering something to himself, Gladio finally spoke. "Ava, I-"_

 _Tears falling, she whispered her plea for him to stop. "Please, I don't. . .please don't say it, not now." Falling silent, Gladio shifted in his seat crossing his arms. Ava rubbed the wetness from her face. "I'm sorry."_

 _His voice low and soft delivered the last words spoken. "You don't owe me anything. Not ever. I did this."_

l-l-l

Even the passing thought of their conversation renewed her tears. Gladio sighed, looking away at first and then holding her shoulders. "I used to make you laugh. Now all it seems I'm good for is hurting you even more." Head bowed, he offered an apology before he continued. "This was a mistake," he said releasing her and stepping back. "Don't shut out Iggy and the others, all right? Don't disappear, Ava. You're too important."

Shaking her head, Ava found her voice. "That's not true, I can't do what they want, I can't-"

He frowned, closing the distance between them. "Stop it. You're getting lost in your head. Ava, look at me."

Meeting his strength, she nodded.

"I thought all this," he gestured around him, "was Iggy, but he insists none of this would have happened without you. You put the teams together, pairing those who challenge and complement one another." Stepping back again, he laughed. "That crazy woman helped Iris. My sister. Kicking ass and fearless, I've seen her fight. That was _your_ doing."

Gladio shrugged when she didn't react and continued. "The provisions, stockpiling, Iggy explained you'd presented the ideas and pushed to have them accepted. Ava, can't you see what you've done?"

She stared back at him, wondering if all those meetings and ideas had really come to fruition; if the city could sustain the people, then survival was possible until the King's return. Another thought grabbed her attention, if it were true, if Gladio had learned to look beyond himself, then Ava might have a way back for them both.

"Gladio," she planned her question despite the opposition in her thoughts. Of all the potential answers, only one concerned her. "Are you. . .I mean, have you. . .what about you?" She'd never been shy before, not with him, but this time Ava felt her cheeks burn. Rather than face embarrassment or rejection, Ava shook free of her curiosity and decided on a rushed end to their conversation. "I should get back." Without forethought, she placed her hand flat on his chest, patting it lightly, something she'd done so many times in the past. "Maybe I'll see you around, tough guy."

Covering her hand with his, Gladio refused to let her go. "It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to run away. The answer is no, there's been no one else," dropping his voice low he added, "you could stay and talk with me, you know."

"I. . . I don't. . .how can we go back?"

"We don't. We talk and take small steps." The gentle stroke of his fingers on her hand continued as he spoke. "How about this? I have a mission I can't get out of; it's a few days looking after some hunters while they fish. Come with me." These trips rotated, concerns of overfishing and the lack of suitable boats left the hunters with dangerous choices; the most prolific fishing resting within the worst locations. "The fishing party has a few sites to hit. Get out of the city, watch my back and I'll watch yours. I'd rather have you along than a Glaive I don't know."

Libertus always sent at least one Glaive assigned to each mission, and where the King's guard were concerned, it proved a must. Prompto, Gladio and Ignis never traveled without Glaive escort; the presence of the Glaives thought to be in deference to the missing King Noctis.

For a moment the excitement of a real mission, not just deliveries and meetings brightened Ava's mood, but she'd been blocked numerous times by Libertus and even Cor with longer, more dangerous missions. "Cor would never allow it," she said, "and Libertus seems to treat me more like a delicate doll of late." Tapping her index finger against her lips, Ava ran through her options, blind to Gladio's widening grin.

"So, you want to go, don't you?"

Ava broke from her thought process and nodded. "If I can convince Libertus and Cor? I'm in." she said, meeting his eyes. "With a few added ground rules."

Gladio's smile didn't fade. "Naturally. Spill it."

"My own tent, and you're not allowed to ask me if I'm all right every five minutes."

"Sounds reasonable," Gladio scratched his chin. "Deal. Is there anything else?"

The surge of confidence renewed a bit of her former tenacity. "Yes," she said, eyes fixed on his, "if I tell you to run, you run. None of your usual overprotective garbage, you don't have proper gear to withstand magic, and before you even think to argue, this point is non-negotiable."

Raising his hands in surrender, Gladio agreed. "If I can get the gear? Then you're stuck with me."

The likelihood of procuring another protection ring would prove slim; no Glaive would part with theirs-not even for the Shield. "Don't bet on it Gladio," she said, walking toward the corner of the rooftop, "good night, tough guy."

l-l-l

Those without the benefit of an internal clock could no longer rely on the sun's rise in the morning. The dark nights barely changed at dawn to a drab olive grey sky. Whatever blocked the sun's rays continued to worsen the longer time passed. Ava woke often long before sunrise, her fitful sleep and near constant nightmares often robbing her of proper rest.

Wandering into the kitchen, she hoped to fill a few water canteens and empty bottles before they left. Cor's solitary presence in the large kitchen wasn't odd, but the large pack sitting on the countertop surprised her. "Leaving already?"

"No. I'm staying for now," he nodded toward the bag, "that's for you. A few extras, close combat blades, curatives and provisions." He stepped toward her and then stopped. "Ava, I want you know whatever path you take," Cor stopped, his shoulders sagged for an instant before he righted his posture and continued. "You deserved far better. If there was a way to help you understand how much your father loved you; Mac had such faith in you and I've tried, but I'm not. . .I'm not your father."

"No, but you've done so much for me."

Cor's back rested against a metal rack. "I should have gotten involved when you were younger. Clarus tried to talk me into moving against Juno, but the concerns on what it might mean for you prevented it."

Joining him, she stood next to him as close as she dared, both looking out over the empty kitchen. "As you told me many times, all it takes is a single step to set the path in motion."

He hummed in response before speaking. "Close enough, Ava. When you return, read volume one again, that is, if Gladio hasn't already helped himself to your books."

Ava guessed he'd already heard the plans for the mission and didn't think it appropriate to make light of any of it. "Anyone is free to read them, even Gladio." She wondered if this had been the true subject Cor hoped to broach with her. "We're not running away, the mission will take a few days. I am as capable as a Glaive to provide backup."

"Thank you for the reassurances, Ava, but I wasn't aware that I'd asked for any declaration of your intentions or your skills," he said, turning away. Cor reached for the black bag and slid it across the table top closer to her. "I trust in you. Remember that."

"I will, but what about Gladio?"

Sighing, Cor shook his head. "Gladio is fine on his own. You on the other hand, need to remember one thing."

Brow furrowed, Ava quickly reviewed her plans, everything she needed was prepared, she couldn't have missed anything. "What did I forget?"

He waited at the threshold before turning back toward her. "Let it flow, Ava. Life moves on its own; stop worrying about who you are and discover who you might be."

Ava understood the sentiment; the more she dwelled on things she couldn't change, nothing would, leaving her stuck. She smiled, and for the first time in years, she realized the affection behind his eyes. "When I get back, maybe we could," his raised brow giving her a hint of his interest, spurred her to ask what she'd wanted to ask for over a year. "I have so many questions about my father; maybe you could tell me about the man you knew?"

At first the lack of reaction from Cor concerned Ava. A sudden change softened him, revealing more of the man than he'd let slip with her in many years. Cor smiled until it grabbed hold of his eyes, the first genuine smile she'd seen from Cor in a very long time. "Of course, Ava. When there's time, all right?"

"Thank you." Grabbing the pack, Ava stared at him for a moment, the shift in his stoic persona almost endearing, she wondered if they could ever converse beyond mentor and pupil. _Mac left us both, and we're more alike than different._ She wanted to say more, but Cor left his loud steps carrying him away.

l-l-l

 _Even the stars are disappearing_ , Ava thought. She tried to find even a single faint star; finding none, she hugged her knees, resting her head. Ava listened to the brief conversation taking place behind her, the hunters turning in for the night, Gladio assuring them of an early leave the following day. The rhythmic iridescent glow of the haven's markings kept her attention, until Gladio's legs blocked her view.

"Here," he said, holding out a metal mug. "One of the hunters said it'll help you sleep."

"I'm all right to take first watch if you want to sleep," she shifted to face him, accepting the offered cup. "I'm not tired."

A slight chill moved through her, the shiver passing quickly. Holding out his hand to her, Gladio waited for her to accept. "Come on. At least sit near the fire."

She stood with his help, following him toward the camp chairs. Gladio said little else, shifting the chairs closer to the campfire, waiting for her to sit. Warmed by the fire, Ava closed her eyes. "It's not the same as a real fire. Can you feel the difference?" Opening her eyes, Ava turned her head, Gladio nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. I'd asked Iggy about it, after that first field trial. The campfire lit without having to work at it. Whenever we'd go to Silent Creek, it'd take me a while to get the fire going, remember?" He leaned back in the camp chair. "I don't understand how magic works, but it's helped us out too many times to count." Gladio's slight pause and glance from Ava back to the fire piqued her curiosity.

"I know that look," she said, more than familiar with his tongue-tied way of approaching a subject. He'd been surprised at the intensity of her magic ever since Meldacio, and she had expected the conversation months earlier.

"You're more like them now."

Gladio didn't need to explain. He'd always been concerned about Ava choosing the Glaive over the Guard, despite her protestations.

"Yes and no. It's true only in the sense that the magic is stronger somewhat, I can't explain why, Ignis believes the change in strength has to do with the King, but the Glaive have gained more skills, things I can't do or don't know how-like heal. It was never possible before, but now? Maybe Ignis is right, and the King is making this possible."

Leaning forward, Gladio kept his eyes on the fire. "Will you join the Glaive when this is over?"

His question startled her, proof that Gladio, and the others didn't know about the prophecy. It wasn't her place to reveal anything to him; Ava still hoped Cor was mistaken. "No, I'll never be accepted as a part of the Kingsglaive. I'm a half breed, remember? The taunts may have stopped with Libertus in control, but even he doesn't see me as a Glaive." Raising her hand to halt his protest, Ava explained. "It's all right, they're all on some mission of restitution; something has ignited an almost fanatical need to prove their loyalty."

He hummed in response, the two sitting in silence listening to the fire. "You know you're right. There's no crack as the wood splits, no sputtering. The fire is there, it's warm, but-"

She completed his thought. "It feels off somehow."

"Yeah, kind of like us."

She held back the sigh, they'd made it three days without broaching the subject of their relationship, but Ava had to admit with the final leg of their trip approaching, she would miss Gladio when they parted. "I miss us," she said, "I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you, too," Gladio shifted in his camp chair to face her. "So, what do we do about it?"


	6. Nothing To Do With Love

The mission together had been the easiest step, but missions and responsibilities prevented interaction between Ava and Gladio for several months. Gladio would return to Lestallum whenever possible, and it was in these moments they agreed to small moves and easy steps. Privacy in an overcrowded city and a home base of overly eager friends left them with little choice.

The marked absence of Ava and Gladio from the morning briefing irked Cor. "Did Ava leave word she was leaving the city?"

Weskham flipped through the briefing notes. "The lady Avis is conducting an inventory check and likely started earlier than expected."

Cor stared back. "I see." The slight shrug from Weskham and near imperceptible tilt of his head revealed he knew more but kept silent. Listening to the rest of the items set for discussion, Cor waited until the room cleared before approaching his friend. "All right, Wes. Let me guess, Ava left with Gladiolus."

Weskham's deep laughter did little to change Cor's mood. "My friend, they're young. Surely you remember what that was like?"

Leaning on his fist, Cor nodded. "I wasn't the Shield, Wes."

A slightly raised hand sought to placate. "Leave them be," Wes offered, "I suspect this has less to do with the Shield and far more to do with Avis. She's grown up; you can either be her superior or her support, your choice." Picking up his papers, Weskham read the stubbornness in Cor's expression. "Clarus' son is intelligent, focused and well aware of his obligations."

Cor agreed. "He is exceptional, and I am not questioning his readiness. The King's Shield has excelled in ways I did not expect. His Majesty is fortunate to have such a dedicated guard and friend. We spoke about the aftermath of Altissia. I believe Gladiolus acted as I would have and told him as much."

A brief silence from Weskham allowed him to close the door to the kitchen. "If you have no issues with Gladiolus, then this. . . _attitude_ concerns Avis."

Cor nodded once. "Yes, this concerns Avis. The King's guard cannot be held to the standards of others. While their separation was unfortunate and painful for both, I saw a reprieve. We both know the prophesized outcome."

"Prophecy is not a fact," the growing frown on Weskham's face showed his displeasure. "Regis allowed a possibility to take hold of him, and you know it. There is no certainty," he said. "I have met Prince Noctis; he will not fail. Not with those three at his side." Cor turned his back to Weskham, not a new gesture. The move a signature Weskham had grown accustomed to years ago. What Cor couldn't defeat, he refused to acknowledge.

"Where does that leave Ava? It is better for them to remain apart then deal with the loss to follow."

"If I may, and you will please pardon the vernacular, but that is complete and utter bullshit," Weskham said.

Turning around, Cor's stoicism carried his response. "You cursed. This must be serious."

"You're still a shit, no matter how old." Shaking his head, Weskham shifted the conversation. "Let them have this. Avis is lighter than she's been since I first met her, something has renewed her spirit and I suspect the Shield is that force. They're happy." Placing a hand on Cor's shoulder a sly smile crept across Weskham's face. "Remember happy? It may be quite a number of years ago, old man, but I suspect it's hidden underneath that sour face."

l-l-l

Laughing again, Ava half-heartedly wriggled free from Gladio's arms. "you're supposed to help me with the inventory count."

"I thought," he said, reaching for her again, "I thought you were joking when you asked me to help you with _inventory_."

"And _I_ thought we were taking it one step at a time, did you think I asked you here to fool around?"

He shrugged. "Made sense at the time."

"Easy there, tough guy. Too many people come in and out of these warehouses, not my first choice for a secret getaway." She sidestepped his advance and shoved the clipboard into his hands. "Hold this; it's too hot in here."

His eyes followed her as she slipped out of the long-sleeved shirt, he'd noticed the drop in her body mass a few times, Ava insisting it was the food rationing. She'd always been healthy and muscular; Gladio had never been overly concerned with Ava's physique. Rigorous training caused a stronger build. He'd noted she'd dropped at least a couple of sizes, her guard clothing fit far looser than ever before.

Two months after their fishing mission, they spent more time together whenever Gladio's assignments brought him back to Lestallum. The renewed closeness progressed their physical awareness of one another more recently, and Ava hinted at concerns about discovery, pulling away. Gladio misunderstood the request that morning, but he could enjoy teasing her until the task was done.

His thoughts stopped when the tank top underneath her shirt rose revealing her scarred back. Wide lines drawn in flesh from right to left and left to right crossed her back in violent slashes. The tattoo that once covered her back had been sliced and stretched by scar tissue and injury, destroying the once beautiful image of a fish crow's wings. "Oh, Ava. Is . . .is that what they did to you?"

A hasty pull of her shirt covered the Empire's anger. She'd been severely injured right before the mission to Altissia, the situation and extent of her wounds hidden from Gladio. Her voice, taut with some unknown emotion answered him. "Yes, it doesn't hurt, not anymore." She faced him wearing a soft smile to reassure. "It was my fault, I strayed from the mission, and well," she said, "I paid for that mistake."

Gladio rested the board on top of a crate moving closer to her. Pulling her into his arms he held her to him. "I knew but didn't understand until now. Ava, I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you to go." His heart pounded, breath caught. Ava rubbed his back in response. _She's trying to console me_ , he thought. "Why didn't you tell me?" Once he started, Gladio's voice deepened as the admissions poured out. "Aranea told us as much as she could; what she witnessed, your injuries and the things you said, but I didn't picture this. Had I known what you went through, I never would have. . . what an asshole I turned out to be."

He felt her struggle, push against him until she wrenched free. "Stop blaming yourself for things you can't control." She pulled at her shirt. "This is not your fault! Altissia was not your fault. Ignis' injuries were not your fault. Noct is alive because of Luna and all of you. Don't you understand?"

He wanted to yell, convince her she was wrong, he'd made bad decisions again and again and she and the others had paid for his mistakes. "Noct is gone," he said. "I lost the King. Some fucking Shield." Turning, Gladio moved toward the door.

"Gladiolus, please."

He closed his eyes. There was something in the way she said his name, it fell naturally from her; comfort, affection and need carried on her voice. His neck and chin tightened at the thought of disappointing her and his friends. "If I were half the man you see, Ava. Maybe Noct would be here and Iggy? I could have saved him. I could have saved you."

Ava raised her voice, demanding Gladio's attention. "Look at me."

Turning to face her, Ava stretched out her hand; a flame blinking into existence on her palm. "The King lives. Ask me to prove it every day if you like until you believe."

Past the flame he watched tears traverse silent paths down her cheeks. "Ava."

"Gladio, let me help you."

l-l-l

Cor moved away from the warehouse door, not wanting to hear any more. The two deserved their privacy. Descending the steps, he hoped Ava could guide Gladio from his perceptions of failure. Cor knew the place Gladio had entered in his mind; that same guilt had plagued Cor since Gladio and Ava were young.

He offered an absent wave to Iris and Robyn, their early morning training session underway. Continuing through the city, Cor wove through the citizens flocking to the old market to take in a chance for a change of scenery, until he reached the weapon shop and safe house entrance seeking the privacy of his room.

He'd check the mission requests soon enough, and join whichever group needed an extra blade, but for now, he sought a memory. Reaching into the dresser drawer, he searched for an old envelope resting somewhere in the pile of personal effects; its edges fraying. Inside the envelope rested images from his past, the link between Cor and Ava, and the reasons why.

l-l-l

 _Twenty years earlier_

Waiting in the foyer, Cor stood as close to the corner as possible, hoping Juno wouldn't see him. She had barely spoken to any of them since Ava had turned six almost a year prior. A thunderous clatter descended the stairs, stopping short of Cor. Dark curls brushed aside by little fingers revealed a bright smile. "Hello, Marshal Sir. Daddy says," the little girl paused counting something on her fingers, "Daddy says he needs five minutes and then we can go." She beamed up at him, proud of her message delivery.

"Avis Corvus Callidus!" The sharpness of her mother's voice startled Ava, her small frame shuddered and her happy expression morphed into a mix of fear and sadness.

"Yes. . . yes, mother?"

The verbal assault continued, sharpness demanding total attention from the next room, until Cor's jaw tightened. He stepped silently into the door to Juno's study, each word polite but laced with a silent challenge. "Good Morning, my lady. I'm afraid Avis is expected at the Amicitia household as is her father. Is there a message you need to convey? May I be of assistance?"

Her curt reply nearly inaudible required Cor's complete control not to smile. He'd grown tired of listening to the near constant berating of Ava and Mac whenever he was around.

"No, Marshal. Take the child outside and wait."

He bowed clicking his heels together, a crude but silent comment on her harshness. Completing the bow, he apologized. "Forgive me, Lady Juno. I slipped on the carpet." Swallowing his smile, he led Ava out to the waiting car, assuring her they would not leave without her father.

The afternoon had been arranged by Clarus at Cor's request. Cor had learned to curb his more caustic and direct nature in favor of discipline in all aspect of his life except for Mac and Ava. His relationship with Mac ended amicably, they remained as close as before, but each was free to follow their own path.

Mac had wanted children. Even though adoptions were possible, Cor believed with the expectations of His Majesty and the people of Lucis, neither of them could offer the undivided attention a child at any age required. He'd not fought Mac on his decision to marry Juno; Cor kept his negative opinion of the woman out of their conversations-until now.

The meeting of the three friends excluded King Regis, he couldn't be a part of the discussion for various reasons but Clarus would carry Regis' opinion. Once Ava had been delivered to Althea Amicitia for a trip to the park with young Gladio, Clarus invited the others into his study.

Cor dropped into a chair first. "I'm telling you, I came this close today to really pissing her off. The way she talks to Ava is. . .well, it's obscene for a mother to be so cruel." Mac tried to interrupt, but Cor leaned forward and stopped him. "I know she's not violent with Ava, Gods help her if it ever goes there, because I'll be the first to show her what I think, but this has to stop. Please, Mac. Take Ava and go. Damn the public view and damn Juno and her bullshit!"

Clarus sighed. "Thank you, Cor for that most diplomatic opening."

"No problem," he said, slouching in the chair.

A side glance met with no recognition from Cor, allowing Clarus to continue. "While I may not share Cor's bluntness, I have to agree. This has gone on for almost a year. Ava will be seven. Althea and I can help you both with a place to stay until you find something better suited. Unofficially, the King is inviting you to be his guest if needed, but Ava would remain with us until you find a house or apartment."

Mac grabbed the back of his neck with both hands. "I can't. What will I tell Ava?" He refused to meet Cor's opposition, staring at his feet.

Cor pushed out of the chair, nearly knocking it over. "You can't be serious! What more do you need? Mac, come on, this is your daughter! You should have seen the fear on her face when your wife shouted her name!" He paused, quieting his voice. "Ava's name invoked fear, Mac. She parades Ava around on a short leash and snaps at her whenever a single step is missed. She's a child, not a pet."

"What do you want me to do?" Mac continued to stare at the floor.

The indecision and perceived weakness incensed Cor even more. "I can't believe we are having this discussion. You know what?" Cor dug in his pocket, slamming his keys onto the desk. "Here. Take my place. I'll go to the Citadel."

It fell to Clarus to calm the situation. "My friend, please. Sit."

Cor returned to the chair staring at Mac, hoping for some sign of logical thought.

"I can't bring Ava to the Citadel every day; the Kingsglaive offices are no place for her. Where would she go?"

There was truth to Mac's concern, but Clarus made his offer again. "Ava and Gladio attend the same school in the morning, rather than Ava return home, Althea will pick her up with my son and she will remain with us until you are done. If need be, we have a spare bedroom that can be given to Ava, providing we have clothes and anything else she requires. When Juno is not in session if she wishes for Ava to remain with her-"

"No." Cor interrupted.

Clarus held up his hand. "If Juno wishes Ava to remain, we cannot deny a mother access to her child. Mac?"

Mac agreed with a slight nod, but Clarus pressed him until Mac spoke aloud. "Agreed."

A raised brow in Cor's direction changed the tone of the conversation. "If Cor can get control of his impressive emotional outbursts, we can get back to His Majesty."

"You're an ass, Clarus. How's that for an emotional outburst?" Cor stood. "I'll be in the car."

Residual anger carried him outside, Cor chastising his loss of control. _You must be like the stone, unmoving, impenetrable and steadfast._ Cor climbed into his car, gripping the steering wheel, the recitations meant to calm and redirect his energy. _You are formless. You are soundless. In that subtlety you will direct the course of action._ His breathing deepened, eyes closed and as the moments passed, Cor's grip on the wheel relaxed.

When he opened his eyes, he realized Mac had joined him. "You must teach me how you do that."

Gone was the emotional creature he'd let free, replaced by the Marshal and the face he had to wear. "It takes practice and discipline, and I still have a long way to go. I. . .apologize for what I said. I have no right to judge you."

"I get it and I know you're right," Mac said, "would it be inappropriate for me to say how much I love the way you defend Ava? She couldn't hope for a better champion." Mac laughed. "She asked me what being immortal meant, you know."

Cor shook his head. "You shouldn't perpetuate that, it gives her the false impression that people can escape death."

Mac absently rested his hand on Cor's thigh. Two quick glances from him righted the gesture. "Sorry, habit."

"Nearly eight years apart is hardly habit anymore."

Sighing, Mac leaned back in his seat. "It's a sign of affection, Cor. Can you just accept it without analyzing everything to death?"

Rather than engage, Cor shifted the subject back to Ava. "Ava's bright; did she understand what the word meant?"

"She did, in fact she shared a similar sentiment to my view. She cried a bit, thinking how sad you must be, knowing you'd be alone." Turning toward the window, Mac exhaled. "If I do this. If I leave Juno and take Ava, will you help me?"

Before he could stop the word from falling free, Cor responded. "Yes." Silence reigned for the short drive to the Citadel.

Pulling into the motor pool, the two sat inside the car. "I should not have married her. I know that."

"You couldn't have known. Juno, like so many Lucians, doesn't understand magic. Hell, if I'm honest it scares the hell out of me what you and the Glaive can do, that raw power is intense." Cor shifted in his seat. "Regis is different somehow, it's gentler. Maybe that's my perception."

Mac shook his head. "It's elegant because he is the King, but you see how it ages him-magic is not gentle. The price is far greater on the King than on any of us," Mac said, "and now I've shifted the conversation away from what I'd wanted to say."

Cor opened his door. "We're expected, Mac." His deflection ended whatever Mac had intended.

The presence of the Marshal and Commander of the Kingsglaive parted the service corridor traffic until they reached the elevator and the doors closed leaving them alone once more.

Several side glances toward Cor's stone features coaxed a laugh. "You get off on that awe on their faces. I can see it when you walk."

Cor said nothing.

"You really are a shit, I used to think Clarus exaggerated, but it's true." Mac turned to face him, chuckling before he spoke. "I need to learn how to do that. Inspire awe. It's really imposing." The light grumble from Cor forced a louder laugh from Mac. "Are you sure you are ready for Ava and me to invade your place?"

The elevator opened onto the royal residences, Cor stepped out first. "I'm wondering if I spoke too soon."

A light grip on Cor's arm stopped his movement. "Hey, meet me later in the training room. Titus was supposed to train with me this afternoon but he had to return to Galahd for the recruiting effort. Let me test my skills against that blade- loser buys."

"Maia's?" Cor asked.

"Like I go anywhere else."

l-l-l

 _I'll never get used to that smell_ , Cor thought, and his eyes scanned the room for Mac's reappearance. The burst of flame and spark that preceded his warp tugged at his memory. _Thunderstorms and spent candles_ , he reminded himself. Regis had no such scent trail; Cor often suspected it was the secondary link that caused the odor associated with the Glaives' magic. He suppressed a smile at Mac's continuing fascination with his abilities. "Are we sparring or are you enjoying your playtime?"

Mac tossed his warping dagger toward Cor, the crack of sound and scent filling his senses as Mac reappeared inches from Cor's position. "You didn't flinch," Mac said, backing away.

"Your throw fell short." Cor bent at the waist, waiting to strike. "Prepare yourself."

Mac shrugged, letting his daggers fall to his side. "You're taking this too seriously, Corialanus."

Cor charged, his strikes missing Mac's arms, neck and head before sheathing his sword. "Don't call me that," Cor said, exhaling. "That is not my name. A banished general as a name sake lies only within your romantic notions, Machaera."

Mac paced, his wounded expression tugged for a moment at Cor's sensibility, watching Mac's frustration carrying him across the room, slamming his weapons down. "Let's have this out now. What is the real problem?"

Cor stretched out his arm and his katana disappeared. "You don't think things through Mac. You never have. Impulse . . . response. Impulse. . . response. When you use the logic in that head of yours-you are formidable, but instead you act like a spoiled child when you don't get your way, and now those childish impulses are impacting Ava."

Mac closed the space between them. "And you've forgotten real emotion. I thought in Clarus' office you were waking up, but then the walls rise again, and you disappear behind them. Can you feel happiness? Joy? Or has it all been taken over by your precious rules?" Mac stepped closer.

Fighting the urge to step away Cor stood still.

"Nothing? What do you feel Cor?" Another step brought the two near touching. Mac's voice dropped to a near whisper. "There was a time when standing this close would quicken your heart." Mac's hand rested on Cor's cheek. "Do you even have a heart anymore?"

The space between them diminished, Cor refused to react, even as Mac's hand caressed the back of his neck.

"Mac, this ended when you married Juno." His breathing sped, anticipation rising, fighting against the iron will he tried so hard to maintain. Cor knew what they both wanted and needed but closed his eyes as the words fell. "Not like this."

Heart racing, the two stood without words. They had been here so many times, never hesitating, never questioning the other. Of their own volition, Cor's hands reached in gentle glides to cup his once lover's face; lips meeting, tasting and remembering the other. They stepped apart too soon, Cor feeling the loss more deeply than he expected, the surprise dissipating in a wave of guilt.

"I lecture you about control and then do the opposite?"

"I think I had something to do with it, too." Mac grinned. Realization captured Mac's face, a sudden sadness crossing his features. "I need to correct this, beginning with Juno." His head bent forward, and with eyes closed he nodded. "I don't know if I have your strength to follow through. Will you help me?"

"Whatever you need, I will be there next to you."

Giving Cor a tentative smile, Mac met Cor's eyes. "I'll do whatever is necessary to protect Ava."

"As will I." Cor promised.


	7. What More IS There to Say

Days bled into a mess of battles, issues and concerns peppered with fleeting moments of warmth and affection. Ava felt Gladio's absences stronger than ever before, an illusion of normalcy when he was around. Checking her watch, Ava realized the date. July 25th. _It's my birthday_ , she thought, _has it really been four years since we arrived here, since Noct disappeared?_ Grabbing a tank and shorts from her dresser, Ava dressed quickly. Only when she pulled the tank over her head did she realize it wasn't hers, the wide chest and length could only belong to one other. _Gladio_. It happened now and then; they hadn't perfected the laundry process, and except for a few embarrassing moments of switched garments, Ava was surprised to find it. Inhaling the smell of the fabric soap used on his clothes, Ava sat back on the bed.

It wasn't perfect between them, little privacy meant they'd relegated their time together to stolen kisses in shadows and behind corners, each promising the other that once the King returned and the light restored to Lucis, they would fulfill their promises to one another. Until then, Ava was grateful for any time she could spend with him.

Ava couldn't be sure where Gladio had gone, Prompto's urgent request for Gladio and Ignis' help in Hammerhead had sent the three along with Libertus and a few Glaives to Cindy's aid for over a week. Gladio had called several days earlier, citing the usual list of chores where Hammerhead was concerned, but promised he'd return sometime soon.

Shaking the thoughts of him from her head, Ava retrieved another tank from her dresser and in a last minute decision, pulled Gladio's on over her own, tucking it into her shorts. She slipped the back harness on and sheathed her warping dagger in the back sheath. _You're acting like a lovesick teenager, you know._ Ava dismissed the admonishment a moment before someone knocked on her door.

The voice of Cor Leonis drifted through from the hall. "Ava, are you ready to go?"

Cor had asked her to help survey the walls with a few of the hunters; the process repeated weekly and after any daemon appearance near the city walls. The vigilance necessary for the protection of all; any weak spots would require immediate attention.

"It's open!" She called out, taking time to lace her boots; they'd spend a fair portion of the day climbing and testing the strength of the fortifications. Cor seemed to have boundless energy and Ava needed to keep up. Anything less would invite Cor's subtle scrutiny and running commentary. She looked over her shoulder toward the door, surprised he hadn't entered. She opened the door to find him waiting.

"Happy birthday, let's go."

Ava did not contain her surprise at his nonchalance. "Happy birthday, move your ass? That's cold."

"And that is not what I said. You're a little old for parties and birthday cake, Ava." Cor turned around and headed into the hall.

Ava called after him. "Couldn't you at least smile or something? I doubt it would hurt." Closing the door behind her, she caught up to him as he responded.

"Why chance it? We have a lot to do."

Following a few steps behind him Ava heard his soft chuckle carry them out into the courtyard.

Stepping outside proved to be surreal and disturbing. Even in the early morning, the blazing lights of the city belied the hours. The sun had long abandoned Eos; its sky above a hazy charcoal at all hours. Occasionally a patch of olive drab peeked through, but it did little to the spirit of those within Lestallum. Under a darkened sky they passed the time remembering the Eos that once was and prayed to the Six for deliverance. She knew the tasks set by Cor were meant to occupy her mind from dwelling on the loss of light. With a heavy sigh, Ava checked her watch. "It's six in the morning right?"

He hummed in response, saying little else until they reached the first rope ladder in the side alley. "I know the lack of light is unsettling, but it falls to you to keep it together. People look to you, they see how you act, and how you react- show them your strength." Cor climbed to the rooftop first, waiting for her. He turned offering his hand.

The absence of the morning sun had grown far more than disturbing, Ava's chest tightened as Cor helped her to the roof. Ava gasped at the darkness where the Meteor had always glowed in her memory. "It really is gone, somehow I keep forgetting."

"It happens."

She laughed; mostly out of frustration. "You're going to be talkative today, I can tell." Climbing out onto the barrier, Ava tested one foot on the wood pylon bouncing once. When it didn't shift, she settled both feet and jumped on it. Satisfied, Cor instructed her to move the next, climbing up and down as she tested each level and layer. Multiple teams mirrored the actions of Cor and Ava across the facing of the barrier, bright spotlights protecting the crews at their task.

"All right," he said, "as long as you keep going, I'll talk. What do you want to know?"

Ava smiled up at him, her mind planning questions to ask, but the first she blurted out she expected he'd decline to answer. "What was the craziest thing my father ever did?"

He peered down at her, his quizzical look and a half smile a sign of his amusement. "You mean besides diving off the roof of the Citadel which you have already duplicated? Before I answer, are you seeking a challenge to complete or for information?"

Ava gripped a pylon and scuttled around before climbing up to repeat the testing process. "Valid point, I'll withdraw the question, if I can ask something a little more personal?"

"Ask first, and then we'll see." A blaring truck horn interrupted their conversation, pulling attention to the large container truck pulling up to the city gate. Ava waved seeing Gladio hop down from the cab. Cor pulled out his phone; she guessed he planned to alert Weskham to the latest shipment arrival, but Ava didn't miss his complaint. "There goes the neighborhood."

"Give Gladio a break, he's trying," she said, Cor's hand waved in conciliation as he stepped away. A second smaller truck pulled behind the first taking Gladio's attention away from Ava.

"I know he's trying." Cor returned crouching to talk with her. "Don't get too far ahead, there's still a lot to do."

She regarded him for a moment, wondering if the caution was directed to the current task or something larger, but Gladio's shout from the street below shifted her focus.

"Ava!"

She laughed watching him scale the pylons, heading in her direction. Ava tried to caution him to Cor's presence, but before she could say a word, he spoke. "Happy birthday, babe."

The loud cough from above turned Gladio's attention to Cor standing above them arms crossed. "Babe? Interesting greeting, Gladiolus."

Without responding, Gladio leaned in and whispered to her. "Ditch the chaperone and find me later."

A hum from Cor carried with it as much judgement as a verbal admonishment. He nodded to Ava, reminding her to finish the last section and check on the other teams. "We'll talk more another time." His tone sharpened. "Gladiolus, I believe you have a task to complete and hanging around Ava when she has work to do is not smart use of the limited daylight we have."

The two watched as Cor crossed the rooftop stopping once before climbing down to the street below.

"What's with him?" Gladio's question remained unanswered, but his focus shifted almost immediately. "I see you're raiding my clothes, did you miss me that much?"

Gladio's pronounced lean toward her and the smile that bloomed only to disappear told her he meant to kiss her, out in the open. Something he'd not done since they parted for Altissia. Before he could reach her, a theatrical voice shouted over them.

"I have returned!" Ava peered around Gladio's shoulder to see Prompto standing with his arms raised. "Hey Ava," Prompto yelled, "I'm back, didja miss me?"

The frustrated groan from Gladio saw him turn her face towards him once more. "We'll continue this later, when you're done, all right?"

Ava agreed and resumed her check, finding no weaknesses in the section, prepared to inspect how the others fared in their review of the defenses. Once more Prompto's voice called up to her. "Hey Ava? We've got a bit of a problem here."

It took four hunters to shift the massive beast around on the second truck. Brown shaggy fur and its size left little doubt that the party had brought back quite a challenge. Garulas. She guessed the two were females by the size, and hunters discovered them somewhere along the route thinking to add them to the food stores. "We can't get them through the gate, Prompto." Ava wondered if Robyn could help; Weskham insisted the feisty hunter had convinced him of how to use every part of the fish to extend their food stores, and maybe she might be the best choice to figure out the problem.

l-l-l

"Oh Gods," Prompto moaned, "I'm gonna hurl."

Robyn snapped at him ordering Prompto out of the kitchen, but Weskham stopped him. "A little longer lad, as soon as we have a few more organs, we'll be set."

The audible gulp from Prompto echoed Ava's sentiments. Blood wasn't a problem for her, but a garula stunk when it was alive, dead and gutted it was beyond vile. Prompto stepped backwards his words barely above a whisper. "A few . . .organs?"

Robyn and Weskham had worked on both creatures, Robyn pointing out all the edible parts for later use. Weskham and Ignis had been impressed with Robyn's quick knife work outside the gate allowing them to cart the edible parts in and have the Glaives dispose the rest. Once safely inside the walls of the city, the three went to work.

Prompto's continued presence despite his obvious discomfort intrigued Ava. She'd heard enough from Gladio about Prompto's crushes and wondered if Robyn would be added to his list. To her surprise, Prompto wandered toward Ava and not Robyn. "Umm, I know we don't really talk. I mean we haven't," he said, and then stammered over the next words. "Not. . .not that I didn't want to, I just, wanted to know how you were."

"I'm good," she replied.

"Yeah, me too," he said, looking down at his feet. "I still have some pretty wicked nightmares sometimes." Glancing at her once, his eyes shifted away. "I wondered, you know. . .if you?"

Realizing Prompto referred to the events after Steyliff, her breath caught before she responded. "Yes, I do, too."

He tried to smile. "You know most of it wasn't real, right? I mean the things you thought you saw that didn't happen. Maybe that helps?"

She'd not had time to get to know Prompto, only gleaned bits and pieces from Gladio and Ignis. "It helps, Prompto. It does." His concern and need to comfort touched her. "You're not alone and neither am I."

"Thanks, Ava." He shifted to face her. "I gotta bail. Things to do," he said pointing over his shoulder, "catch you later?"

"Sure thing." She watched him head out into the corridor, wondering how much of the bounce in his steps a practiced move to reassure others he was fine.

Only Cor saw through her act on occasion, if Gladio noticed he never mentioned it, but it was possible Gladio waited for her to share her experience rather than press her. The conversation between Robyn and Weskham held little interest for Ava, and after a brief exchange, Ava left them to their fascination.

Talking with Prompto had renewed her unease about Cor. She wondered how much burden he carried and never shared; she'd added to his concerns and in doing so filled her with a sense of responsibility. His repeated protests denying the role of father or guardian only strengthened it in her eyes. He'd filled the role; and she'd given nothing in return.

Ava had never truly fit anywhere, not at home, with the Glaive or even the Guard. Circumstances stuck her in Gladio's path, had Mac been anyone else Ava doubted she would have achieved a fraction of her successes. She'd been here before, stuck between uncertainty and her desire to serve Lucis. Cor had arranged everything, her schooling, her training, and even setting Gladio and Ignis into her path when it should not have been so. Ava owed him far more than she could give.

Lights blazed everywhere within the city, and even in those corners the light could not reach, no daemon ever found a foothold. Lestallum was safe for all those who'd sought her protection. Greeted by faces both familiar and unknown, Ava offered greetings as she wound through the streets toward the weapons stall. The proprietor had closed shop in favor of working with the Guard and Glaive, but the entrance to the safehouse sat next to the closed stall. Cor had stayed in the rooms above even though Ava had tried to move him into the Leville.

The narrow stairway used to be a source of anxiety for Ava, it was meant to be uninviting; the whole point of the safehouse had been to provide a hidden location. Ava had spent her early years in the Guard building the stockpiles in Lestallum and Meldacio before the Empire had begun its slow creep into Lucis on a more permanent basis.

Ava reached the third floor and shuddered. The absence of light and signs of life made the old building even more unsettling. All but one door was false, and to reach the safehouse, she needed the key. Opening the first door, another identical hall was meant to confuse. _Second door to the right_ , she reminded herself, remembering its similarity to a children's tale Mac had read to her. Ava knocked and waited for Cor's response, it would be rude to enter without his permission.

"Give me a moment," the response from inside confirmed Cor was inside Ava's anxiety rose hearing the lock disengage; she couldn't think of anything to say, and she'd chosen to disturb him. _Talk about Mac_ , she thought, _and see where that takes you_.

The door opened, Cor holding a weathered envelope in his hands. He lifted it in acknowledgement. "Memories," he said, moving aside to let her in, "I'd meant to share these many times before. We can call it a birthday gift as I seem to be without one this year."

Her birthday wasn't important; it never had been. "Thank you." Normally, she would have protested, but the idea of what insight into her father might rest within the envelope carried the greater interest.

Cor motioned for Ava to follow, it was only when he gave her his back she realized that he too carried his experience on his skin. Long thin scars traversed the space from shoulder to shoulder, the path somewhat obstructed by his muscle shirt. She'd never seen his bare shoulders or arms, he'd always had them covered as far as her memory could recall. "You. . .you're scarred."

He chuckled. "Ava, I should think by now you know I'm as human as the next person. I can sustain injury and yes, at some point, I will die. Most you see are from many years ago and serve as a reminder."

"A reminder?"

He stopped, still keeping his back to her. "Arrogance. The downfall of many a warrior and a painful lesson." Cor pulled out a chair for Ava and waited. "Before I share these, I want to talk with you."

Taking a seat at the small table she regarded him for a moment. He sat, shifting his body away his head bowed, and eyes closed. Whatever he wanted to discuss pained him.

"Is everything all right?" A simple question enough, but when he faced her, Ava understood. "This is about Gladio." Cor only hesitated when he feared hurting her emotionally.

"You're twenty-seven years old today and while I know you are no child, I hope you can see why I am concerned."

She didn't want to discuss Gladio. Both were trying to find purpose while waiting for Noctis to return. Gladio and Ignis blamed themselves for the loss, and it fell to her and others to keep their confidence high. But for Ava, it was more than just support; despite all they'd endured, and every event-good or bad, they found solace in one another. She couldn't give that up, not yet. "Let me have this," she whispered.

"Ava, we both know what will happen when the king returns."

She understood Cor's motivation, he wanted to spare her the loss. "When the king returns, Gladio will go, I know that."

He leaned toward her. "At the risk of upsetting you more, you must see the possibility that Gladio may not return in the end."

Frustration spoke for Ava. "Then why not let me have this time?" She gripped her neck with both hands and recited one of Cor's lessons. "When all around you is chaos, keep your eyes wide open, there is an opportunity even on the darkest of nights." She offered her hand. "I know you're worried for me, but it'll be all right. My eyes are open."

Tilting his head, the hint of a smile on his face, Cor leaned back. "Well played and you're right, I am concerned."

Behind the lightness of her façade, Ava felt the weight of what might be, but she wouldn't let it dictate her actions. Not now. "For someone who professes he is nothing like a father to me, you sure do a great impression." She stood. "So, give me a damn hug already so we can move on." When he didn't move she offered her hand. "Come on, one hug. We're overdue by at least 18 years."

Even as he rose grumbling that same half smile she had grown used to appeared. It was she who reached for him, reminded of all those lost chances with Mac. It wasn't the same, but it never would be. Head resting on his shoulder, it took Cor a moment to return the hug, Ava smiling. "See, it's not that bad."

"It means little now, but I did what I could, it should have been more."

Ava stepped back and met his eyes. "I guess we're more alike than we care to admit, I should have realized you've been watching over me all this time. I never thanked you."

Glancing at the envelope on the table, Cor gestured toward the door. "Go find Gladio and enjoy your birthday. We can talk another time," Cor said.

"Gladio can wait. This is more important." Ava didn't want to choose between them, and she guessed Gladio would understand.

"That's an order, Ava. Go." Cor walked her to the door. "The three are expected in Hammerhead in a couple of days on another pipeline check; we'll talk about Mac then."

Another pipeline check meant a dangerous mission, underground and unprotected areas would put Prompto, Ignis and Gladio up against greater odds. Ava had complete confidence in the three, and adding the Glaives to serve as auxiliary guards, she hoped the mission would prove successful.

Conceding to Cor's explanation, Ava vowed to hold him to his promise before heading back toward the hotel.

The air never seemed to cool anymore, and relief only came from short bouts of rain, even then those far more intelligent couldn't be certain the rain wasn't harmful in some way. At the first flash of lightning in the dark sky above, Ava hurried to the hotel. The call for caution sounded in Robyn's refined accent over the airwaves, reminding all to cover up or seek shelter. All around Ava, those still lingering outside moved under shelters and indoors.

Prompto stood in the open doorway of the service entrance, pointing at her approaching frame. "Whoa, we were just getting ready to go find you!" He moved aside to let Ava enter, adding in a whisper, "the big guy was worried, he thought. . .well, when you didn't answer your phone, you know how he gets."

"Damn it," she hissed, remembering she'd left it charging. "I forgot it, I was talking with the Marshal."

Raising his hands, Prompto laughed. "No probs, Ava. Iggy tried to explain-"

A string of curses cut off Prompto's explanation, and Ava tried not to yelp swept back into a tight embrace. Prompto offered to run ahead to tell the others.

Ava heard a few sharp exhales and then Gladio spoke. "When you didn't come back, I thought something was wrong, but then. . .you didn't answer anyone's calls, and no one had seen you." He held her closer. "I'm not gonna lie, it scared the hell out of me."

Returning the hug, she assured him all was well before stepping out of his arms. "Gladio, I was with Cor, talking. My phone is in my room. You've never been like. . .this. What happened?"

Gladio led her through to the kitchen where Prompto, Ignis, Aranea and Weskham gathered around the radio. After a few subdued greetings and an explanation of her whereabouts, the strange melancholy and unease that had taken hold of Gladio appeared even more evident on those in the room, and she feared the worst. Gripping Gladio's hand, she asked for the truth.

Gladio nodded, but before he could explain, Weskham offered to share what they had learned in her absence. "We received a transmission from the Accordo Coast. They are retreating to a final position, but do not expect to stop the daemons. Ava, if this is true, there is little hope there will be much of a world when the King returns."


	8. In Your Room

M.E. 741 -The Crown City (Fifteen years before the Fall)

Mac's concerns about his mission to Tenebrae translated into obsessive packing, the bedroom turned inside out as Mac insisted on taking a single backpack and nothing more. Unwilling to engage in another argument, Cor leaned on the door frame, his silent protest not lost on Mac.

"I'm not changing my mind, no matter how loudly you brood." Mac stood with his back to the door. "I can feel the condemnation coming off you in waves."

Cor understood at this point Mac had committed to the mission; Ava would live with Althea and Clarus until Mac returned, despite Cor's objections. "Whatever you sense from me is in your own mind. I'm staying out of the way." Clarus and Cor had tried to convince Mac to let another take his place, and even though Clarus had carried Regis' cautionary words, Mac had no intentions of listening.

"You're a shitty liar."

Refusing to push back, Cor didn't argue. "What do I do if Ava needs anything?"

Mac sighed, turning around. "Althea and Clarus will watch over her. Juno didn't argue when I told her."

"Told her what, Mac?" Cor stepped into the room, concerned.

Ignoring Cor's question, Mac busied himself by collecting the clothes he tossed around, stuffing them into a large suitcase. "Leave this until I get back, all right?"

"I'd appreciate an answer. What did you tell Juno?" Cor's frustration built in the silence. "Mac, what have you done?"

"What you wanted, remember?"

Muscles tightened, and Cor stood rigid at Mac's words. "Did it occur to you that such revelations could have waited?"

"Give me a little credit, Cor. It's not like I told her about us."

"About. . .us." It took two heartbeats for Cor to let down his guard. "You're still married. There is no us to discuss until the situation changes. I'm not like you Machaera, I believe oaths and promises have meaning."

Scratching his head with both hands, Mac's irritation grew. "And the training room? That didn't happen? We've been here before, why is this wrong?"

Cor sighed. "It's not wrong, this is bad timing. As for the training room, I allowed my emotions to take control, and it was a mistake. We agreed when you and Juno decided-"

Mac covered his eyes. "You decided. I didn't want it to end back then; you pushed for it- you and all your logic and reason. That's not how I live. You know that. I realized too late what Juno wanted, and it wasn't me."

"When I take an oath it's forever, not meaningless words or means to an end." They were having two different conversations, and neither listened to the other.

"The papers are signed and in her hands. Juno wants nothing to do with me or with Ava now. It's a matter of time. Can't you understand, I'm doing this for you? I love you." A slight break in Mac's voice nearly convinced Cor to back off.

"Mac, we're talking at each other. Please listen. My feelings have not changed. I remained alone, I didn't argue when you made your decision. If in time we find ourselves together, then so be it. In this moment I am trying to make you see the danger in front of you and asking you to reconsider for Ava's sake."

"Why does _everything_ have to be like a mission briefing with you?" Mac sat on the bed, staring at the floor. "Ava is taken care of both now and should anything happen," he stumbled over his words. "When Ava turns sixteen, I've set up a trust account for her, I've put my stipend and all of my savings into it for her alone," he said. "Juno has no need of my money, and she can't challenge the decision."

Cor's jaw tightened. "That's eight years from now. You plan to come back, don't you?"

A sudden burst of frustration from Mac ended their politeness. "Of course I do, what the hell is the matter with you? You told me to think of Ava and I have. She's with people who will care for her, because you're too fucking afraid to be there for her!"

"You're wrong," Cor countered, "I'm not afraid, but I am not the right person to care for her. She needs her father."

"Althea and Clarus are more than capable, Ava trusts them, and Gladio is her closest playmate. This is best for her." A dismissive wave from Mac stopped the momentum of the argument until Mac faced Cor and smiled. Mac's nature never allowed an argument to continue for too long, always the peacemaker, always looking to laughter and silliness as a way to diffuse tension and pain.

Stepping as close as possible, Mac gently turned Cor's shoulders. "You worry too much. I've got this."

"The Empire is not a joke. You're going in to occupied territory," Cor said, pulling away. "You're not taking this seriously." A deepening frown did little to dissuade Mac.

"Keep frowning like that and you'll end up with a permanent scowl," Mac teased giving Cor a half wink.

"I can handle it."

"Can you?" The challenge in Cor's tone a repeat of their earlier discussion. "Wait and train your Glaive, then send them."

Mac groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I can't send anyone else," he said. "I promise to keep my eyes open and head on straight along with every other lecture you've ever heaped on me, okay? Can we not argue right now? I'd like to leave with everything calm, you know?"

"I am asking you to wait," Cor said, "I am the one who is asking. For me and for Ava." This was his last option, giving Mac exactly what he wanted. "We'll find a better home, close to her school. You'll need to hire someone to help, in case we're needed at the Citadel," The expectancy on Mac's face a clear sign he listened. "Consider it, please."

"Wait, you're serious," disbelief grew into excitement. "You'd forget all that shit about not knowing what to do and help me raise Ava? Really?"

Nodding, Cor hoped it would be enough to stop Mac's determination to leave for Tenebrae.

l-l-l

M. E. 759 -Lestallum

Unable to sleep, Ava stood outside Gladio's room door debating her choices. If she knocked, Prompto and Ignis would likely hear, but she couldn't bring herself to enter with the passkey. "It was a stupid idea," she muttered, embarrassed by her decision to seek Gladio's company. The news from the Protectorate had upset them all, cutting short the evening. She placed her hand against the door giving a silent wish that he would rest easy.

She turned to find Gladio, Ignis and Prompto facing her, all amused at her appearance. She guessed the three had likely heard the entire exchange.

Gladio's deliberate shake of his head and a raised brow preceded a laugh. "I don't know Ava, wearing my clothes and now talking to my bedroom door. I'd have to guess you miss having me around."

"I concur," Ignis offered, the slight smile on his face for her benefit. "Perhaps we should retire and leave the two alone, eh Prompto?"

"Yep!" Prompto helped Ignis to his door.

Without turning around, Ignis wished the group a pleasant night and stepped inside his room, closing the door behind him.

Prompto laughed and tossed a wink toward Ava. "Ava and Gladio, sittin in a tree. . . hey!" He yelped as

Gladio shoved him into his room. "Come on, big guy," Prompto continued his protest even as Gladio closed the door, muffling his words. "I was kidding!"

Knowing Gladio as she did, the lack of eye contact revealed his embarrassment, but his apology solidified it. "Sorry about that, my fault. I shouldn't have started the conversation like I did."

She'd have to reassure him otherwise Gladio would likely make some excuse and disappear for the night, "You're right though, I missed you." Ava quickly changed the subject. "After the news from Weskham, I couldn't sleep, and I thought-"

"You thought," Gladio interrupted, "to look for me." He waited for a minute looking over his shoulder. "I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight, anywhere we can go talk?"

Nodding, Ava gestured for Gladio to follow. A hunter she did not know staffed the front desk, but when he addressed her as Raven, she guessed him to be one of the newer arrivals. Ava didn't miss the low chuckle from Gladio as they climbed the stairs toward her room.

"Raven," he laughed, "I can't call you that with a straight face." He caught up to her and held her elbow.

"We don't have to go to your room, you know."

"There aren't many places free from eyes and ears." Ava unlocked the door, waiting for him to enter first. "We've had little time, and well, I could use a large dose of normal." Gladio turned to face her a single brow raised. The two stared at one another before they both laughed. The lightness between them familiar, she didn't think twice about heading for the bedroom.

"Uh, Ava. Not that I'm saying no, but-"

Sitting on the bed Ava unlaced her boots. "Easy there tough guy, I'm tired, just not sleepy. I think it's safe to relax on the bed; we used to, remember?"

She could picture many times where they'd talked until sunrise, resting near one another. That feeling of safety and calm is what she craved, and explained it, until Gladio agreed. "All right, anything on your mind?"

"I miss your face, I miss being near you, but I. . .I don't know if you. . .if I'm wrong."

"You're not. I'm trying." He sighed her name before resting his head against hers. "Two things keep me going. Knowing that Noct is alive and that I'll get to see you when I'm here."

"See me?" Ava recalled the morning, Gladio's hand on her waist, the slow stroke of his fingers against her. "Is that all?"

"You said slow down," he said closing his eyes. "I'll wait."

Ava traced the scar across his forehead, Gladio shivered in response to her touch. "Sorry, maybe this is a bit intense."

He laughed. "I think we've always been, you know? But yeah, this is. . .I don't want to leave, not yet. Can we talk about something? Anything?"

"You have yet to tell me about the scar. I'm still amazed you and Cor worked together." A minor shift away from him bothered her more than expected, but Ava smiled hoping he'd missed her reaction.

"I haven't? Oh right, we didn't talk much after Altissia."

He tucked his head down, and the deep sigh reminded her of those horrible months following their argument. "I didn't mean to bring up-"

"I realized something after meeting the Blademaster, about being afraid. I should have remembered it when we talked. I was so sure that I was right, but it was fear talking and it hurt you. I don't want to make that mistake again. I am afraid, for Noct, for you, for us but I can't let that fear speak for me."

Ava hadn't intended to bring up the separation, but she realized now it still weighed on him, troubled him. "We're both trying. I think we're doing all right. I don't want to think about what happened, not now; I don't want to tread carefully around you, wondering if I will say the wrong thing. What I want is," she swallowed hard, feeling the weight of what might yet come to pass, "whatever time we have, to give as much of it to you."

He pulled her close, his strength so certain in that moment. His warmth covering her, Gladio spoke without reservation. "When the king returns, we take back our home. When that's done, I want you with me, Ava."

Snuggling against him, Ava hummed her response, not quite prepared to answer. Resting against him, she felt contentment radiate between them, lulling her closer to sleep.

A loud rapping on her door jolted them both, Ava's mind and body rebelling against the intrusion. Helping her up, Gladio sat on the bed and waited.

The rapping grew louder until Ava opened the door to a very pissed off Robyn. She peered around Ava, then looked back at her eyes wide and lips pursed. "Well isn't this sweet?" Stepping to her left, Robyn addressed Gladio.

"Hey One-Shot-Brother, your village called, they want their idiot back. Problem in Hammerhead went critical. Meet your buddies at the gate." Without missing a beat, Robyn turned her attention back to Ava. "Fair warning-the local bird life may now be under an _Immortal_ threat if they don't answer their fucking phone, got it _Raven_?"

Ava's quick glance back to Gladio showed him pulling on his boots. She faced Robyn's stern glare and nodded.

"Now, this little birdy is going to rest its little head under its little wing before it goes fucking mental." She flashed a smile before the stern look returned. "Night."

Ava stopped Gladio from leaving. "I'm going with you. You'll need my help."

l-l-l

Libertus refused to budge. "Not a chance, Ava. I'm taking lead with three others in the Glaive, we'll watch over the king's guard."

Gladio stepped forward, but it was Ignis who spoke. "I believe it is up to the _king's guard_ who they wish as support, is it not? The three of us know and trust in Avis and have done so for years. With respect, she has my complete trust."

Clenched fists and a tight neck spoke more than Gladio's single word of agreement. "Exactly."

Prompto watched the standoff and added his own response. "Ava's had our backs since day one. No offense there, but I vote her."

Libertus appeared to soften his resolve for a moment, but the arrival of Cor ended the stalemate. "Ava is needed elsewhere. There is a personal matter that requires her immediate attention, and Cindy is counting on you three. Take these Glaives with you and go."

Aranea entered the street from the gate area. "Are we ready? We've got about two hours of daylight, if you can even call it that. My transport's ready and waiting outside the gate. We can drop the guys off first and then-"

Cor interrupted. "It's a short drive, they can take the trucks, and we need to head to Tenebrae as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Gladio asked.

"A call for help from an old friend," Cor said, "unable to reach Ava, this person reached out to me. Aranea has agreed to transport us." To the others, Cor explained they'd return long before their group. "This is an extraction; we don't know what waits for us."

Gladio and Ignis approached. "It could be a trap."

The Marshal acknowledged the possibility. "You could be right, but we will not linger. Basic extraction, Ava will back me up." Final instructions given, Cor recommended they leave without delay. "Don't forget to check in with Weskham and Robyn. Remember, no communication means we risk more lives to come find you."

The two groups split apart, but Gladio followed Ava, touching her shoulder for attention. "Hey. No heroics. Do the job and get back, all right?"

She smiled at his old warning given to her before every mission. "No heavy stuff for me, remember? Saving the world? That's your job." She reached for his hand, squeezing it tight and nodding to him. "See you soon. Be safe."

"Be safe, Ava."

l-l-l

Ava and Cor had returned with Maia and her family, without incident. Power had grown spotty in most areas, Maia and a small group had tried to move with the dwindling resources, but after three years of moving around, the group could not find shelter except for the occasional haven. It had been Maia's decision to reach out to Ava, only to find her phone out of service. Years of serving the Guard and Glaive at her noodle shop had given Maia access to many, including the phone contact for the Marshal.

Grateful for his help and the rescue, Maia and her family took the offer of Ava's room at the Leville.

Despite her relief at finding Maia and completing the mission with no injuries to anyone, Ava's patience had worn thin. The king's guard, and the Glaives had not reported in. At first, Aranea had insisted they wait before second guessing the mission outcome.

Two or even three days made sense to Ava for Gladio and the others to be gone, but when two days turned to four and then to five, even Aranea's unshakeable strength wavered. Ava and Aranea met in private to discuss their options.

"Screw this, I'm going," Aranea paced while Ava looked on. "Look you know them better than me, but I'll bet if they're stuck somewhere, none of them will reach out for help. Between you and me, we've got this."

Cindy confirmed the group had left Hammerhead two days prior, they had said nothing to her about a detour.

Ava considered the situation. "Something is not right. We've tried to reach them all, and none of them are responding." Ava tapped her bottom lip with her index finger. "I may be wrong, but I will bet they took a detour and something got fouled up."

"That'd explain everything. Not one of those guys will admit to doing crap like that. Not even Ignis. Especially not Ignis. That he might make a really dumb decision, and someone finds out? That explains the silence."

The more they talked, the more it made sense to search for the missing men. "I bet they went back to the Crown City. It's the only thing that none of them would want to admit." Ava couldn't ask Cor for help, she could hear his refusal in her head. _I'm capable of making a move without his approval._ "We'll need your transport."

"On it." Aranea had her phone in hand and spoke few words before disconnecting. "We're on, five minutes." She nodded to Ava. "Are you ready? We need to get out of here before tall, dark and grumpy gets wind of this little field trip."

Ava suppressed her laughter at Aranea's name for Cor. They didn't get along well; it suited Aranea to stay away from Cor, and in this case, Ava preferred to avoid him completely. "Let's go."


	9. Don't Know How To Stop

The rope ladder refused to cooperate; Ava grew more frustrated deciding to ball up the contraption and hurry to Aranea's transport outside the city's protective walls. They couldn't risk asking the Glaive on duty to raise the gate; any such request would invite questions Ava didn't wish to entertain. Ava knew where the gear was stored; lifting a single ladder would not weaken the city's preparedness.

With a final tug on her weapon harness, Ava reached behind her back to check her warping dagger. Feeling the cool metal against her palm, relief filled her lungs with a deep inhalation. _Two hundred yards to the transport_ , she thought, _eyes forward and run_. If a single daemon rose to challenge her, she might have a chance provided it wasn't one of the giants, but Ava couldn't risk slowing down to test her theory.

 _I can hear the engine_ , she thought, exiting the city proper. The sound of a magitek engine fully primed was so distinctive, it could be nothing else. A rhythmic thumping pulled Ava's attention toward a faint red glow. "There it is."

A metal door slid open, revealing Aranea in standard fatigues, waving Ava on. Pushing her legs to go faster, Ava sprinted the remaining distance until she reached the transport.

A noisy sigh and a shake of her head showed Aranea's displeasure. "Don't kill yourself; the daemons around here don't seem to like the transport lights." Helping Ava aboard, she pointed out the front windows.

"Look at them," Ava said, still slightly out of breath. The flood lights created a natural boundary, but beyond the demarcation, a nightmare unfolded. Red giants lumbered in wide circles, giant broadswords radiated white hot at the center, blending into molten waves of red and yellow reflecting in the metallic shells. A macabre dance of bombs rose and sank in twisted glee; their spherical bodies glowing in an icy blue and brilliant violet. A lone swordsman, his face covered by a large straw hat, wandered the periphery like a caged animal, pacing up and down the line.

"Yeah. Like I said, for whatever reason, they aren't advancing," Aranea tapped Biggs on the shoulder, Ava guessed it a known sign to ascend. "Go figure. I'll bet as soon as we kill the lights, they'll get more curious. Hit it, boys."

The two women had spent little time interacting; occasional conversations now and then, but stuck together inside the transport, neither knew what to say to the other.

"So, you and the big guy," Aranea started, "how's that working out?"

Unsure if Aranea cared or looked only to pass the time, Ava kept her answer guarded. "We're. . .well, working on it."

"That's something at least." Aranea shrugged.

Ava had little cause for concern that Aranea asked for Ignis' benefit; he'd not held back his concerns or questions in the past. Curious as to the reason for the question, Ava asked the same. "I've not asked, but has Ignis-"

Aranea's interruption wasn't unexpected. "We're working on it."

A stunted silence descended, leaving only the drone of the transport's engine filling the cabin.

"Lady A, a word?" Biggs' voice cut through the awkward silence and pulled Aranea's attention.

Grateful for the interruption, Ava listened to the assessment given my Aranea's agent. He suggested cutting across the region instead of a systematic search; Ava guessed even the short conversation between Ava and Aranea had been more than enough of a push to find the missing men without delay.

The darkened skies aided their search; the glow of unoccupied havens eliminated areas quickly. Despite her concerns, Ava's quiet calm prompted several pointed questions from Aranea. Each inquiry into her well-being met with the same response. "I'm fine."

She felt nothing more than a sense of urgency, a feeling the group needed their help; Ava had no fear or worry of a dire situation until she'd seen the intermittent flashes of blue in the distance.

"Where are we?" Ava guessed they had to be relatively close to Hammerhead given the distance.

"Malacchi Hills, west of Three Valleys," Wedge said, Aranea smacking his shoulder prompted a hasty, "my lady."

Ava dipped her head down and smiled. "Calling me Ava is fine, Wedge." She pointed ahead of them. "From our position, three o'clock, there's an intermittent flash." Ava jumped to share it when she saw the blue light again. "That's shield magic, I'm almost sure."

Ava moved aside for Aranea to see, pointing once more. "There! That blast!"

"All right, keep an eye out, but take us around those rocks and we can go from there." Aranea's orders relayed, she straightened. "The terrain here sucks. I don't know how close we can get to pick them up. We're limited on landing sites nearby, any ideas besides the road?"

Even in the minimal light, Ava's visual search confirmed it, the uneven terrain where the men fought was covered by trees, rocks or debris. The closest the transport could get would be the road near the party's vehicles. Three trucks sat off the road; Ava guessed they were heading for a haven to rest and encountered a problem.

The sweep around the group had showed two Glaives holding back daemons and the rest guarding someone on the ground. "Someone is injured and there's no place to set down. The two Glaives need help so we can get the others clear and back to you." Ava checked her gear. "Open the back, I'll warp out and over to help and you set down by the trucks. You're right about the terrain, but we need to get the injured clear and back to Lestallum."

Hands on her hips, Aranea responded. "Yeah, I get that, but jumping out of the transport? That I don't get."

Biggs spoke up from his seat. "It's not possible, Lady A, we can't land, not close enough," he said, "I understand what the lady is trying to do, it'd save time, and we can put down near the vehicles and help the wounded."

"Thanks. Like I didn't hear it the first time." Aranea shook her head.

Ava tried to smile. "I jumped off the Citadel, the warping slowed me somewhat, this is not even a quarter of that distance."

Turning to face Ava, the raised brow and slow shake of her head preceded a wide smile. "Hate to break it you, but you were a kid back then," she said exhaling sharply, "but you're going to do it, anyway."

"Only if you get me over the fight and open the door; I need a little height to slow down."

Biggs and Wedge protested, assuring both women they would try to get as close as possible, preventing the need for a free jump. Aranea clapped her hands on their seatbacks. "You heard the lady."

l-l-l

Prompto watched the skies, and even in the minimal light from their flashlights, Ignis and Gladio shared his concern. "You guys heard that, right? That was a magitek engine."

A sudden flood light illuminated the battle nearby and the approach could not be dismissed. A woman's voice carried through the transport's loudspeaker. "You boys are in _a lot_ of trouble."

"Aranea," Ignis said.

Prompto kept his guard standing behind Libertus. "Aranea? That's good right?" His feigned laughter, but even the tentative relief was not shared by the group.

"I cannot be sure quite yet," Ignis said.

A flash high above them repeated in increasingly slower and lower positions, nearing the fight. Gladio, recognizing the act, and offered an explanation. "Ava."

Ava's arrival completed with a final flash at the edge of where two Glaives battled against several daemons. Libertus pointed out Ava's undisciplined attacks and shouting. "She's not thinking clearly."

A groaned response from Gladio clarified his view of the situation. "No, she isn't. Ava's pissed." He'd witnessed this before; what appeared to be undisciplined was actually Ava at her strongest. She didn't hold back; forgetting every flaw she saw in herself, Ava focused on one thing, finishing the task to unleash on the cause of the problem itself. "Which means Aranea was right; we are in some serious trouble."

Ignis nodded in agreement. "Most certainly."

Two figures approached their position offering aid, but Gladio's focus remained on the fight even as the group moved toward the transport, leaving Libertus and the Glaives to return with their vehicles.

An annoyed tap of her boot against metal and crossed arms greeted the group. "Ava will meet us back in Lestallum, get in and hold on." Giving the order to go, Gladio protested.

"We can't leave them."

Aranea looked over her shoulder. "Them? Or her?" Once the transport lifted into the air, Aranea joined Gladio and Ignis. "That's a pretty nasty cut there; we should get you back to the city."

He shifted his arm to cover the slash across his chest. "It's nothing. We wait for Ava." Ignis and Prompto voiced similar concerns.

Without responding, Aranea repeated the destination. "Sorry, boys, I couldn't hear you. Speak a little louder next time."

Prompto tried to explain, but Ignis cut off his speech. "Prompto, the only words I suspect acceptable are apologetic ones."

The scoff from Aranea confirmed the assessment. "It's a start, but first- lover boy there needs medical attention."

"I said it was nothing. Take us back," Gladio tried to sit up, but the protests from Ignis and Prompto prevented him from moving.

"A curative is all he needs, we did not think to bring stronger curatives," Ignis offered.

A quick march carried Aranea to Ignis' side. "You're half right," she whispered, "you didn't think."

He tried to reassure her. "Nea, there is no cause-"

"No cause for what, Iggy? No cause for concern? Three of you on a routine mission and you disappear?"

Gladio tried to stop the argument. "Give Iggy a break."

"How many calls did you ignore, Ignis? How about you kid?" When neither responded, Aranea added. "And you, Mister Responsible for everyone and everything, what about you?" When silence met her challenge, she turned from the three. "I thought so. Start crafting those apologies."

"Nea," Ignis said.

"Not interested, I need to get the wounded Shield here some help and then make sure the woman I airmailed into battle is still alive, no thanks to you three."

l-l-l

After the king's guard evacuated the area, Libertus and Ava moved the Glaives to the vehicles and under his strict orders, made sure the party understood they were to push through to Lestallum. Ava took the wheel of one truck with Libertus in the passenger seat. "Tell me this detour meant something, tell me this was worth it. I didn't exactly clear our departure through Wes or Cor."

Libertus explained the lack of daemons near Hammerhead gave them the idea to cross the skybridge again into the Crown City. They'd cleared out more stores on the east side before the daemons had arrived, proving too much. "We gathered more supplies, maybe not as much as we'd hoped, but at this point, the city isn't safe."

Nodding, Ava accelerated. "We still have to unload whatever you have. Would you call ahead and arrange for a crew to be ready?"

Ava didn't listen to Libertus' answer. He'd explained about Gladiolus' injury; a severe slash across his chest had halted their return. He refused to share more, citing it wasn't his story to tell. It wasn't the injury that troubled her, she knew Gladio well enough. _It's just a scratch_ , _Ava, no big deal_. She heard his voice in her head, knowing the exact words he'd use.

What filled her thoughts was the change in all of them. They had all become far more reckless, far less disciplined, and maybe that was what troubled Cor. _Like Mac_ , she thought, wondering if Cor would ever fill in the endless holes in the memories of her father.

Arriving to a large group of Glaives and hunters, the volume of supplies gathered earned a quiet respect from those hurrying to finish the task. When Ava herself entered Lestallum Cor waited for her, his face void of expression made her wonder what more had occurred in their absence. Joining him, she paused for him to speak first.

"I heard about your dive," he said, turning toward city center, "any problems?"

Ava shook her head before replying, "I'd be lying if I said no. I scared myself about halfway down." She said, attempting to decipher his mood. "I let my anger interfere with my concentration, almost missed a grab."

He stopped. "Are you," his forehead creased before he finished his thought. "You're not injured?"

"I'm not injured," she said the hint of a smile threatened at Cor's show of concern. Calling attention to it would meet with his sarcasm or a brush off, instead she pressed him. "I thought you'd be perturbed we'd left without clearing it."

When they neared the hotel courtyard, Cor stopped. "You and Aranea did the right thing, the safety of the King's guard is paramount." The familiar smirk she'd seen many times returned to his face. "Apparently I misjudged Aranea. The rumor is she was still fuming when they carried Gladiolus in with the others in tow."

The mention of Gladio sobered her mood. "How is he?"

"Gladio is fine. We're reserving the use of curatives for serious injury, and it seems Gladio is content to let this latest scar heal naturally. The doctor is sealing the deeper areas of the wound, and a Glaive helped with healing, but you know him well enough."

Ava flashed a halfhearted smile. "He claimed it a minor scratch, right?"

Cor chuckled. "Actually, he confessed it hurt quite a bit, in so many words. He also apologized for sending you after their group and then thanked me. Rather mature for Gladio." Inclining his head toward the hotel, Cor offered a few parting words and a request to see him the following day. "He's resting in his room, good night."

She was sure his calm demeanor to be a trick. They'd left without a word, the King's guard returned injured. Ava followed him asking for an explanation. "They returned and succeeded in both the original mission and the additional detour." His expression softened. "Would you prefer disappointment or a lecture on responsibility? I can if it will help, but I think your attention could be better spent."

Ava's slow steps back to the courtyard hid her reservations. Without enough time to remove her personal belongings, she'd have to admit to using Gladio's room during his absences. Hers had been given to Maia and family, leaving Ava with little choice. Only one other room lay empty in the Leville and Ava refused to take it. The room waited for the king's return; to use it would be inappropriate.

With Gladio's injury, Ava considered asking Cor if he would mind; the safe house was cramped, but with a little work, there were extra rooms. A little creative organizing would give her another option. All Ava wanted was a place to rest.

Returning to the courtyard, a familiar tune carried through an open window. The street musicians played from one of the upper apartments. The piano, out of tune from lack of use, eventually gave way to several guitars carrying the soft melody, a reminder of the Lestallum that once was.

Ava had to get her bag from Gladio's room and check on him before finding a place to sleep. The service corridor showed no traffic, and the doors to all the rooms where the King's guard slept were closed. For a moment she contemplated pushing through to the morning, but in realizing little would change, Ava knocked when she reached Gladio's room.

She heard him ask for a few minutes, but Ava didn't want to wait. "It's Ava, I need a minute and then I'll go." The scrape of a chair against the floor inside and muffled conversation was joined by the clomp of boots. Realizing she'd interrupted a private conversation, Ava readied her apology.

Prompto's bright smile met her as he opened the door. "Hey, come on in, we're just hanging out, nothing important." Ignis stood near the foot of the bed, his head turned in her direction.

"Thank you for aiding us, dear Ava. I feared-"

Gladio shifted on the bed. "Enough Iggy. Let it go."

Returning his attention to Gladio, Ignis responded. "No, I will not _let it go_. Had you not -"

"I said, that's enough, I did what I had to and I'll heal."

Hasty words and promises to return left Ava alone with Gladio. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He closed his eyes. "Later. Come sit with me, please. I'm fine, but it hurts and I could use a distraction."

"I can get you an elixir I do have a stash that is mine." Ava still had a few in her pack from Cor. He'd given them to her and they'd gone unused. Ava crossed the room and grabbed the large duffel she'd shoved under the table. "I wanted my bag, I'll let you rest."

"Wait a minute, don't go."

She smiled. "You're back. This is your room. I'll find someplace else to sleep." Ava explained that when they'd returned with Maia and her family, she'd given up her room. While he was gone, she'd used his, but would find an alternative.

"Why?" He tried to sit up and winced. "Damn. Okay. Moving is still not a good idea." Settling, he met her eyes again. "I thought we were all right? It's a big room, and I'd like it if you stayed."

Ava approached him, eyes watering from the surge of empathy at the wound. She reached without thinking, nearly touching the reddened area around the wound before snatching her hand away. "I'm so sorry we didn't look for you sooner."

"Hey, I'm good or I will be, you know me."

"Just a scratch, right?" Ava tried to make light of his injury, but the weight of her neglect fueled her uncertainty, turning her away.

"Don't do that," Gladio said, quickly softening his tone. "You're blaming yourself. I can see it." He groaned shifting his frame to sit up. "I'll tell you what happened, all right?"

l-l-l

 _Lifting the last crate, Gladio shoved it onto the flatbed, with a groan. "That should be the last," he said checking his watch. "Damn, that took longer than it should have. Hey Iggy!" He yelled again, expecting a curt or sarcastic reply but when silence answered him, Gladio returned to find Ignis and Prompto had disappeared._

 _"_ _What the hell?" They'd cleaned out several supply locations, even though the group had argued about breaking in at first, the demolition on the east side closest to the Citadel left little hope. "Yo, Prompto! Iggy!"_

 _Prompto called out, his voice a fair distance behind him. "We heard you!"_

 _"_ _Then you should have answered me the first time!" Gladio turned; Ignis and Prompto supported two of the Glaives as they walked. Seeing their burden, he rushed forward to help. "Tell me what happened." Taking over for Ignis, he helped guide the group to the trucks nearby._

 _Ignis explained that while none were injured, the daemons grew stronger as they pushed deeper into the city. "Without a clear destination, it is too dangerous to simply meander through city streets looking for possibilities. The Glaives need rest as do we all." When they reached the vehicles, the discussion intensified._

 _Havens protected travelers from daemons, and had always repelled local wildlife, but the group needed a real rest, and that meant heading for Hammerhead._

Ava interrupted Gladio's story. "We found you in the Hills, further west." He nodded, eyes closing once more as he moved. "You know what, you should rest. You can share the story another time." Eyes lingering on the loosely bandaged wound, she cursed.

"What's wrong?"

Her travel bag sat in the closet, and despite Gladio's assertion he didn't need help, Ava couldn't leave it alone. Cor had given her a handful of the best curatives. Despite Gladio's repeated calls to her, Ava ignored him. When she emerged with two large bottles, each glowing in iridescent colors-Gladio refused.

"No, Ava."

Determination carried her back to the bed, holding out the first. "Use this or I waste the big one here," her other hand held a rare curative, a megalixir. "Please use it."

Pushing the bottle gently toward her, Gladio shook his head. "We'll need these when Noct returns. Libertus helped the doc heal the open wound, but it still hurts. The doc said I can get back out there in two days."

"Two days," Ava couldn't fault Gladio for his drive to continue, but her concern hadn't waned. "Will you rest, at least?"

A smile spread slowly across his face. "Maybe with the right motivation, I'd consider taking it easy."

"Name it," she blurted out, "whatever it is, I can make it happen. Only, promise me you'll rest."

"If you'll stay."

At first, Ava protested; it was true the nightmares had lessened somewhat, but she feared interrupting his sleep. "It's not that I don't want to stay, if I wake you, if the nightmares come-"

Gladio's convictions spoke with renewed strength. "They won't. Not while I'm around." He waited for her agreement and asked Ava to stow the curatives. "We've both seen worse, and made it through, right? This is one more that's all."

Busying herself with mindless tasks, Ava and Gladio talked about nothing in particular. Gladio never finished his explanation of the wound, and Ava could only guess from Ignis' attempted declaration and Gladio's adamant behavior, it involved them both. Ignis expressed such deep gratitude, Gladio had to have taken the hit meant for Ignis, she thought, it's the only thing that made sense.

"You earned that protecting Ignis."

The sharp intake of breath answered her question before Gladio answered. "Yeah. He's all right and I'll live, it's no big deal."

Crouching at his bedside, Ava met his eyes. "It is to Ignis. Let him be grateful. Let him thank you."

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "That's not who I am, I'd do it again even knowing what would happen. This is what I'm supposed to do."

She stood and combed her fingers through his hair, speaking his name. "That is exactly who you are. You wear the scars of others so they don't have to." She traced the scar line below his eye.

Sadness clouded his features, and he sighed. "If that were true, then Iggy could see, Ava."

She'd talked with Ignis at length and had assumed he'd done the same with Gladio and Prompto. The best she could offer was her opinion. "Ignis' decisions were made of his own free will. He accepted the consequences. As did I in Formouth and," a light touch of her index finger ran the length of the scar on his forehead, "as you did at the base of the Crag. Each of us accepted the outcome and no one else can bear those marks, no matter how much we might want to."


	10. Better Sorry Than Safe

Five years. Five years had passed with no sign of Noctis. Five years had thinned the bonds between the three, each carrying the weight of a loss without resolution. Ignis insisted the three of them needed patience and needed to trust in the king's return. Gladio didn't show signs of concern, at least not outwardly, as he kept busy throwing in with every mission he could, making time to rest in Lestallum whenever possible. Prompto spent most of his time in Hammerhead, his trips to Lestallum less frequent than before, unless needed.

Ignis had insisted on one thing; the three had to meet in Lestallum or Hammerhead at least once a month. No missions were permitted, they had to take time, catch up and rest.

Prompto planned to arrive in Lestallum sometime the following day, but the small group gathered in the Leville's kitchen took advantage of the quiet evening. Card games had degenerated through the evening until someone had suggested a change. The game of truth or dare had already set Ignis' face to flame in red hues, until both he and Aranea departed the room, leaving a handful of others to dread being called upon next.

Ava's heart wasn't in the games that night. She'd been planning a mission with Aranea, one that would carry them across the waters to Tenebrae. Robyn had agreed to help them; it had been at Robyn's urging to investigate the possibilities.

 _Cor had been the one to suggest Ava get more involved with the hunters, when the king returned, they'd need to rebuild the Crownsguard and the hunters would need convincing. She'd agreed without hesitation if for no other reason than hearing Cor dismiss the prophecy he'd held to years prior. If Cor saw a future, then she could, too._

 _Adding her name to the rotation had made an almost instant impact even if it was using the name Dave had given her. Raven didn't shy from any duty on the roster; from trash collection to cleaning the floors of the Leville, she left a lasting impression of being one of them. This included a turn on the mission desk and radio._

 _Most nights, the desk clerk ignored the radio's occasional chirps and bursts of static, but everything changed when Robyn and Ava shared a shift together._

 _"_ _Listen, all right?" Robyn turned up the volume of the radio receiver until the high pitched whine and static hurt Ava's ears._

 _"_ _How can I listen when it's so loud?" Ava wanted to ease Robyn's concerns but this phantom beep and whispering she claimed to hear was likely more in Robyn's mind than really happening._

 _And then it happened. The whine modulated, and even at the high volume a faint series of mechanical sounds carried through, like the beep of a voicemail three times. Unintelligible sounds like whispers or the wind rushing carried for a few seconds more before the deafening static returned._

 _"_ _There!" Robyn shouted and turned the volume down again. "Bloody hell! You heard it, didn't you? Tell me you heard that."_

 _Ava nodded before answering that wasn't random. Even if the mechanical noises were picked up from one location, the second event was organic or at least seemed so. Robyn insisted the same pattern repeated every night. She couldn't record it with her phone, nothing played back._

 _"_ _We need Cid, this is his contraption, he's more familiar with how it all works."_

 _It took convincing, but when Cid finally heard the strange noises, he dismissed them as random echoes._

 _None of their group could dismiss the squawk of the radio as random, Ava was sure someone continued to reach out for help and went unanswered. Appealing to Aranea, once the former mercenary heard the sounds for herself, she agreed to help with a search. There were five known radios. Hammerhead and Lestallum had one, and Lestallum stored Meldacio's radio as a spare. Weskham's console had been left with refugees from Altissia, and until a year prior, communications had been a near constant. The fifth unit had not been activated in well over twenty years. It sat in a storage room in the Citadel, at least that was Cor's recollection._

 _The three decided that a recon mission made the most sense, without a clear destination a few fly over passes would be safest. No one was sure what to expect over the waters or if the Empire maintained a presence closer to the Accordo coast._

 _Plans made, Aranea arranged for Biggs and Wedge to pilot her transport and provide backup besides the three on board. They would leave once Prompto arrived; with Ignis and Gladio occupied their absence wouldn't raise concern for a few days._

Running through everything Ava knew about their mission, she'd been distracted all evening, but noticed Gladio watching her. Ava would occasionally meet his expectancy and toss a few smiles and glances his way.

The laughter and teasing continued as Iris led the game. Unwilling to get drawn into embarrassing admissions or impossible tasks, Ava mumbled a quick apology before rising from her chair.

Iris laughed at Ava's retreat. "Ava, don't leave. You don't have to play."

Citing fatigue and a preoccupied mind, Ava exited the kitchen and had almost reached the courtyard door when Gladio called after her. "Ava wait." Running to catch her, he stopped and flashed a smile. "You could stay with me, if you wanted."

Gladio presented another problem. She almost never accepted his invitations any more, most of the time he proved so tired, Gladio would fall asleep five minutes into a conversation. Ava refused to push Gladio for selfish reasons; between his absences and the growing reputation for chatting up anyone in the city, Ava had withdrawn. The latest rumor surrounded a discussion between Gladio and a rather forward Glaive near the power plant.

"Stay with you? Wouldn't that cramp your style? What was it you said to that Glaive? _I like keeping it real with the ladies_?" Ava crossed her arms and waited for his response. Robyn and Iris had overheard his conversation. They'd also said Gladio turned down the woman's offer, but Ava couldn't help the twinge of jealousy. Gladio spent more time talking to those in the city rather than seeking her company so much that Ava had wondered if he'd begun to see her as a convenience rather than the partner he'd wanted.

His brows knit together, the frown accentuated before he responded. "Did whoever tell you about that also bother to say what happened after that?"

She nodded before responding. "Yes, but still, you should be a little more cautious." She shrugged; almost sure he wasn't buying into her feigned indifference.

Eyes widening at the revelation, Gladio dipped his head down and smirked. "You're jealous."

"No," Ava protested, heading out into the courtyard. She had moved to the safe house to give Gladio privacy once he arrived, despite hoping they might continue their closeness. "I'm not jealous, you can talk to whomever you want. It's no big deal," she called over her shoulder. "Night, Gladio." Knowing Gladio, he wouldn't let her go thinking she might be upset.

"Ava, gimme a break." She heard the amusement in his voice, and the gentle touch of his hand at her arm a clear sign he wasn't angry. "Why are you running off?"

"I'm not running anywhere," she said, trying to hide her smile, "it's bedtime." Ava resumed her walk.

Gladio followed, hurrying ahead to face her. "Neither of us played the game tonight, you know. I wonder why?" Even in the low light, she didn't miss the mischievous smirk. "Afraid?"

She scoffed. "That a challenge?"

He slid closer by a step. "Truth or dare?"

Gladio never played fair. There was always an angle, always a loophole no matter the situation. She'd have to take it slow. "Truth," she replied.

His shoulders tensed; Ava guessed he'd expected her to play along with his plans. "Are you sure? You might not like the question." He took another step closer. "Last chance, Ava."

She considered the sudden serious expression and change in playfulness. There was only one thing she kept from him and Ava's confidence in the ignorance in her travel plans protected her. "I'm sure. Truth."

Without a hint of emotion in his voice, his gaze narrowed Gladio articulating every word with a solemn intensity. "Did you really think you and Aranea could sneak off on some mission and none of us find out?"

Ava gasped, taking several steps backward. "But, you couldn't know, we hadn't . . .it's not."

"I'll take that as an admission," he said, but offered a soft smile. "We'll talk about it later, but care to pick the dare instead?"

She'd lost all sense of the conversation. His claim to discovery wasn't possible; they'd been careful and exacting with all their plans, not once had they failed to secure their surroundings before talking. Ava tapped her bottom lip trying to think through the problem and discover what had failed. She jumped when his kindness took hold of her arms. Startled she stared up into his eyes, and seeing the smile resting within them, she shook her head. "I . . .can't . . .I don't know."

Lifting her chin, he spoke softly. "Looks like I short circuited the braniac." He'd used the old tease from when they were younger, Ava recognized it, but she couldn't stop dissecting the problem. If Gladio knew, then Ignis surely did and that meant she'd have to square off with Cor if either of them appealed to him for help. She realized Gladio had not stopped talking and focused on his words. "Come on, we'll talk about your planned secret trip later. I could use your company."

"My company?" She blinked several times, still unsure. "Why?"

He laughed before hugging her; Ava swept along as he returned to the hotel. "Why? You're so observant of the world around you except when it comes to us. If you spent a tenth of that brain power realizing I'm hanging around here to be near you, maybe we'd make better use of our time."

She couldn't tell him of her concerns. Cor had planted the seeds of doubt and the further missions took Gladio away, Ava's thoughts leaned toward the belief that a separation, no matter how difficult, might be best.

Gladio's purpose was to protect the king with his life. If the prophecy was true, then Gladio would sacrifice himself regardless of Noctis' fate. Ava held little influence over the future; other than familiarity and comfort, she knew Gladio could find whatever he needed with another.

"Stay with me," he said. Gladio held his hand out to Ava, and without hesitation, continued. "It doesn't feel right, sleeping apart from you. Hell, staying away from you is. . . too much."

"Gladio, with everything as it is, maybe now isn't the best time," she replied.

"When then, Ava? I'm more confused than ever. I'm feeling like you keep drifting away and one day," he paused, "one day I'm afraid I'll try to reach for you and you'll be gone."

He'd changed in the years since Noctis disappeared, becoming more vocal about everything happening around him; no longer content to leave conversations without an end or resolution.

"How do I convince you? What words Ava? Give me a hint, a sign, something to tell me what you're thinking."

Ava tried to explain. "I'm not leaving, not in the permanent sense, but even you have to recognize we are pulled in different directions and have different paths to take."

The light frown that crossed his face and then disappeared revealed he understood. "Forget this weekend and delay your trip. We can make time for us right now."

Cutting him off with a gesture, she refused his request. "Absolutely not, Prompto and Ignis come first and I have to prepare," she said, hoping he'd see reason. When Gladio said nothing more, Ava took his silence as acceptance and continued her path across the courtyard. She took four steps before he called out to her.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said, "a few weeks, a month, but not this. We should have been home, you and me-not fighting against the dark."

She disagreed. "You know that's untrue. There will always be something."

"M'yeah. Never seems to go our way, does it? Ready to reconsider that dare?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

He lifted both brows quickly before responding. "Nope, let's see just how fearless you are." Crossing his arms, Gladio settled on his feet, the smirk on his face an outward show of his smug confidence of his appeal.

"All right, you win, but it's your turn tough guy. So, truth or dare?"

A half roll of his eyes answered her first. "Little old for this aren't we?"

"So when it was my turn, you were eager to issue that dare, but now? Come on, what's the matter Gladiolus? Is the King's Shield secretly a wuss?" She was teasing, but Ava knew exactly what buttons to push.

Breaking his defiant stance, Gladio closed the distance between them. "Did you really just question my courage, 'cause that's what it sounded like."

"Well? You can protest all you want, but you still haven't picked-"

"Dare," he interrupted. "Try me."

Ava shifted even closer to him, tracing the outline of the raptor on his chest. The involuntary shiver proof enough he was all in. "Cor's in Hammerhead, he'll be back tomorrow, which means I have the safe house to myself. Just how cautious are you Gladio?"

His sly smile fell away, and he snapped his fingers, nodding. "So that's why this trip, Cor is away and can't talk you out of it."

Gladio's assessment was dead on perfect. With Cor away, they could depart with little interference. Once he learned of the plan, Ava expected he'd do whatever necessary to prevent her from leaving. She could read the indecision coming from him. Gladio turned toward the Leville and then back to her. Digging his phone from his back pocket, he stared at the display and then tucked it back in without making a call. The expression on his face cycled through several shifts; his private thoughts changing his mind. She understood. Gladio wanted to stop her from leaving but couldn't follow through.

"And there it is," she said, "that one thing that derails the evening. Good night, Gladio." Ava waved him off before hurrying away, taking an indirect path toward the safe house. It wasn't his attitude, but for Ava she viewed his actions as a sign of mistrust in her and her abilities. Despite Lestallum's size, she felt the walls and streets tighten around her.

Arriving at the alleyway door, Ava wasn't prepared for the Glaive passing her position. When he addressed her, she swallowed her sigh and moved just close enough not to have to shout. She couldn't recall his name, but he spoke with her as though they'd known one another for a time. Politeness took over, Ava answering his questions and concerns until she saw Gladio approach.

"Take a hike," Gladio directed, the Glaive's wide eyes and backwards steps in response to Gladio's gruffness.

Ava tried to be polite, apologizing with a shrug to the Glaive. "We were talking, Gladiolus. There's no reason-"

"I said, take a hike." The measured cadence of his voice made it clear Gladio took exception to the conversation, and rather than let it escalate, Ava intervened.

"We'll catch up another time, have a good night," she said, offering a wave as he departed. Ava unlocked the safe house door. "That was a little rude, you know."

"Who was that?"

"A Glaive, but I'm sorry to say I can't remember his name. It wasn't like I knew every one of them by name, and it seems there are far more than I recall." Opening the door, she turned back to him. "I have to pack; I'd like you to stay, but I'll understand if you would prefer not to hang around."

Gladio nodded. "Cor won't be back until midday, he's returning with Prompto and the shift changes," he said, "so I think I might just hang around, that is, if you want."

"Of course, let me get everything together and then we'll talk."

Ava expected Gladio to find the inside of the safe house of interest, but hadn't expected his reaction.

Crates and boxes rested against every wall, piled up to the ceiling, each one held in trust for one thing-Noctis' return. "What the hell is all this?"

"Supplies, weapons, gear, Guard and even a few Glaive uniforms, you need it, we've likely got it here. You're welcome to dig through anything and take what you want. All that time I spent outside the wall? This is what I was doing, putting supply caches together under the Marshal's direction."

"There's enough gear here to outfit an army, Ava. Damn, so it is true. The King, my father, Cor all knew this would happen," he continued to walk through the rooms.

She hoped Gladio too absorbed in his fascination to notice the gear she grabbed, including more rugged clothing. There was no certainty that the destination would be safe enough to forego additional precautions.

When Ava refused to engage him, Gladio resorted to infantile games. She tossed clothes into her bag and when she went back to the dresser; he took them out, putting the pile on the bed. "Send someone else Ava, you're needed here."

"Gladio," she tried not to laugh seeing her stuff on the bed, "stop, all right?" Ava's frustration sighed for her shoving clothes back into her bag, while Gladio continued his protest. She took the bag back to the dresser, packing it full.

He frowned at the overstuffed pack. "That's a lot of stuff for two days."

Ava didn't answer, Gladio would hear the lie. The objective was a sweep of the Protectorate; the mission would take far more than a few days. Ava glanced at the closet. Her survival pack rested within, and once she grabbed it, he would know. Extricating it and facing him once more met with a low grumble. "It's a mission, that's all. I'll be away for a week or two," she said, "three at the most."

"Where _exactly_ are you going?" There was no mistaking the agitation in his voice.

"Aranea will be with me and we're taking Robyn." Checking the contents of the pack, Ava kept her back to him.

"That is not what I asked. I thought we'd moved past this, both of us. Talk with me, don't shut me out." Resting a gentle hand on her shoulder, soft caresses across her back meant to calm them both. "Please, Ava. Where are you going?"

She prepared for the inevitable argument. Gladio's repeated requests to return to Gralea had met with increasing opposition. Ava wouldn't be heading anywhere near the Empire's capital, but she knew Gladio's reaction even before she revealed her destination. She'd waited to avoid this exact situation. Her head hung down, face obscured as her hair cascaded along the sides of her face. "Altissia, Tenabrae and possibly a survey of the coast."

Gladio's hand stopped its motion, but his voice remained calm. "It's not safe. What if. . .let the Glaives go in your place." Taking a deep breath, Gladio pushed for additional answers. "What about the Marshal?"

She understood why he'd asked. The answer wasn't so simple. She couldn't tell Cor, not after he'd shared so much about Mac before he'd left on a similar mission "I can't tell him. He'd only worry."

"I can't understand why," he said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "Like maybe because that's exactly where Mac was headed before the Empire killed him. Dammit Ava, _think_ about this." He closed his eyes and exhaled before speaking again. "I don't want this to be the end for us. Let the Glaives go."

Ava's conviction stumbled along with her steps. Gladio hadn't yelled, he hadn't argued. Instead, he'd made an emotional appeal to her, but Ava also understood backing out now would put Aranea and Robyn at risk. "I have to go, the Glaives are so far up their own asses of late, and I don't know what's going on." Thinking to convince him, Ava explained the radio signals and the consistency of transmission. While she conceded it could be nothing, she hoped he'd at least consider the possibility.

"Ava, I'm not looking for you to justify your decision, but I am asking you to think about this. Use that brain and tell me you don't see what I see. This is a mistake and you're risking too much on a possibility." This was what she'd wanted; Gladio calm and rational in his approach. Ava wasn't responding as she'd assured him. The absence of frustration or anger on his face heightened her guilt. "Do you think I'm unreasonable? Can we at least wait and involve others before you put yourself in danger?" Not waiting for Ava to answer, Gladio continued. "You don't know what this is like. I'm trying. I want to smash the hell out of something because I'm looking at you thinking I will never see you again- over nothing. This is all there is, us and Hammerhead. Unless someone has discovered a power source, there's no place free from the daemons."


	11. It's Not The Same

_". . .there's no place free from the daemons."_

Ava had to consider Gladio's words; she knew he was right but couldn't let the possibility go. "I know, but what if it was me or Ignis or even Iris out there, would you give up?"

Moving closer, Gladio clasped her shoulders with his hands, eyes searching her face. "How can you even ask me that? I would do whatever it took to bring any of you back, and if I was away, there are at least two dozen others here in the city I know would do the same."

A soft smile crossed her face. "Whoever keeps calling to us is alone, Gladio. Don't you see? We have to try." Gently shifting out of his grasp, she returned to her bags. "Maybe it's as Cid said and what we hear are random echoes, but what if it isn't? What if there is someone counting on us and we do nothing?" Tears welled in her eyes, the thought of her leaving Insomnia without helping the king or Clarus still a deep hole carved into her heart.

"Ava?"

Turning from him, she held up her hand, hoping to have a moment to compose her emotions. When he wrapped his arms around her, she stiffened. "Maybe this time I can make a difference. I can't sit and do nothing, not this time." She paused. "I never told you what happened in Insomnia."

"You don't have to explain." He understood even just the smallest bit of what motivated Ava. Instead of arguing, he held her. "You did the right thing," Gladio said, "time to stop beating yourself over events that weren't your fault. I know what happened." Keeping her close, he spoke in even tones, softly sharing all he knew; how his father and Cor ordered Ava's mission to take Iris to safety. King Regis entrusted Cor with watching over Noctis and all of them, ordering Cor not to return to the city. "Ava, you would have died there, and you know it. It's as the Marshal tried to teach us, remember? Knowing when you can fight and when you cannot reveals the path to victory."

He's trying, she thought, offering support rather than scrutiny. Ava wanted to believe him, wanted to trust the Gladio meant what he said, but even the affection passing from his fingers to her skin conjured doubt. He doesn't want me to go, what if all this is how he achieves that goal? Risking his mood, Ava had to stand firm on her decision to leave. "I'm not changing my mind, if that was the point," she said.

The sudden change in his behavior a sign she'd said the wrong thing-again; he stepped back, releasing her and deepening his gaze at the same time. "Is that what you think I was doing? You know what? Forget it." He waved her off, turning away. "I've done everything you asked, Ava. Everything." Turning to face her, the pained expression crossing his features caused her to swallow hard. "It's called affection. I care you put so much pressure on yourself. I wanted you to understand that no matter what happened, I'm here for you, but I think the real point here is that maybe," he paused, looking everywhere but at her, "maybe you really don't understand and I'm the idiot for trying."

Ava's blank stare and silence did little for Gladio's mood. Ava knew the signs; he stood rigid, fists clamped tight, the occasional huff through his nose the sole sign he breathed until he broke free of the invisible hold. "I don't know what else to do," he said. "Might as well tell you now, Cor knows about your trip. I called him. At least take him with you. You need someone around who gives a damn." Gladio left her once more, yelling across the courtyard. "Maybe I'll see you around."

Her choked apology lost to his withdrawal, Ava hurried after Gladio calling his name. She didn't want to leave with this between them. "Gladio, wait!"

Without facing Ava, he spoke. "I've been telling you how I feel about you for years and accepting your silence in return, but now I gotta know. When. . .when I tell you what I feel-what are you thinking?" Gladio choked out his words, and when his shoulders hunched, Ava saw hurt and uncertainty.

"Gladio, do we have to do this now?" Ava had to prepare for the mission, she couldn't carry the burden of emotion with her; doing so would put her and everyone else at risk. "I have to think about tomorrow."

"Please don't brush this off, it's important."

He mattered and if Ava were to be honest, she loved him. Their connection built over many years through friendship and difficulty, but they did so because of the undeniable feeling of home when they were together. This just wasn't the time. "Are you sure you want me to answer?"

"Yeah Ava, I think I do."

There would always be the uncertainty for Ava. Why her? Gladio dated others, he'd had serious relationships, but for whatever reason he couldn't stay away for long. Ava had never forgotten that without the friendship of their fathers she would have been just another girl. "The truth is, if I wasn't Mac's daughter, you never would have met me. You'd never have given me a second thought in school. Our friendship was forced, nothing about you and me together was natural."

He opened his mouth to speak and then pressed his lips tight into a frown. He turned away for a moment before moving closer to her. "Back the hell up. You want to go there? Then let's do this. Our fathers were friends, Ava. You spent time with my family from the time you could crawl so call it what you want, but that's not forced." He grabbed his neck, throwing his hands down. "You were my best friend, it didn't matter that you were a girl, just as long as you and me were together."

She'd heard this before and contended still being dumped with his mother was not a friendship. "We were too young to know better."

"You're lying to yourself to fit whatever story you want to tell, Ava." He pointed toward her. "For nine years you stayed away when your mom went crazy after your dad died. Tell me something. If I didn't care why did I look for you at the Citadel almost every day?" Gladio saw only Ava, despite her awareness to the curious eyes looking in on their argument from open windows and alleyways. "I had no reason to be near those council chambers, you know? You want to know why I did it-because I wanted to."

Ava didn't want her personal life shared with others even if Gladio didn't care. She tried to appeal to him to stop calling no more attention to their discussion. Cautious steps carried her closer. "You don't have to prove anything."

He scoffed. "Yeah, I think I do to get a straight answer from you. Did you really think when my dad said, Gladiolus, I need you to watch over Avis I said hell no? Not even close, I volunteered to do whatever he needed. You've been a part of me for a long time, but I don't know how to help you see it."

"Gladio, I'm sorry."

"Stop it right there. I am not done yet. I get you're afraid, I know what waits for me, and I as much as I want to believe it, I might not have that happy ending we always joked about." His attention deepened, holding her eyes with his. "You already know the score, if it comes down to Noct's life or mine, I'm not coming back. So right here and now Ava tell me the truth; do you love me?"

"Gladio, I-"

"Yes or no, that's all that's needed."

She couldn't read him, but Ava tried to imagine the storm of emotions within him. He waited; muscles taught and poised to move, she guessed either toward her or away depending on her answer. It wasn't as simple as yes or no, and yet Ava knew he'd accept nothing else. "Yes," she said, but the lack of conviction in her voice surprised him.

"Ava?"

Her vision blurred from the sudden rise of tears. "You have your answer, now leave me alone."

"What?!"

Her hands clenched into fists as the tears fell to the street. "You know how important being in the right headspace is before a mission and you still pushed me!" Throwing her hands down she exhaled carried the last of her conviction. "I need to be alone."

Ava walked away from the courtyard, ignoring the tears still streaming across her cheeks. Her frustrations directed inward, Ava cursed her decision to hang out with the group in the first place. Gladio hadn't lied. He'd followed every rule she'd set between them, and not once had he tried to force them back together.

The muddled mess of thoughts and emotions churning in her head had to be dealt with before she left. Clashing metal and shouts of encouragement deeper into the city carried Ava away from her concerns. The Glaives are on the powerplant connecting bridge again, she thought, calling out her father's daggers to see if they still waited for her; so used to her weapons harness, she'd had little opportunity to use the gifted knives. They were made for his grip, heavy and weighted she'd not been able to master their use, leaving them largely unused.

She'd not taken part in these friendly matches, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis often did; many of the Glaives considered besting the King's guard a badge of honor. Cor taught her all measure of techniques for working through emotions and clearing her mind for missions, but Ava wondered if throwing in with the Glaives might help her relax and reach a more focused state.

Only a veteran of Cor's teaching would think a sparring match relaxing, she reminded herself, but lacking the Marshal's presence in residence until the morning, she would ask to be included in the rotation.

The resonating hum and mechanical noises grew louder as Ava climbed stairs winding her way through back alleys toward the sound of fighting. Off to the side, a familiar person sat on the scaffolding with a clipboard in hand. Robyn's signature white clothes an instant draw to her presence. Given Robyn's often vocal disdain for the Guard and Glaive, her appearance piqued Ava's interest.

A scrutinizing glare preceded a gesture calling Ava to Robyn's location. "You look like hell," she said, before reminding the group to register for a battle slot.

"Thanks Robs, put me in."

The snort of laughter from Robyn was quickly covered with protests. "Not a chance, we're leaving tomorrow, and you need to be rested. I can't do all that fancy crap like you, so no, I don't think so."

Waving away Robyn's concerns, Ava explained her inability to sleep and how taking part would help her prepare. Several of the Glaives nearby chimed in with their approval to face off against Ava.

"Fine, but if I see you tiring, you're done."

l-l-l

Two hours in, Robyn sent one Glaive to bring either Ignis or Gladio to remove Ava. Something in Ava's attitude didn't sit right. When the Glaive returned with the news that the Shield had agreed to help, Robyn tried one last time to pull Ava from her next match.

"Look, the behemoth is on his way, and I really don't want to deal with his shit right now. So, whatever you two are fighting over today, get over it and move on." Robyn huffed before returning to her seat on the scaffold.

Mac's daggers rested heavy in her hands; Ava wasn't used to the weight, but the way they forced her to conserve her movements, slicing and striking only when best to do so had helped her fend off her opponents. She recognized the need to conserve, wondering if it had been the Marshal who designed the blades; the conservation of movement one of his signatures. She tried to mimic his stance and moves with the daggers to emulate his.

Four matches in, Ava reached the state of detachment she craved, her mind empty and body free to act at will, until Gladio arrived. His eyes locked to her as he ascended the stairs, steps deliberate in their advance.

She gasped as a gentle touch guided her away from the group. "What are you trying to prove?" Despite his guarded and whispered words, Ava heard the challenge beneath them.

Deciding not to pull away, Ava explained. "I needed to clear my head. This is helping, you trained with Cor, surely you recognize how sparring helps focus. Why is this such a problem?"

"If you're leaving for a mission, this is not how you prepare. Time to go, Ava."

Glaring, Ava's retreat carried a renewed determination. "You don't get to decide when I'm done."

"I'm trying to help you," Gladio said.

"If you want to help me-fight me," she said.

"We are so not having this conversation," he said with a laugh, "do me a favor and go rest, leave with Cor tomorrow and come back safe, all right? But this," he pointed first to her and then back at himself, "little rematch of yours isn't happening."

Ava should have let it end, but couldn't. No matter how much effort Gladio tried to put forth, his ego would get in the way. "What rematch?" Ava waited for his reaction. Earlier she'd hope to convince him to spend the night with her, but plans had fallen apart thanks to her overreaction to his concern. If sparring was the only way to spend a little more time with Gladio, she'd do it.

"The way I remember it," Gladio said, rolling one shoulder and then the other. She'd activated his need to protect his reputation, hoping it enough incentive to follow through. "You ran head first into my shield and lost."

Gladio was right, but the aftermath had opened the way for them, deepening the relationship. Hiding a smile, Ava wondered how far she'd have to prod him into giving her a chance. "So, then you're undefeated?" Ava phrased her question as innocently as possible, but his raised brow and non-committal grunt left little doubt he wasn't.

"Game's over, Ava," he said, "I'm not doing this."

"Why not?" She fired back, calling out her daggers. "Afraid I might win?" She readied for his reaction, her knees slightly bent, allowing her to shift lightly on her feet. If Ava knew Gladio as she thought, he'd take the bait.

"You wish," he said, scratching his chin, "if we will really do this, then we wager."

Concerned that Gladio might try to end her mission plans, she tentatively agreed. "The mission plans are not on the table, Gladiolus." Ava hadn't meant to frown, but familiarity with his tactics assumed his wager.

"Take Cor with you and I'll agree."

It wasn't solely Ava's decision, but a quick glance to Robyn met with a single nod. Robyn respected Cor, at least in so many words. "Fine. Name your price," Ava said.

Gladio called out his sword. "Not this time, you'll find out when you lose."

Surprise held her gaze at the new gear. "What happened to The Beast?" The new sword had a familiar look; the slender elegance of the sword in his hand was preferred by Cor, but had never been part of Gladio's arsenal. It was lighter, more maneuverable and allowed for both light hits and deadly strikes. She'd need a lance to stand against the reach of this weapon.

"I grew up," he said, moving out onto the bridge. "Last chance to back out."

"A need a moment, but we're doing this." Ava hurried to Robyn asking for a lance and two swords. When one of the Glaives obliged, Ava thanked him promising to return it with a victory against the Shield.

From across the bridge, he called out to her; Ava cycling through her arsenal and settling on the two swords. "All those weapons, plus magic against my sword and shield? Someone is cheating."

"No elemental magic," she shouted, "my shield and weapons against yours. First one to yield, all right?" Ava would have to think on her feet with Gladio, she hadn't seen his fighting style up close in years. With her shield and weapons up against his strength and stamina, had other Glaives not bested him, Ava might have changed her mind.

She held in a laugh watching his posturing; Gladio rolled his shoulders several times, stretched his neck from side to side and did several deep knee bends. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"You looked, didn't you?" His matter-of-fact delivery and laughter enough proof he planned to enjoy this game of theirs. "Enough talk; let's see what you've got."

Ava tilted her head down; a sly grin grew on her face. Distraction would be her goal. Gladio had not seen her mimicry of the Magitek Assassin; Ignis had been the only witness of the prince's retinue during the demonstration all those years ago. Ava knew Gladio would eventually recognize the fighting style, but she hoped to unbalance him. Ava took several deep breaths, her eyes fixed on him. She was ready.

l-l-l

Damn, she's confident, Gladio thought, trying to figure out how to win without injuring Ava. The Glaives were one thing, he felt bad for the injuries inflicted, but then he'd lost a few of those matches, too. She'd likely use Ignis' lance trick first, he'd fallen for that more than once, and waited for her to open with his signature move. Sparring with Ignis and Noct, Gladio had learned to block most back attacks, and he counted on the fact Ava couldn't know how far he'd progressed.

Seeing her smile, he shook his head. So that's how it will be? All right Ava, bring it.

A sharp movement from her revealed both swords flung out to her sides. She crouched, leaned forward and sprinted toward him. "What the hell?" Gladio had seen this, too many times. Within seconds, Ava spun around her blades catching him several times, before he blocked her advance. Magitek Assassins- she really did learn to mimic them. So that's why my old man believed it, he thought, watching her retreat. He realized if Ava had been inside the Assassin armor and fought exactly like that, his father wouldn't have believed anything other than an MT had infiltrated the throne room. Time to get serious, she's not playing around.

Ava had a tell, a way of relaxing her shoulders when she switched out her weapons. He waited for it, and when Gladio saw the slow exhale from Ava, he realized it was almost imperceptible, but he still caught it; a slight release in her neck and shoulders preceded the disappearance of the swords and two black daggers took their place.

That same confidence he'd witnessed in Meldacio surfaced in her stance, a far cry from the unsure and tentative nature she'd had years ago. Look at her, he admired how far Ava had progressed, but the admiration fell away as she warped toward him, and two quick swipes forced him to sidestep and dodge her attack.

"Hey, what's the deal! You said no magic!" Gladio reared back and swung the katana, relief filled his lungs as the sword impacted with Ava's glowing shield. Staring at her through the magical barrier, she met his eyes and blew a kiss. Her shield released, Ava retreated; her excited pacing held his attention until someone appeared in the crowd.

Cor's purposeful gait parted those watching the fights, hidden from Ava's view, she couldn't know their match would end without a victor. Cor must have left the moment our call finished. On one hand, this was what Gladio wanted; Ava might listen to the Marshal and postpone, or he might agree with her findings and accompany the group. Either way, Ava wouldn't go without proper backup.

Gladio straightened, dismissing his sword and nodding urgently to her. So caught in her fun, Ava misunderstood; her daggers disappeared, and she raced to Gladio, checking him over for injuries. "Are you hurt, what's wrong?"

Rather than explain, Gladio clasped her shoulders whispering to her. "Hey, when he finishes bitching at us, maybe we can still salvage the evening? Just sayin' that was-" Gladio stopped at seeing the Marshal's deepening scowl and immovable stance.

"Enough." The strong baritone carried with it a familiar disappointment. "Mission briefing. Avis and Gladiolus, you're with me." When Robyn tried to follow, Cor asked her to inform the rest of the party there would be a delay of at least a day.

Cor said nothing as he led the two toward the Leville. Entering the lobby, he dismissed the hunter on duty and asked how long they had until the phantom transmission. With several hours to wait, Cor sent Gladio to wake Cid, Weskham and Ignis and waited until Gladio disappeared into the service corridor.

Ava's mind still thrummed with the excitement of her night, unprepared for the sudden shift from Cor.

"Ava, I can't force you to abandon your mission." He stopped; his expression softened even more. "I should have pushed Mac to wait and prepare, maybe if I'd gone with him, I don't know if it would have made a difference." He leaned on the front desk on balled fists. "I can't let the same thing happen to you. So, this time, we plan-we prepare, and say what you will, but I'm going with you."


	12. The Weight of the World

The small group sat in silence, each person with varying degrees of shock and surprise on their faces, except for Ava. They'd all heard the signal, and by the looks exchanged around the lobby, the seeds of belief existed where none had before.

"Now do you understand?" Ava pleaded with the group. "Tell me that's random. Every night at the same time they call out. It has to be someone that can't be just noise."

Cid lifted his cap and scratched his head. "Could be an old radio tower still transmittin' or even something from the Nifs."

The only response to Cid came from Cor. "Any transmission requires power, which might mean there are survivors." From his position leaning against the wall Cor rested with his eyes closed. "Guessing is not good enough, Cid," he said, opening his eyes and standing straight. "If I'm sending Ava out there, I need to know."

"Ain't nobody going after that signal," Cid fired back, despite his slow and lumbering movements, his anger no less hidden. "Can't even be sure where it's coming from."

Unwilling to engage Cid out of respect, Ava feared the mission would be scrapped.

Ignis and Gladio had stood apart from the group, but when Ignis moved closer, Gladio followed. "Master Cid," Ignis began, "it is possible to isolate the frequencies we know and generalize the location?"

Cid nodded in slow deliberate moves. "Got a point there, I could do that. I'd need to boost that hunk 'o junk's antenna and that means parts."

Both Ignis and Gladio offered to search for whatever was needed, Gladio winked at Ava before responding. "We've got this, tell us what you need and we're on it."

Cid returned to his chair. "Hold on there, it's not as easy as rolling up and picking things out of a bin. I don't know yet what I'll need, but most of it would need to be Nif made."

Once more Ignis took the lead. "Perhaps when we have concluded our discussion, we might discuss this more at length?"

Grateful for Ignis' inquisitive nature, Ava understood even if they tried, the effort might yield little. Ava still had the radio transmitters from her gear and wondered if a few of the things she'd collected might prove useful. "What about the Nif transmitters from the MTs? We've got three," Ava offered, "there's a few Nif control consoles in the warehouse in pieces, but maybe they might yield something?"

Several gathered talked at once questioning Ava's sanity, but it was Cid who took the lead. "Of course it'd be you, girl. I see you hear as well as your daddy and Cor. I warned you not to mess with the Nifs, but did you listen?"

Cor's soft laugh quickly changed into a cough. "Cid, enough complaints. See what you can do." He thanked the group for their time and gave his word to revisit the mission in two days. "Ava, a moment, please."

Gladio questioned her with his eyes, given the late hour neither of them could understand what Cor could want to discuss. Sending him away with a gesture, Ava lingered in the lobby and waited for Cor.

"Walk with me?"

She agreed, still curious. "Is there something wrong?"

Continuing out into the courtyard, Cor remained silent. When he turned toward the old market, he spoke. "Cid's not entirely wrong. You really shouldn't have collected the Nif tech. As it stands, it might be the advantage we need, but I am concerned."

Ava couldn't find fault with Cor's concerns, but through careful statements she explained her reasons. The Empire had gone dark after Noctis' disappearance. She'd overheard Weskham and Cid talking about what might be salvaged before they returned from whatever had caused them to withdraw.

"So, you took it upon yourself to raid bases and remove equipment?"

"Not entirely, no. Look at it this way, we took advantage of the moment, and it may provide a solution to our current problem," Ava said.

Cor shook his head. "Not _our_ problem Ava. I don't see the same conviction in the others as lies behind your eyes. Gladio was right to pull me in."

"Gladio overreacted, I'm grateful he reached out to you because I'll admit your intervention has Cid and the others at least looking at the situation, but I don't think this mission was headed for disaster."

Cor led her toward the empty food stalls, grabbing two chairs. Placing them close, he stood behind one and asked her to sit before he took the other. "I've something to discuss with you and I fear it may be misunderstood."

"Oh?" Something in Cor's reticence troubled her. "Whatever it is, I prefer the truth."

He sat straight and inhaled, Ava familiar with his mental preparation, whatever he needed to say was serious. "Ava, despite my convictions and belief that pride is the downfall of many a warrior, you have exceeded all of my hopes and expectations. While I wish I could have spared you the physical and emotional pains you have endured, I couldn't be more proud of you, if you were my own."

She cursed the flow of tears gathering in her eyes, her thoughts moving to the worst possible scenarios. "Are you. . .are you ill?"

He laughed, taking her hand. "No, just getting older."

Ava knew he'd hit fifty, but hadn't seen Cor slowing at all. "You're not old," she said, seizing the opportunity to tease. "Seasoned perhaps and after all, you are _the Immortal,"_ she said, accentuating his defacto title.

His voice fell to whisper. "You remind me of Mac when you say it like that."

His admission sobered her. "I didn't. . .I thought it was silly, I didn't mean to-"

He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. "It's fine, it's more a reminder of my humanity." Recovering his earlier posture, Cor explained. "Some of us more _seasoned_ have been discussing the future of the Guard and the Glaive and I have a rather serious question to ask of you."

She didn't want to know, Ava's hopes of ending her nightmares and involvement had died years ago out of necessity. She waited for Noct's return. Ignis assured her it would happen and once she could, would ask the King to be released from her obligations. She couldn't tell Gladio or Cor for fear of disappointing either of them.

Ava's throat felt dry, her words stumbling out as she tried to talk. "What. . .what is it?"

"A few names were tossed around as to who would best lead the Guard and Glaive, and-"

She stood shaking her head. "Gladio, Ignis, Aranea take your pick," once she started talking her words fell faster and more frantic, "hell, Prompto or Robyn could do it if you asked, but leave me out of this. I don't," she couldn't tell him all the scenarios in her head, each one another means to protect Noctis and the others from whatever would come for them, "I am not suited for either, allow me to continue to work as a member of your team or as your aide, but this future is not for me."

"Libertus asked me to approach you to take a more active role with the Glaive with my help," Cor said, "but I respect your decision, and will decline. Perhaps with your help, I can assume that role."

Taking a page from Cor's book, Ava deflected the question and continued. "If you do so, what of the Guard?"

"Your first choice is mine as well. Gladiolus has the respect and the presence to lead the small number, perhaps with your help we might build the ranks for both groups."

She stared at him wanting to press him about his damnable prophecy. Knowing her questions carried disrespect in their utterance, she had to know. "Have you abandoned your prophecy then? Where there was only sacrifice and death is there some hope? What if that signal is Noctis? Can we afford to waste time?"

Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tomorrow. Let's see what Cid has in mind and then we'll discuss the mission."

"Of course, apologies," she said, "do you need anything?"

For the first time in so many years, she saw the presence of grey hairs in his hair and stubble, usually clean shaven; she'd never noticed the subtle changes in his person. Even the way he carried himself had changed, nothing drastic, but just enough to be different.

Assuring her he was capable on his own, the empty market underlining the strangeness of their existence. They left in silence until reaching the through-way; to the right sat the Leville and to the left the path to the safe house. Cor offered to walk her back to the Leville.

"I've been staying in the safe house," she said.

He hummed in response before turning away from her. "I'm kicking you out. Good night, Ava."

 _Great,_ she thought _, now where do I go_? Gladio's earlier request to salvage their evening had likely faded into sleep, but the heaviness of fatigue outweighed her common sense and she sent a text despite her guess he'd not respond.

 _Still awake? Looks like I'm homeless._

The chairs in the lobby would be good enough for a nap; a few hours should be enough. With no sunrise to spoil the dark, she could rest as long as there was quiet.

The vibration of her phone nearly caused her to drop it, unprepared for its response. Swiping the display, she smiled at the message from Gladio.

 _Door unlocked. Tired, but bed is yours._

"My hero," she said, cutting through the service entrance. When she reached his door, Ava turned the knob to find Gladio had left the door unlocked. Listening at the door, his soft snores a sign Gladio had likely fallen asleep almost immediately after sending the text. Quiet steps carried her into the room.

Ava envied Gladio's ability to sleep anywhere and at any time. Slipping off her boots, she sat on the edge of the bed before shifting to recline. It would take Ava a fair amount of time to fall asleep, and she planned to tire herself out with a few games on her phone.

The unexpected trail of fingertips on her back, nearly made Ava jump. "A bit overdressed for bed, aren't you?" The low timbre of his voice and soft circles on her back enough to know he expected her to respond.

"I thought you were sleeping," Ava said.

Gladio hummed at first, soft hands shifting to the hem of her shirt, lifting it. "Not anymore," he whispered.

l-l-l

A sentimental tune aired on the bedside radio guiding her into wakefulness; her light stirring met with a renewed embrace and a soft hum from Gladio. "Mornin'." With her back to Gladio, she felt his lips graze the top of her ear followed by a long sigh. "I forgot to turn the radio off," he said, before he reminisced about some old song he remembered.

This was the Gladio only she knew. Gentle, thoughtful and sentimental as hell-and she loved it. Shifting around to face him, Ava rested her head against his chest and smiled. "Could we stay like this a while longer?"

"I wish." He held her, light traces of his fingers on her skin lulled her. "Your mission remember? We've got a lot of work ahead to get you ready."

"Thanks, tough guy," she said lifting her head up to kiss the underside of his chin. "I owe you."

"Trust me, I'll think of something, but for now, we have to get up," Gladio said planting a quick kiss on her forehead. He groaned, sitting on the side on the bed.

She'd not slept well and hoped for a few more hours. "Give me two hours to sleep," she said, pulling the sheet over her head. "It's all your fault, you know."

"My fault? I was half asleep when you texted me, and you were the one who-"

She pulled the sheet once more. "Not how I remember it, tough guy."

Laughing, he leaned close and whispered to her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You could stay for a bit and keep me company."

When he shifted away from her, the distance seemed greater than it was. Without thinking she reached for him in an attempt to pull him back, but Gladio refused. "Later, time to get moving."

"Since when are you the responsible one?" Ava wasn't used to convincing him to remain, it had always been the reverse; her sense of responsibility pushed them apart on most occasions.

"All part of my plan," he said with a wink.

Despite her fatigue, Ava dressed while discussing the possibility of sharing the room once more. A loud knock and familiar light-hearted laugh revealed Prompto had arrived earlier than expected. "Hey, big guy! Wakey wakey!"

Pointing to Gladio's bare chest and still unfastened leather pants, he grinned and flexed a few times before yanking a shirt from a drawer. Ava waited until he nodded and then opened the door.

There was something about Prompto's crazed energy that always made Ava smile. His sing song drawl and bounce calling attention to her presence. "Ohhhhhh, Ava!" He leaned in, "should've guessed that's why the big guy wasn't answering. Gorgeous as ever, my lady," he bowed and laughed at his silliness.

Gladio scoffed. "Seriously, Prompto?"

"Keeping it real with the ladies, right?" Prompto's exaggerated wink made Ava laugh aloud.

"It's good to see you, permission to hug?" She always asked, despite knowing Prompto never minded the affection.

"Permission granted," he replied, embracing her tight. "It's good to see you, too."

Gladio coughed once. Then he coughed again; Ava's attention to Prompto wasn't a concern, it was the same game each time Prompto would return. "I've missed you," she said pushing on his shoulder, "you should visit more often."

Gesturing behind her, Prompto addressed Gladio. "Didja hear that big guy? _She_ missed me."

"Yeah, I heard it, now go."

"Jealous much?" Prompto tossed another wink towards Ava before promising to catch up when time allowed. "Laters!"

Turning to face Gladio, Ava covered her smile with a raised hand. Gladio's scowl quickly disappeared, revealing the end of the charade. "He seems all right."

Ava agreed. "Cindy said Prompto brings his own sunshine with him, and it helps."

"Never thought of it that way, but she's right," Gladio said handing Ava her phone. When she reached for it, Gladio didn't let go. "Hey. I don't want to push you, but, I want you to know that I-"

Ava knew what would follow, and rather than say the wrong thing, she covered his lips with her fingers. "Later."

l-l-l

It took Cid two days to realize there was little he could do in Lestallum; with Aranea's approval, a few minor adjustments and additions tweaked the transport's capabilities give it a wider reception range. "It's somethin' at least," he said.

From Ava's seat far removed from the group, anxiety rose from her stomach to her throat. She'd convinced herself that the message was Noct calling for help, and her mind raced with the consequences of his return. Her face twisted with her surging thoughts. Aranea would lead the mission, and she would have final say as they traveled. Ava and Cor would handle any extractions leaving Robyn to cover them if needed. Oblivious to the conversation, Ava retreated into her thoughts.

A second silent conversation took place between Gladio and Cor as Cid explained his changes, both men acutely aware of Ava's strange reactions and isolation. Gladio had picked up on it first; the pained expression on her face cause for concern. Standing opposite Cor, his view was unobstructed. A quick jerk of Gladio's head caught Cor's attention, turning him around.

Cor in turn, nodded, his eyes closed for a moment before directing Gladio without words to see to her. The concern for both: Ava's readiness for such a critical mission. If compromised in any way, she would be pulled from the group and replaced. A break in the discussion allowed Gladio to approach her.

"Hey," he whispered, standing behind her. "How about we get out of here for a bit? Rooftop near the powerplant sound good?"

He wondered if she'd picked up on his hesitation. Ava could pull off these kinds of assessments without giving her intentions away; Gladio wasn't sure if he could.

"You know what?" Ava stood and faced him. "I'd like that; I could do with a break."

Leading her outside, Gladio slipped his hand in hers, the uncommon action halting her steps. "What?" Gladio laughed. "Too much?" His mouth went dry under her scrutiny.

"No, it's not too much; I'm trying to figure out what you're planning." He laughed, and the forced sound was just enough for Ava to see through him. "All right tough guy, spill it or I'm going back inside."

"Damn," Gladio bent slightly to talk. "I'm worried you're distracted, I watched you while Cid and Aranea talked and," he paused, "you're not here. That means I have to wonder if-"

She stopped him with a light hand against his chest. "What if it's Noct?"

"Huh? What if what?" He couldn't understand how she'd suddenly mentioned Noctis. The discussions inside had speculated many scenarios, but Noct hadn't even figured into a single one.

She closed her eyes. "I meant the signal. Gladio, what if the signal is Noctis calling for help?"

He had nothing to tell Ava other than the obvious. "Even without talking to Iggy, my gut tells me it's not him, and even if it is, who better than to help him than you and the Marshal? Unless you're asking me to come along?"

The way she looked at him; Gladio had never seen that kind of uncertainty from Ava. Not once; and it bothered him.

"It's nothing," she said, and through her smile he read the lie. "I'd likely be even more distracted with you around. This whole new thing you've got going with not wearing a shirt most days, is intense."

Rather than challenge her, he played along unwilling to argue a point she had no intention of discussing. "Yeah, I know." Choosing to meet her concerns with affection, Gladio hugged her. "If you'd rather someone else takes your place, say so," he whispered into her neck.

With a deep breath she stepped free of his arms. "I'll be all right. Don't burn the place down while I'm gone."

l-l-l

Wind tore through the transport with such violence Ava had to tie her hair back; Cor tightening the ropes around her waist while she struggled. "Just clear the ahriman off the hull and get back inside. The longer you fight them, more will appear," Cor explained. "As soon as we can turn the transport around, we can retreat."

"No!" Ava yelled over the sound of rushing wind and chittering from the daemons outside. "We keep going!"

Aranea barked from her position on the right-hand side. "Look, there's no time. We get these bugs off my transport and then we are out of here!"

Cor tugged once on the line and then again with more force. Raising his voice to issue his orders, Cor looped the rope and knotted it to tether Ava to the transport. "A few bursts of magic, Ava. That's all we need to shake them loose! Do not attempt to fight them, get us free. Those are my orders."

They'd barely made it halfway to the Accordo coastline before the transport met with at least two dozen of the chittering daemons. The swarm appeared out of the darkness and took to the hull almost immediately. The possibility of engine failure if one of more of the creatures tried to breach the engines necessitated the action. Ava's magic decidedly the fastest method of dispersing the daemons, she'd agreed to the tether.

Cor gripped Ava's shoulders, his focus unwavering despite the constant clicking noises growing in volume all around them. "Do not warp. Tethered to the transport, you could break a limb or worse." A crescendo of sound filled the transport, forcing Cor to tighten his grip. "Ava, I need you to focus!" Frustration raised his voice even louder than the cacophony of sound required. "A few blasts, that's all, are we clear?"

She nodded once and moved toward Aranea. "Look, we're not close, I get that. Iggy says I should try, but if you get my ship out of this- let's just say I'll owe you, big time."

 _If_ , Ava thought, _what if there are too many or if I fail?_ Shifting around Aranea, she gripped the top of the door. "One thing at a time, all right? For what it's worth you should listen to Ignis, he's never steered me wrong." Ava offered a contrived and plastic smile before pulling her body over to the side and climbing up to the roof of the transport.

Even though the magitek craft could hover, the swarm of ahriman added more to their number from all directions, unbalancing the transport in flight. A blast of blizzard magic cleared a small path, but each blast did little to the group on the whole. _This isn't working_ , she thought, _it's too weak._

She'd soon be overrun if Ava didn't gain a foothold in the fight. Striking blindly as the daemons clawed and attacked, she understood. _I can't fight and focus my magic, and I'm barely standing upright._ Another guest of wind caused her to stumble back. Ava wedged her feet under a metal bar; the fit proved tight, and with a course correction or wind blast, the pain in her feet intensified.

Ava's skin burned with every scratch and a blast from the ahriman's single eye, there was no way to block their mounting attacks. Each blizzaga spell grew weaker in its execution, but the daemons weren't returning to face her as they had before. _One final push_ , she thought realizing she'd have nothing left given her fatigue and injuries. Heart hammering in her chest, Ava tried to steady her breathing.

l-l-l

Inside the transport, Cor and Aranea dispatched the daemons unwise enough to attempt entry. Robyn took the rear, her aim and targeting picked off those creatures trying to join the fight. "Bloody hell, where are they coming from?" Robyn shouted over her shoulder. "I thought these machines were immune to the daemons!"

Aranea confirmed they had been until now, unsure what had changed. Cor stopped, sending his katana away; he wondered if in their desire to boost the signal reception, they had unknowingly created a larger problem. The residual cold from Ava's lone battle above them did little other than push the daemons off the transport for a time, but their determination to return had to be more than just a need to fight.

Quick steps carried him toward Biggs and Wedge. "Pull the radio relay! Pull it now!" Hearing the Marshal's adamant words the two men reached for the contraption Cid had built; Wedge able to yank it free and hand it to the Cor.

Smashing the unit on the metal floor, pieces skittered and cracked from the repeated impact. Robyn stared at several of the flying daemons surprised their advance had stopped. "What the hell happened? They aren't coming any closer."

A frigid blast of cold descended followed by a resounding thud. Turning back to Biggs and Wedge, Cor instructed them to return, but advised caution. He pounded on the hull above him before sticking his head out of the open door. "Ava! Get back in here now!"

Expecting to hear her steps, the three standing exchanged glances when only the wind responded. All three shouted for Ava's attention, each receiving nothing in return. Grabbing a spare rope, he tossed one end to Robyn. "When I pull, you and Aranea help guide me back in."

Robyn disagreed. "You must be mental, I'll go. Easier for you to pull in me and the lady." Cor offered to tie her tether, but Robyn refused. "Not a chance, keep the ship level. This is no different from climbing trees in Tenebrae; the rope line will slow me down."

Despite the continued arguments from those inside, Robyn scrambled outside, almost sure Ava had fallen.


	13. Ghosts of the Past-Shadows of the Future

M. E. 755

 _"_ _Good night, Jared," Ava said._

 _"_ _You are most welcome, Lady Avis. I trust Gladiolus will see you on your way. For now, I say good night." Jared continued through the kitchen and left them alone._

 _"_ _I should go," she said, tilting her head as she spoke. "If your father shows up, I don't think the living room is big enough for us both and his scowl."_

 _"_ _So what?" Gladio reached for her. "I can't leave, and I don't want you to go." He grinned. "I'm thinking sleepover." His brow lifted once, and he laughed watching the flush rise in her cheeks. "See, it is a good idea."_

 _"_ _Not a chance. I'll see you maybe tomorrow. I'm on the Council meeting again." She wriggled free only to get caught in his arms once more. "Gladio, I'm saying not here rather than no."_

 _Conceding her reluctance, Gladio grabbed her jacket, helping her to put it on. "You know there's a way out of all this sneaking around. It'd make you and me perfectly legitimate and there's nothing my father could say." He didn't bother waiting, knowing her response. "It's easy. Next day off, we go in the morning, get married-"_

 _"_ _No, we can't do that. I can think of half a dozen reasons it's not the right time, and I can see both of us standing before your father while he lectures about the irresponsible nature of us both and how once more, I've corrupted the perfect son. No." She turned toward the door and sighed. "Wrong lifetime, Gladiolus. No matter how right it feels, it's just not."_

l-l-l

M.E. 763 Lestallum

 _No matter how right it feels_ , Gladio thought. He didn't take her words as a rejection that night, but further proof of the conflict in her head. He knew Ava, every quirk and every facet of her personality. If she didn't care or wanted to end it, she would without hesitation.

Pushing thoughts of their relationship aside, he focused on her injuries and what it would mean for her. He'd already defied Cor and talked with several of the Glaives to help her heal. She'd fallen with such force on the top of the transport it had to be pure luck her skull hadn't fractured. Hidden under the bed were several of the most powerful curatives they had, thanks to Aranea.

He'd watched her sleep countless times; often faking sleep he'd wait until her breathing slowed and body relaxed sinking deeper against him or the mattress. Gladio remained awake, ready to protect Ava if her nightmares dared disturb her perfect rest. She sighed; a long, deep sigh of contentment as they used to share years ago. He smiled, moving the lock of hair that had fallen in her face, tucking it behind her ear.

 _Once Noct returns and we take back our home_ , he thought, letting sleep carry him away into dreams, _we do this right._

l-l-l

M.E. 769 Insomnia

 _Gladiolus shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun. He'd been forcing his exposure, trying to build up his resistance. Ten years of darkness left many with sensitivity to sunlight. Physicians guessed that it would take time for many to recover their tolerance, but if Gladio was to be effective, he needed to be one hundred percent or better-right now._

 _The meeting with the Marshal had taken longer than expected, leaving Gladio to quicken his pace through the Citadel. Most of it still crumbling, Noctis had insisted on using whatever could safely sustain operations. There was much to be done, and it all started with the restoration of Insomnia._

 _Familiar faces passed in a blur, as much of the staff had come from Lestallum, many he recognized the smiles and nods returning whichever gesture he had time for before continuing from floor to floor. A hasty knock on the closed salon door opened for Gladio almost immediately._

 _"_ _You're late," Noctis said, his arms crossed. "I thought the King's Shield was supposed be ever present . . . something like that." He grinned. "Let me guess, the Marshal kept you on another unimportant argument?"_

 _"_ _A difference of opinion," Gladiolus replied. "It won't happen again, Your Majesty."_

 _A soft laugh welcomed Gladio into the room. "Somehow, Gladio-I doubt that very much."_

 _Shifting uncomfortably in his formal uniform, Gladio greeted Ignis as he entered. "Sorry, Iggy." Ignis sat in silence, his hands folded atop his papers. The room choice proved a reflection of Ignis' forethought. Muted light in an unblemished room afforded the illusion of normalcy for them all._

 _"_ _I would never openly contradict His Majesty, however seeing as we are alone and have been instructed to speak as we have always done, I must point out that Noctis is quite wrong. You are not late; His Majesty is merely impatient."_

The king's movements slowed solely as emphasis meeting Gladio's eyes and tilting his head toward Ignis. "Thanks a lot."

 _"_ _My pleasure," Ignis said, the corners of his mouth lifted for an instant. "Gladio, please sit. We have much to discuss before-"_

 _Noctis coughed. The sound carried a strange almost contrived nature pulling Gladio's attention. "Before what, Iggy?"_

 _How Ignis seemed to glare at Noct reminded Gladio of so many such silent stares over the years, but even with the restored medical facilities, there was little hope of Ignis regaining full sight. Ignis had lost none of his edge, setting the conversation back almost immediately. "If I remember the schedule for the day, we three still have two more such meetings."_

 _Another uncomfortable shift prompted Gladio to interrupt. "Is there any way I can skip this get up? I get it, formal things I have to look a certain way, but I'm asking to please reconsider making me walk around with this damn thing on all day."_

 _Leaning back in his chair, Noctis seemed to enjoy Gladio's discomfort. "Hey, if I've got to, then so do you." His eyes narrowed for a moment, and a sly grin took hold as Noctis leaned forward. "I'll make you a deal; you can lose this formal wear for the day to day if you agree to a suit."_

 _"_ _Come on, Noct," Gladio winced at the slight. "Sorry, Your Majesty."_

 _Gladio slipped again, he'd answered without thinking and while Noct had insisted nothing change between them, Ignis often reminded Gladio to use the formal._

 _Without calling attention to the slip, Ignis took up the response. "Gladio, you are the King's Shield and the captain of the Crownsguard; it is wholly unacceptable to parade around the city and the Citadel half clothed."_

 _"_ _Fine," Gladio agreed to the change, unwilling to delve into the subject any further. "I'm having a slight problem with the Marshal. The Glaives have been dispatched to the skyway, the West Gate, and the marina, but they refuse to pull any time with the restoration efforts."_

 _The growing amusement on Noctis' face spilled out into a laugh. "I take it the Marshal refused to budge?"_

 _Gladio nodded. "We have a strong difference of opinion," he said, "and I could use a little help."_

 _A deep inhale from Ignis pulled the other's attention. "I'm afraid I must remain neutral. Out of respect for the Marshal and for you Gladiolus, this should be settled between the Guard and the Glaive."_

 _Turning to Noctis, the king raised his hands. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near this one. You and the Marshal figure this out. She's your wife."_

l-l-l

Blinking his eyes into awareness, the fading dream coaxed a light smile to Gladio's face. Ava rested her hand atop his.

"Hey tough guy, sweet dreams?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said, deciding not to share. Her voice carried a wistfulness to it, and though he tried to meet her eyes, something in her manner told him to remain silent about his dream.

"Good," she said, burrowing under the blanket, still clasping his hand. Her muffled voice carried in the silence of their room. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Gladio peeled back the blanket. He'd assumed Ava had moved on from the incident on the transport, but even days later, she couldn't let it go. "Please don't hide. You put your life on the line to bring those people back. I don't like that you had to, but climbing onto the roof of the transport? Damn, only you would take that risk; even Aranea seemed impressed, and that's saying a lot." Gladio thought about what he'd said, deciding it wasn't enough. "You came back, that's what matters."

Ava shifted away from him. "I should get up."

Ava's self-preservation took over; she took the events on the transport as definitive proof of her shortcomings. _Think. Get her focused on something unrelated, otherwise she'll bolt._ If Gladio wanted Ava to stay, he'd have to pull her thoughts away from her perceived failures. "It's two thirty in the morning and you're under orders to rest."

"Whose?"

He could lie and tell Ava some story about Cor, but no orders existed. "All right, I lied. It is early and if you want to leave, I guess I can't stop you, but here's your chance." The way that Ava's eyes unfocused when she considered a problem brought a smile to Gladio's face. _She's intrigued_ , he thought deciding to entice her even more into staying put.

For the first time since they woke, Ava stared into his eyes. "What chance?"

"I'll make you a deal," he started, "from now until six o'clock, I can't lie. No avoidance, no misdirection. Ask me anything and I have to tell you the truth."

"You're serious?"

He nodded while his thoughts moved through possible scenarios. _Worst case_ , he thought, _Ava asks about other women_. Gladio wondered if Ava cared about the times they were apart, but given the free reign his offer carried with it, she might. _Play it cool_ , he warned himself, _trust her._ "Of course, I'm serious. What do you want to know?"

When Ava announced she had a question so quickly, Gladio swallowed hard. _That was fast_ , he thought.

Ava pressed the side of her head against the pillow and asked once more if he was sure.

"Yeah, no problem. Hit me."

She rolled her eyes, and in forgetting herself, he knew it'd be all right. "Why were you such an ass when I started at school?"

The answer would be more complicated than a simple statement. The truth rested in the simple crush that developed during the nine years of Ava's forced withdrawal from everything. They'd been friends through their childhood, Ava and Gladio always sat near one another in school, she'd stay with them whenever her parents were busy at the Citadel. When Ava's father died, Gladio didn't understand why he couldn't see Ava, even though his mother had explained it was better for Ava and her mother to be alone. At eight years old, Gladio knew better than to argue, but only his mother understood the loss of his closest friend.

Once Gladio had begun training and watching over Noctis at the Citadel, he'd risked lecture after lecture about wandering the halls instead of heading home. Never shy around anyone, Gladio had the ability to engage others in conversation, gleaning whatever information he could. Checking with the guards on duty Gladio often discovered the days Ava had accompanied her mother and would plan to find her. Gladio never sought Ava during training times, or instead of his responsibilities to Noct. They'd been friends; even if he couldn't remember back to their younger years, the pictures didn't lie. They'd always been around one another, it made perfect sense to rekindle that friendship.

l-l-l

M. E. 750

"Iris! My boots!" Gladio yelled again for his sister's help. Even at eleven years old, she had an uncanny ability to find everything he couldn't.

From somewhere upstairs, Iris shouted back at him. "Hall closet!"

Three hours until classes started, had Gladio changing his clothes four times. Rummaging through the hall closet, he realized his boots were decidedly not inside. "Iris!"

Exasperation and annoyance carried Iris Amicitia down the staircase. "Maybe if you'd put your stuff away instead of dropping it in the doorway, you'd find it later." She sniffed and wrinkled her nose, waving away a cloud of aftershave. "Gladdy, did you bathe in perfume? You stink. Try soap next time."

"You're hilarious, Squirt." He glared at her, "and it's not perfume when a guy wears it."

"Whatever, it's way too much." Ignoring her brother's attitude, Iris plopped onto the couch. "You're all fancy today; is it picture day?"

Checking his reflection in the foyer mirror, Gladio's uncertainty took over. He'd settled on a simple white shirt and his khakis. His choice in wardrobe hadn't registered it might look odd to others, considering he usually hung around school in a Crownsguard tracksuit. "Fancy? Is it too much?"

"Too much for what?" Iris turned around to face him kneeling on the cushions. Her questioning tone even clearer as she continued, "what's going on?"

"Nothing. Never mind, I'll go change." He wasn't about to tell his little sister anything about Ava.

Iris followed him up the stairs, peppering her brother with many questions. Refusing to answer, Gladio tried to shut his bedroom door. "Give me a break Squirt; I've got to get ready."

l-l-l

 _She probably won't even talk to me_ , he thought, _probably thinks I'm watching her to makes sure she doesn't screw up._ Wiping the steam off the mirror, Gladio laughed at himself. _What are you doing? It's just Ava, remember?_ Drying off, he padded down the hall in bare feet back to his bedroom, the door wide open. "Iris." He muttered.

His little sister acted far more adult than her eleven years, and with Gladio, she had to know everything. Even though Iris had been a baby with their mom died, she was so much like her; Iris kept the memories of Althea fresh in his mind. Stepping inside, Gladio saw the clothing laid out on his bed. His beige pants, a black tank and casual green jacket. It wasn't something he'd consider at all. "Seeing as Iris went through the trouble, might as well, right?"

Checking his appearance in the mirror, he'd heard the knock on his door. Knowing it was his sister, he called out to her. "It's open, Iris."

"Well? How did I do? Not bad for a kid, right?" She laughed. "You look nice, Gladdy. So, what's her name?"

"Huh?"

She scoffed and nearly skipped a few steps toward a chair. "You can't fool me, you know. What's her name?"

Turning toward his sister, he shrugged. "You're too young to remember her, but Avis-Ava, she's a friend of the family. That's all. She's starting at my school today and father asked me to look after her."

Iris rocked on her feet. "So, all this and the barrel of perfume for a family friend I've never met? Yeah, I'm not buying it. Come _on_ , Gladdy. Tell me!"

He checked his watch, avoiding her question. "Time to go, Squirt. Nice work on the threads though, I owe you." He winked and moved toward her, and before Iris could bolt, Gladio hugged her. "Get your stuff; I'll drop you off first."

"Ugh, it's not fair you get to drive. I better get to drive when I turn seventeen," she complained trudging down the stairs, "but I'll bet when it's time, you and father will give me some reason I can't. I never get to do _anything_."

Gladio laughed holding the door open for her. "Except complain, maybe."

l-l-l

 _Avis refused my offer. I suspect the Lady will arrive by motorcycle._

Ignis' text response pulled a frown, if Ava's stubborn streak extended to Ignis, this assignment would be rough.

The car wasn't his; Gladio drove a standard Crownsguard issued vehicle. Gladio and Ignis had received training and special dispensation to drive the prince for some time, but on this assignment, both had to have ready access.

Students filed passed him, most used to Gladio hanging out in the parking lot, library or commons. A few called after him and waved, but his attention remained fixed on the street for Ava's arrival. The detail seemed excessive, putting both Ignis and him in Ava's path when it made far more sense for only one of them to keep an eye on her.

His father's concern stemmed from small groups who believed Ava's father had betrayed the King and defected to the Empire. _Total bullshit_ , Gladio thought. _Ava's dad lived and breathed Lucis._ His assessment ended as soon as a motorcycle turned into the lot. Gladio knew Ava on sight. No one else he knew rode an electric purple bike, but when the rider raised a hand to him, if any doubt had filled his thoughts, it disappeared with the gesture.

Not wanting to seem too eager, Gladio hung back, waiting for her to park. Only when she approached him, helmet in hand and her bag slung across her maroon leather jacket did he speak. "Yo."

"Hey, tough guy, good morning to you too."

"That'll never fit in a locker," he said, pointing to her helmet. "You could leave it in my car if you want."

A small group of three or four girls dressed in similar clothing giggled from their nearby position. Ava stared for a moment and looked to Gladio. "I'll carry it. Gods forbid your _fan club_ gets the wrong idea."

"You know how it is," he said.

She blinked a few times, opened her mouth to retort and then shook off the thought. "Right. See you around, _Gladiolus_."

He winced watching her watch away. _Nice job, ass. You're supposed to watch out for her._ It had been arranged for Ava to sit in a few of Gladio's classes, giving him several opportunities to apologize and at least get a feel for her thoughts on the school. He'd have to report back to the Marshal at some point and even a little information was better than telling Cor Leonis _I don't know_.

Ava had other ideas. She kept to the back of the room in each class, nose firmly planted in her books or notepad, declining offers to introduce herself. When the class would end, Ava bolted before Gladio could reach her. This continued throughout the day until their free period. It had been easy enough for the Crownsguard to coordinate school schedules, Gladio had to report to the Citadel in the early afternoon and Ava's training classes with Monica followed not long after. Gladio had every detail of Ava's school schedule memorized, although he took half of the free period to find her nearly hidden in the common area.

She sat alone on a concrete slab; her presence almost completely blocked by a large tree. Ava's jacket lay off to the right of her hiding spot, and it was the jacket that drew his attention. Her lunch rested uneaten. Concern took momentary control until he reminded himself about his plan. He'd put together the perfect opening, nothing special but a simple offer. _Remember, all you have to do is make the offer to drive. Nothing more. Ava can take care of herself._ He repeated the words a dozen times; Gladio sure they were polite, but when he reached her, Ava stared at a Crownsguard patch in her hand. Her thumb ran back and forth over the insignia and once more Gladio spoke without thinking.

"You'll get there with hard work," he said, "but even if you don't it's all right." He'd meant to be reassuring, her understood the pressure of her goals and hoped to connect with her in some way.

"Even if I don't? Why. . . why would you say that? Why does everyone assume I will fail?"

"Ava, that's not what I meant."

"I need to go," she said. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

Ava didn't say another word, jamming her books into her bag with angry shoves and jerking motions. Yanking the bag free of the slab, she tossed her lunch in a trash bin and grabbed her jacket.

l-l-l

M.E. 763 Lestallum

Ava stared at Gladio in silence. After a few minutes she laughed. "So, your excuse was you had a crush on me and couldn't talk straight to save your life?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

A quick shrug of her shoulders answered him at first. Then she added more. "You were dating someone, remember?"

He remembered but figured it best to move on. "I took a while to get my head straight about what I wanted."

She nodded, although he couldn't be sure if she agreed with his statement or simply acknowledged it. "What about now?" She settled on her pillow, arm underneath her head. "Obviously, the king's return is top of the list, but have you figured out what you want?"

"Is this one of your questions?" When Ava confirmed it, he reached toward her face, and with a gentle caress against her cheek, answered. "Yeah. I'm positive."


	14. Too Good To Be True

Even before Gladio opened his eyes, he felt heavier and more aware of the twinges in his back and neck. A contented sigh conjured images of the night before, and gentle urges turned him to face where Ava slept. The empty bed and lack of sound ignited his curiosity.

He stretched his arms to the side and a slight pinch in his shoulder made him wince. "The hell did we do last night?" The thought of officially cracking the over thirty threshold made him wonder if all the complaints he'd heard from Cor and Weskham about getting older didn't hold some truth. "One year does not make a difference. That's bullshit," he said aloud, "need to stretch and do a little strength training. Too much lying around in bed and not enough working out." _Not that I'm complaining_ , he thought.

It had taken years, almost eight to get to this point with Ava once more; both enjoyed a comfortable existence and a reprieve from the difficulties they faced in their daemon darkened world.

The folded white paper tent on the dresser near the door gave him a hint as to Ava's whereabouts; he remembered she'd pulled a patrol duty, and he realized he'd slept through her departure.

Even though the evidence of Ava's presence existed all around him from the books on the dresser to the discarded dirty clothes in a canvas bag waiting for the laundry, Gladio named his feeling; the room felt stale and lonely in its silence. Dismissing his thoughts, Gladio crossed the room and snatched Ava's note.

 _G-_

 _Patrol with Iris and Cor._  
 _If I survive the stubborn train, I'll see you later._  
 _Happy Birthday!_

He smiled at the thought of the three attempting to work together; each one more tenacious than the other, but Gladio admired each. Iris had teased Gladio about commandeering The Beast, citing he'd outgrown it and naturally it was her turn. He'd given her a few chances with the giant broadsword, but in the end, Iris preferred her smaller blades, much to Gladio's relief. He'd only been able to hunt with his sister a half a dozen times, instinct often drove him to cover her, but the protection attempts pissed her off and Iris refused to take Gladio along on any future hunts.

So much had changed. Even with the long absences and time apart, Ignis had kept them all together, citing the need to remain close. As much as Gladio preferred Lestallum, circumstances required him to divide his time between Hammerhead, hunting and the city. It had been Ava's idea.

 _"_ _I'm not trying to get rid of you, Gladio. This is about getting out there. The Captain of the Crownsguard has to be visible, not some figurehead lounging around waiting for something to happen."_

 _He laughed. "Yeah. That's just so me, Ava- no one believes I'm sitting on my ass reading magazines while everyone else does the work. We're planning for the future."_

 _A frown crossed her face; her brows knit together for a moment and she started to say something and then thought better, shaking her head._

 _He knew her thoughts even without her speaking. "And yes, I am taking this seriously. It's a great honor to have earned the respect of so many I admire. I've got this, I promise, but right now titles mean nothing."_

 _"_ _Don't you get it? They mean everything Gladio. Accepting this-becoming who you were always meant to be means there is a future. The people need this. They need to know you, Ignis and Prompto are all waiting and ready." Rising from her chair, Ava crossed the room. She slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head against him. "I need to hear it from you, too."_

 _"_ _You do?" Ava hadn't questioned his motives in some time, and Gladio wondered what had changed for her._

 _She nodded against his chest. "Like everyone else, I'm not sure anymore. It's the three of you and Cor that keep me from slipping into doubt. . .about Noctis. I'm worried we. . .we can't lose sight of what's most important here, and it's not us. . .doing whatever this is."_

 _He stepped free of her embrace, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Listen and look at me."_

 _Ava's eyes rose to meet his. "I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _It's all right to be unsure. I get it," he said. "That's why I'm going." When she didn't respond, Gladio continued. "Iggy doesn't lie. In all the years I've known him, he's never held back the truth. Iggy says Noct is coming back, and that's enough for me."_

l-l-l

The patrol at Galdin Quay proved easier than Ava had expected. The Glaive had brought flood lights and generators to keep the daemons far from their endeavors.

Cor had remained largely silent on the Glaive's plans, and she'd noticed him staring at her more frequently. In the past, such looks from him often carried corrections or observations and lectures on her fighting stance or dissection of her conversations with him. Of late, he seemed almost concerned, his creased forehead, and constant attention troubled her.

Ava planned to confront him on the return to Lestallum, but when Cor approached her with Libertus in tow, her instincts read the serious nature of the impending conversation. "Ava," Cor said, calling her closer with a jerk of his head. "We need to talk."

She'd paid attention to the flurry of activity; a handful of Glaives had recovered the king's boat in the waters off the Accordo coast and worked to repair the damage it sustained. Moored at the quay, Ava wondered if the Glaive planned to set out and survey the coastlines and areas, widening the search for Noctis. She understood what happened to Libertus, his disappearance and how the number of Glaives had appeared to dwindle. They'd shifted their priorities.

She followed Cor as he led the three through the dining area of the restaurant and pulled a chair for her. "Sit, please."

"What is it?"

Libertus and Cor traded a few silent glances. "Go ahead, Libertus. Ask her."

Libertus had been one of the few who'd never judged Ava. He'd always been friendly, and while she'd guessed Crowe had influenced his reception of her, Ava considered him a dear friend. She'd never been able to repay the kindness and training Crowe shared with her.

He sighed, leaning forward in his chair. Libertus stared at his open hands. "Yeah. So, I have to ask about your nightmares, Ava."

Wide eyes stared at Cor, unsure why he would have shared such a personal experience. Cor understood she'd had terrifying nightmares since she was a child, cyclical in nature she suffered for a period and then her mind relented. The images altered the more involved she grew in the Guard, but ultimately most centered on her father's disappearance and death. "Why?" The question barely squeaked from her lips, willing the images and memories to stay buried.

Only Gladio had taken the time to learn how to talk her through the night terrors, leading her back to a wakeful state and offering comfort without demanding explanations. No one else had ever made the effort.

"Have you. . .there's a place Ava. I need to know if you've seen it when you sleep, or in daydreams."

Her heart raced and face burned from the rising anxiety. "A place? Please don't ask me to remember, Libertus."

"It's important. I wouldn't ask if. . .well, if it wasn't."

A silent plea to Cor met with little more than a stilted explanation. "This concerns the king, Ava."

"I guess I have little choice," her lip quivered as she spoke. _No one had ever dared ask what I've seen, not even Gladio, and now I must?_ False anger tried to mask the rising fear. "I can't. I won't."

Libertus closed his eyes. "Thing is, something tells me you're a part of all this and if that's true I'll know when you tell me about the things you've seen. It'd repeat like a message."

"A message?" The quiver grew spreading to her chin; Ava's tears pooled. "What did I see? How about my father standing in shredded rags on a broken skyway, apologizing again and again telling me to run before the daemons get me?" She pushed from her chair; a mix of fear, anger and relief pouring out along with the words. The image of Formouth entered her thoughts, the storage container, the Chancellor and her father standing in the armor of the Empire. "It wasn't real. That wasn't him in the Chancellor's company. Mac wouldn't turn. He wouldn't," Ava said, feeling the tightness in her chest squeezing the air from her lungs. She gulped for air, and the words came. "He told me to finish the job," she said, "I couldn't hurt any of you, not even for him." The remembrance of macabre scene at a demented tea party buried her in thoughts.

"That's enough," Cor said, turning his attention to Libertus. "She doesn't know." He couldn't allow this continue, not seeing how Ava retreated within herself. She wasn't a part of whatever was happening with the Glaives.

"Will she be all right?" Libertus stood alongside Cor, watching Ava pace, lost in her thoughts.

Cor nodded, asking for a little time. In conversations with Gladio, Cor understood how he'd learned to deal with her night terrors; he'd simply asked a physician and listened, working through trial and error until finding the method that worked best.

He hadn't believed Ava a part of what seemed to divine messages to these Glaives, visions and guidance he dared not question. But as for Ava? She'd given enough. Watching her pace in a tight path, Cor approached, but kept enough distance not to startle her. "Do you know my voice?" He followed the sequence as described by Gladio years ago. "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Cor. I'm not lost. We're at the Quay." She not bothered with his title, choosing to use it only in public after he'd given her permission to use the familiar whenever she addressed him. "I'm not one of them," she said, turning to face him, "just messed up."

Gentleness carried in his smile and quiet steps. "No more than the rest of us. It's been a long road Ava. You should be proud of what you and others have accomplished."

"It wasn't appropriate to ask me, you know." Ava didn't meet Cor's eyes. "I took so long to convince myself I imagined everything at Formouth."

"Your injuries do not lie, Ava. It would be better for you to face your fear." He was right, of course, the scars across her back resulted from multiple slashes from MTs, at some point she had faced a group of the sword and ax wielding soldiers. The rest of her experience, seeing Ravus and the Chancellor, meeting her father-all could have been a hallucination.

To the question of facing the past, she disagreed. Digging though the muck of her memories only brought fear and uncertainty. "I'm not as strong as you think I am. What could my nightmares hold that was so important?"

And then she saw it, something in his eyes and expression had changed; unable to name it, she witnessed the subtleties in his demeanor, recapturing the once imposing presence of the Marshall. Ava's eyes widened as the persona melted away in a smile that had long been absent. Only one thing could bring about such changes.

"You . . .you found Noctis?" Eager steps closed the distance between them. "Tell me you found him." She looked around. "Where is he? When do we leave? Have you told Ignis? Gladio?" Her excitement took control of propriety and Ava gripped Cor's arm. "Say something!"

"Something is happening, and the Glaives are a part, which is why Libertus sought you out. Some of them have had visions, dreams and believe this is proof of the king's return."

Ava tried to make sense of it. "Where is he? Why can't we go now?"

"It's not the proper time, but the Glaives here are preparing; each one who waits has received a similar calling." He gripped her shoulders. "I am relieved you are not among them. We still have much to do, and I will need your help to gather the remaining Glaives and Guard. We should leave the Glaive to their task. If you would convince Iris it's time to go, we should return."

l-l-l

The Leville's kitchen held only two. Ignis toyed with a recipe concoction, hoping to create something new. On any other day, Gladio would have been all in, ready to sample whatever food Ignis prepared; when Ava texted him, his plans changed.

 _Hey, sorry we missed your birthday, we're on our way back now. Too late for a rain check?_

He couldn't reply, afraid he'd send the wrong thing. "Iggy let me ask you something."

Ignis continued to work his knife through the vegetables, meticulous and even; without stopping, he replied. "Problem, Gladio?"

"Nah. . .well, maybe. I don't know."

Ignis stopped his preparation. "I see. Ava then?"

Laughing, Gladio nodded. "I have no idea what you're talking about Iggy."

Placing his knife down, Ignis raised his head. "I must have misunderstood, how silly of me to assume the topic of conversation. Allow me to say this. Whatever you seek to ask, it's about bloody time-and you have my full support. Now, may I continue?" He gestured to the array of vegetables and the pot of water on the burner.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

The slightest hint of a smile on his face spoke to Ignis' awareness. "If I were to know of my surroundings and attuned to the demeanor of my closest friends, then perhaps I might notice the lack of scuffing when you walked, which pointed to a change of footwear. The added rustle of a formal shirt rather than your usual leads me to believe you dressed for some occasion, and while in most cases I would applaud such a change from you, these two changes alone revealed a larger possibility."

"Oh yeah?

Ignis stopped his machinations once more. "My friend, subtlety is an art you have never mastered. We know from the Marshal what the Glaives plan to do, and in their action, we will see Noct soon. It stands to reason; we must accept the end game waits for us as well. I share your concerns; this need to secure a future well beyond. To set the possibilities of what may come against the hopes of what we desire most."

Gladio sighed. "It may not end well for me. You know that. I mean, I'm not about to roll over and give up, but even you have to admit whatever we'll face-it won't be easy. How fair is it to plan ahead?"

"If whatever you are referring to sets your heart at ease or brings you joy, does it matter?"

Gladio's phone pinged with another message receipt. Swiping his thumb against the display, he read the notification.

 _Where are you? I'm almost home. Sorry if I missed you. Be safe._

"Gladio?"

He typed his response quickly and sent the message.

 _I'm still in Lestallum. Rooftop spot? Meet you there._

Tucking the phone in his pocket, Gladio answered. "You're right. We're ready. There's nothing wrong with doing something for ourselves as long as we don't lose sight of our responsibilities."

"Allow me one piece of advice," Ignis said, "be who you are, not who you think you should be. If I know our friend, she will appreciate a more casual approach."

Laughing as he exited the kitchen toward the private rooms, Gladio called back to Ignis. "Still no idea what you're talking about Iggy."

Raising his voice in response, Ignis answered. "Naturally."

 _Iggy's right_ , Gladio thought, stripping the formal clothes and choosing his casual gear instead. _She'd spot that something was up before I could get a word out._ "Now I have to figure out what to say that won't get shot down." Ava's focus remained fixed on their responsibilities, to assume she'd put anything aside for him? "Not happening," he said, and in truth he wouldn't ask that of her. "You've got this, talk with her."

Gladio slowed his steps heading toward the old market; from there he could climb to the warehouse rooftops toward Ava's favorite spot. The hum of the powerplant and glow appealed to her although he'd never learned why. By the time he'd reached the rooftop, Gladio had relaxed, took a seat at the edge and waited.

Outside the city, Iris and Ava stood with Cor watching the gate to Lestallum rise. Iris had talked nonstop on the return hoping to be included in any one of the scenarios she'd overheard. Ava understood Cor had no intentions on allowing Iris to join the Glaives in their endeavor nor would he accept her bid to travel with him to Insomnia. Ava guessed he'd request a meeting at a later time to discuss Ava's involvement.

Once through the gate, Ava offered a few weak excuses and took the long way around to the powerplant, hoping neither would follow her. When she rounded a blind corner near the safehouse, Ava hadn't expected to see Cor. She stopped short, surprised he could move that fast.

"It's none of my business, but-"

She sighed. "Then don't offer advice. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Cor crossed his arms and settled on his feet. A sign of an impending lecture.

"I know your opinion of my personal distractions, as you so often referred to them, but I've said it before, why can't you let me have this?"

His jaw set and arms tightened. "That's not what I'd intended to say. If you will join me in Insomnia, Gladiolus needs to know. There are no certainties of survival, and he may-"

She held up her hand to stop him. "I don't know what I'm doing yet." She relaxed, not wanting to argue. "Right now, he's waiting. Let me say hello and talk with him about Noct before I decide what I'll do." Ava sidestepped around Cor and hurried on her way, thanking him for his concern.

Cor taking Gladio's perspective was a recent development. He'd been so proud when Gladio accepted the appointment to head the Crownsguard, she'd felt a twinge of jealousy. To say there was a competitive nature between them was somewhat true, but Gladio was the only choice in her mind for the responsibility and it had nothing to do with his family name. The hunters, the Glaive and the people looked to Gladio and Ignis as their connection to the King; Gladio had earned the respect of all those around him.

Whatever she had felt at the time dissipated, leaving the same deep respect and admiration. Only one part of Cor's concerns required her attention; her plans surrounding the return to Insomnia. Gladio would stand against it, citing the dangers, risks and question why she had to go.

Ava hadn't registered she'd reached the rope ladder when she heard Gladio call out to her. "Don't strain yourself brainiac, whatever it is, we'll figure it out. What took you so long?"

She pushed aside her concern and grabbed the rope ladder, answering as she climbed. "Cor. He reminded me to be gentle with you, now that you're all-important and everything," she grinned and winked, hoping he'd forget her earlier intensity. His expression froze; a mix of shock and surprise she'd not seen from him. A tinge of red touched his ears and neck. "Are you. . .Gladio, are you blushing?" She hadn't realized mentioning his success would cause embarrassment.

He sat back on his heels, saying nothing. And then he coughed, cleared his throat and his expression changed to cool smugness. "Me? Nah, it's all good."

"Sure, tough guy, whatever you say," she teased, Ava changed the subject. "So, I survived a patrol with Cor and your sister, although I'll guess that was the first and last time Cor will agree to taking both of us with him."

"Is that right," he said, "Iris talk his ear off? Or did you two do that chattering thing you used to do?"

"Both I think."

He shifted to rest against the rooftop fan unit, and Ava slipped next to him offering her hand. Gladio exhaled. "I'm leaving with Ignis and Talcott in two days. We'll be staying in Hammerhead, and I wanted to. . .I don't know. I guess take a little time that wasn't under constant watch or worried about who saw or heard."

"It's all right, I know about the change in plans." Cor had already explained; the likelihood of their return to Lestallum was slim to none. "I know. I got a little overeager. Visions aren't proof, but it's hopeful."

"Ava, if the Glaive are right, then we're almost there. We just need to take back our home," Gladio said, giving her hand a supportive squeeze.

She nestled against him. "If it were only that easy," she said, close to breaching the subject of Insomnia, "it will take a lot of work." Ava wanted to tell him about her conversation with Libertus, if anyone deserved to know her experiences it was Gladio, but she held back refusing to bring them both down.

Gladio's warmth and contentment carried them both, his conversation unburdened. "What is it about this spot you love so much? I've never been able to figure it out."

She leaned back further, tilted her head up. "Blue Ginger. Do you remember it?"

"That restaurant?" He paused. "Oh, right, the soft blue light everywhere. I can see it. Why that place?"

Ava felt the heat rise to her face. "Many years ago, someone told me he wasn't giving up on us. That no matter our responsibilities, we could have both a life of service and a life together."

He released her hand but pulled Ava into his arms. "I'm good like that."

"Took me a while to figure it out," she whispered.

"So, maybe it's time for a serious discussion?" He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should think about you and me. No more sneaking around."

If he'd started this conversation in the past, Ava would shut it down as quickly as it began, but if she agreed to leave for Insomnia, anything could happen. Rather than push him away, Ava continued. "I don't know, Gladio. There's something to be said for sneaking around."

He laughed, burying his head against her neck. "You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

"Oh, definitely."


	15. Behind the Masks We're All Broken

_Eight years and I still can't get used to the lack of light. I miss the stars_ , Ava thought descending the rope ladder to the street. Gladio and Ignis left with a small group of hunters toward Hammerhead committed to a full docket of missions, hunts and the time to regroup and plan for the next few months.

She moved through the narrow streets responding to those who greeted her, but Ava's mind wandered on the return to the Leville. She'd not been entirely truthful with Gladio. Entering the main thoroughfare, a Glaive approached calling her by name.

"The Marshal's looking for you. Warehouse three," the young woman said. She stared for a moment and with a hopeful lilt to her voice continued. "So, you're coming with us, right?"

Answering with a shrug, Ava thanked the Glaive for the message and changed her path toward the warehouses. _Am I,_ she asked silently, _if I go, is it choosing sides?_ With the reassignment of the Glaive and Guard, Ava witnessed the same division that once cut her out, she conceded this division appeared a more natural separation, but she hoped to convince Cor the groups needed one another.

Warehouse three sat opposite the power plant, near the chocobo pens. Only ten of the animals had been brought to Lestallum. The secret hope of many rested in the possibility that the chocobos left in the wild knew to avoid the daemons.

Prompto had assured her chocobos were far more intelligent and capable of self-preservation, he believed they'd survive. _It's disheartening to think about what we've lost over the years._

Ava reached the warehouse door and entered, unaware of the frown overtaking her face. Locating Cor toward the back, Ava stood apart waiting for him to finish his discussion. He pointed to various crates and containers; all of them gathered years before Insomnia fell.

King Regis had filled containers of elemental energy for emergency usage over the course of many years, and many of those containers sat in this warehouse. Weapons, curatives, rations and all manner of items gathered in strategic points all over Lucis had made little sense to Ava until now. When Noctis had not returned, Cor tasked Ava with finding all the supply caches and relocating everything still viable to Lestallum.

Lost in thought, she failed to note Cor's approach. "A sour face this early in the morning," he said, his tone far more quiet than usual. "I could use your help."

Ava ran through many excuses and ways to decline, but her nod answered before she could speak what she really thought.

"That was almost too easy. I expected resistance. Have you no stipulations or concerns?"

She considered his words. "Will you treat the Glaive with equal value as the Guard? We can't afford divisions, even if they seem natural."

He crossed his arms, settling on his heels. "There are hardly enough in total to create a divide, but if you would consent to lead-"

"No. We've been through this. The Glaive look to you-the Marshal. I remain," she paused swallowing hard, " _Baby Callidus_ to many of the Glaive. They don't respect me and a fair few believe I don't belong here. If I'm to help, then I will do so as your aide, a member of the Crownsguard along to help you."

"Ava," the exasperation in Cor's voice clear. "If this is about Gladiolus, then tell me so."

 _It's not about him_ ; she wanted to say, choosing to keep her indignation under control. Raising her hands in frustration, Ava stopped and inhaled long and deep. "Give me a little credit for some level of independence."

A raised brow met her frustration. "I believe if you take a long hard look at your path, I have always given you the benefit of independence, even when your decisions were inappropriate."

"Then why were you so ready to believe?" Ava shook her head. "I am more than capable of separating what I feel from my responsibilities. My concern is what I have expressed to both you and Gladiolus. Do not perpetuate the division that once existed between Guard and Glaive."

"There isn't one. We're all working together."

She disagreed. On some level Ava could have shared the Glaive's plan with Gladio and Ignis, and allowed them to decide with a better understanding, but she hadn't, and it disturbed her that neither had Cor. She tugged her phone from her back pocket, sending a quick text.

 _Can you talk? I'm with Cor and this is important._

Within seconds, Ava's phone rang; and she swiped the display to answer. "Gladio, I wasn't entirely truthful, and I apologize." Not giving him a chance to respond, she continued. "You should know the Glaive plan to transfer their numbers and a large quantity of supplies to Insomnia to set up a base and prepare for the King's return." She handed her phone to Cor. "That's what I meant. I'll help you, but you two need to talk now. No secrets." She held out her hand and accepted the clipboard from Cor, his eyes fixed on her.

Ava flipped through the pages, recalling the meticulous numbering method Cor had insisted upon years ago. Before she ventured into the aisles, she heard Cor continue the conversation on her phone.

"Gladio, Ava is correct. Let me explain what we plan to do."

l-l-l

Robyn and Iris didn't like the exclusion. Both argued the need to be a part of the Insomnia mission for different reasons.

Ava packed while she countered their complaints. "I need you here," she said, glancing at the two of them. "Robyn, there's no one more qualified to keep the hunters on point. Nothing changes, we keep going as we always have, but without the Glaive and that means Lestallum can't rest." She stopped, meeting the hurt on Iris' face.

"It's not fair, I think I've earned the right to go, Ava," Iris said.

"You're right, but it's not about the right to go Iris, it's placing people I trust in control. Gladio, Ignis, Cor all of them will be out of reach. I hadn't planned on going, but I need to. Something Ignis tried to explain finally makes total sense, and that is why," she paused and smiled before finishing her thought, "let me explain, Iris."

l-l-l

 _Ava carried a small bag with reverence into the kitchen. "This is the last of it, my friend. I hadn't expected you to share your stash with everyone, but this small bag represents the last of the coffee."_

 _A long low sigh from Ignis carried him into heavy words. "And so ends the last of my labors, never again shall I breathe the sublime. I shall be forced to consume the vile weeds that comprise the tea the unenlightened consume. My heart sinks into nothingness."_

 _Gladio leaned against the countertop. "Laying it on a bit thick there, Iggy."_

 _Ava pressed her lips together to hold back her laughter. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of even worse news," she patted Gladio's arm, "but we're out of just about every bottle of brew you know and love too."_

 _"_ _That's not funny," Gladio frowned._

 _Ava shrugged sliding the burlap bag toward Ignis. "It's no joke. We had limited supplies as it was, and stretching all of those luxuries for eight years, there's nothing more we can do."_

 _Gladio grumbled but recovered. "Was bound to happen sometime, I guess. The fact you even thought to gather that kind of stuff. Even my morose friend over there owes you for thinking of him."_

 _Ignis pulled his glasses to the bridge of his nose, mocking a deep scrutiny. "Did my ears deceive me or did our Gladio use the word morose correctly?"_

 _"_ _Cut it out, Iggy. You're not funny."_

 _She laughed. "Don't believe the hype, Ignis. The muscle head routine is an act. In truth, Gladio simply employs grunts and half phrases when in actuality he has an impressive vocabulary."_

 _Gladio reached for Ava, but she scurried away moving closer to Ignis. Gladio asked for an explanation with his eyes as he replied, "all part of my mystique."_

 _She gestured for Gladio to wait and slipped her arm through Ignis' she gave him a light squeeze. "See what I mean?" The sigh from Ignis caught her attention. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Sliding free of her grasp, Ignis took Ava's hands in his. "When we depart, promise me you will remember to stay in touch. You with us, with the hunters, the Glaive, it's critical not one of us forgets or is forgotten."_

 _Ava saw the look of pain on his face and wondered why the sudden change. "Ignis?" she wondered if Aranea's departure had weighed more on him than he'd claimed. Biggs and Wedge led their own teams of hunters, but a small group including Aranea returned to Gralea. She'd promised to return within a few weeks, but Ignis had cautioned against the trip. "I promise as soon as Aranea returns, you'll know."_

 _Something in the way he seemed to focus on her belied his vision loss. Ava had seen the condition of his eyes and understood the injury, but in that moment, she believed he could see far more than any of them. "Aranea is more than capable; my request has nothing to do with her plans."_

 _Gladio tapped Ava's shoulder, offering a little privacy. Ava nodded, adding a reminder that Iris expected to see him before they left. Before he exited, he held up both hands and pointed to his wrist. Ten minutes and he'll be back, she thought, although knowing Gladio and Iris, it'll likely be closer to an hour or more. Ava expected Iris wasn't about to let her brother go with only ten minutes to impart everything she'd want to say._

 _Turning her attention to Ignis' curious words, she started the conversation again. "I don't understand," she said. "I've agreed to assist the Marshal, helping coordinate the Glaive activity."_

 _"_ _It's decided then? You will not join the Glaive in their endeavor to secure the Crown City?"_

 _She'd dreaded the thought of returning, of what it could mean for her and those who meant so much. "I'm not sure I can return. Losing any of you after all that we've-" Ava stopped. She couldn't guess what Ignis understood and completing the thought would only invite more questions. Instead, she tried to shift the conversation. "I've grown a little attached to all of you, I'm worried. Forgive me."_

 _His head dipped lower, and Ava wondered if he'd been disappointed in her answer. "I would feel more at ease knowing the Marshal has your eyes and blades at his back." Ignis released her hands and his posture straightened. "When His Majesty returns, He will be pleased to see those who have stood strong all this time. All I will ask of you is to consider what I have said when you make your decision."_

l-l-l

Robyn sighed. "He's not telling you everything. That guy doesn't bullshit. And let me tell you, he's bullshitting you." Robyn's assessment wasn't totally off, Ignis had always been direct when it mattered most, and only when the discussion might cross into the personal had he ever been vague.

Iris shrugged. "That sounds like Ignis to me. He's probably just saying he's worried about you, which makes sense. Plus, maybe Gladdy would be better off if you were in the city, too. I don't know, but if you really want me to stay here, I understand. We'll keep everything under control until you get back."

"Thanks, Iris." For a moment, Ava finally saw Iris other than the young woman she'd considered a friend. Iris had aged as had they all, she'd not grown much taller, but her features had matured; her longer upswept hair reminded Ava of Althea, Iris' mother. "I know you will, and I'm grateful." Ava looked to Robyn. "You're pissed off, I can tell."

Huffing the hair from her eyes, Robyn crossed her arms, rubbing them with her hands. "I promised them. If I couldn't stay with them, I would do what I could to help the King of Light." Her hair flicked out as her head snapped back in the direction of Ava and Iris. "These people here are not His Majesty. Astrals." The redhead paused, burying her face in her pale hands. "What would Lunafreya say if she knew I was babysitting some fucking stupid townsfolk? What would Ravus say?" Her normally harsh voice waivered hard, and she started sobbing quietly into her hands. "Not like it matters though. They're gone now. A legacy, love, and life, all gone." She trembled. "For what? A king that _might_ come back? I was tasked with ensuring things for the Nox Fleurets. They're dead, Lunafreya's last words to me were 'protect him'. Lestallum is not where he is. I can't let her down... not again." Robyn's voice had trailed off progressively until she whispered. But her hands dropped from her face, revealing red, tear strained eyes. "Not again." She muttered to herself over and over, a little mantra, voice gaining strength.

Ava knew only pieces of Robyn's past; the diminutive hunter shared very little of her story. From what Ava remembered, Robyn knew Ravus and Lunafreya, and upon learning of his fate from Ignis, she withdrew for a time. This was not the time for personal quests. The daemons moved ever closer to the city and the diligence and pure mettle required rested within Robyn's person. Weskham couldn't lead a hunter party and neither could Cid, both slowing physically. Robyn wouldn't give up if the city faced a dire situation and could think quickly under pressure. With Robyn, the city's hunters had a leader.

"I didn't know. You could have told me, talked with me," Ava said, but Robyn waved her concern away. "I'm so sorry Robyn, but apart from you who else is there to push when its needed? Help Iris and keep the people safe." Shoving a few more items in her bag, Ava's final preparation involved grabbing her formal uniform.

"You're not ready for this and you know it," Robyn said.

"You're right, but I'm going. Someone has to keep the Marshal out of trouble," Ava replied, shouldering the bag.

The side hug from Iris felt far stronger than Ava had expected. "I've got my phone, so I expect to hear from you. Everything will be all right." Iris offered to take Ava's gear to the gate. "They're waiting, so time to go." Accepting the two bags, Iris left the two to finish their conversation.

Robyn scoffed. "This isn't about Captain Behemoth, that much is clear. So, what is it?"

Ava ignored the dig at Gladio. "I ran when Insomnia fell. I left the King and so many others because I thought I needed to get to Noctis, but I didn't. They didn't need me then, but now? I can't run. I can't let Cor shoulder all this alone. If this is really happening, I have to make it right, fix what I did wrong."

"Fix what? What's done is done. No one can fix it. The _now_ needs attention. If you can't give it your full attention because you're stuck in past mistakes mode, you will wind up dead. Fighting distracted is just slow suicide; you should know that by now," she said. "Let me ask you something, Ava. What will it take for you to stop the self-torment? None of your friends blame you, it's clear this is all you. So, what will it take? Nobody ever earned redemption through death."

Robyn's assessment irked her; Ava wasn't seeking redemption. "I don't plan on dying," Ava said.

"Good, see you don't. You're one of the few people I can tolerate for more than five minutes."

l-l-l

The convoy would make a stop in Hammerhead, delivering a truck filled with supplies from the Guard warehouse. Ava hadn't seen Cindy in so long; she looked forward to the short visit. Her only concern would be Gladio. She'd not shared her intention to join the mission; he knew she planned to offer support, but they hadn't discussed her plans to remain in Insomnia with the others.

The once olive drab skies had deteriorated into endless night. Daemons flanked the roads and roamed free across the landscape.

Cor said little at the wheel of a smaller pickup truck, eyes scanning the road and area as he drove; Ava sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with one of her father's daggers. She'd taken to using them exclusively; the added weight lent to conservation of movement and a more precise strike. Cor coughed several times. When she finally realized he'd been expressing his displeasure, she laughed, sending the dagger away.

Even with the windows open, the staleness to the air outside reminded Ava of their predicament. Theories and data had circulated claiming the sun still passed through its cycles, but thick layers of particles blocked its light. "Supposedly it still rains," Ava said aloud. "It hasn't in Lestallum for years."

"It rains in some areas, yes," Cor responded with a quick glance to her. "Are we discussing the weather now, or is there something else on your mind?"

She shifted in her seat. "I voiced a thought aloud, but we can talk about something else." Ava considered the time they'd be on the road and wondered if Cor might share something more about Mac. "Out of curiosity, who was the bigger hothead, Mac or Clarus?"

For a moment, Ava thought she'd breached some unspoken protocol. Cor had been willing to talk about the four on other occasions, Ava didn't think to include King Regis in the group considering what she thought she knew about his personality. Before she could issue an apology, he laughed.

"I see no sense in holding back the truth. Neither. If you want to know who of we four was the most stubborn and immovable? That would be me."

"You?" Ava considered her experience with Cor; she couldn't believe he was ever emotional or as stubborn as Cid and Weskham proclaimed. "But, that can't be right."

"Why not?"

Ava searched for the explanation. "You're stone," she said, tripping over her tongue as she talked. "You. . .you've always been after me about emotions clouding logic and . . .and thinking through a situation before reacting."

He hummed in agreement. "All true. It took discipline to reach those goals, but it wasn't always who I was. Mac knew just what to say to push me too far. Your father considered it a game to see how long it would take before I would break my concentration and push back."

"And Clarus?" Gladio wasn't close to his father, he knew Clarus as well as Ava knew Mac, and Clarus had been around the Amicitia siblings, unlike Ava and her father.

Another glance toward Ava revealed a hint of a smirk. "I'm sure Wes told you a fair number of stories."

"I thought he was joking," Ava said. "I couldn't believe it; they talked about pranks and many jokes played on Clarus to mess with him. Wes insisted you were the worst before he left the group and speculated that your _less than appropriate behavior_ likely continued." A half-swallowed grin, so out of place on Cor's face, implied truth to the stories. "I'm not sure I can picture you as they described."

"Clarus made it all too easy. Regis never seemed to mind, although when Mac gave the three of us a new focus, poor Clarus had to endure even more." He paused and cleared his throat. "Before I'd met your father, I'd made terrible choices when we returned without Wes and Cid. I'd spoken out publicly against the royal family and decisions made, and in doing so almost lost my position in the Guard and those who were to become my closest friends."

Ava didn't know how to respond, she couldn't imagine what could have driven the King to remove Cor. Out of respect, Ava thought to give Cor a choice. She'd ask a question to lead him toward talking about Mac over discussing what transpired all those years ago. "When my father joined the Guard, you'd been the Marshal for a time, right?"

She waited to see if he would follow the tangent or continue with his explanation.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, hands grinding for a few moments, before he loosened his grip. "I couldn't understand why we retreated. The truth? We would have lost, died even had we stayed, but I believed the retreat weakened Lucis. At the time I often allowed my opinions to speak rather loudly rather than use restraint."

He explained the trips once taken by then Prince Regis ended with King Mors' death. "It wasn't safe for Regis to travel outside; Regis traded his freedom to ascend the throne, and with Clarus expected to remain at his side, that left me."

Cor shook his head. "A story for another time, I think." He glanced toward her. "You asked about Mac," Cor said, followed by a laughing scoff. "The only reason we found Mac when he snuck out with a delivery truck was because we did the same. Clarus planned to marry Althea, and none of us were thinking clearly. We'd sworn the Guard driver to secrecy and left the city for Galdin."

 _"_ _No one will expect to see the King of Lucis enjoying a meal at the seaside," Cor kicked at Clarus' shin. "Stop worrying, a nice meal, a few drinks and then you can resign yourself to married life and commit to be a total bore."_

 _Regis covered his laugh with his hand._

 _"_ _Besides," Cor continued, gesturing toward the king, "someone could use this more than you."_

 _Waving away the two concerned looks of his companions, Regis stared out the window. "May I remind you, I voiced concerns over this little detour."_

 _"_ _You pushed me into the car, Reg, hardly innocent," Clarus winced. "Sorry, Your Majesty."_

 _A pointed look underlined the king's response. "I'll let it slide this one time, Clarus." Silence filled the car's interior. A quick shift of his eyes toward Cor set the two men to laughing until Clarus gave in._

Cor's story fell short when the bright light of Hammerhead signaled the end to this leg of their trip. Three sharp blasts of the truck's horn as they approached Hammerhead sent the outpost into action. The blinding lights and gathering bodies cast long shadows into the road. Protected by high fences and barricades, Hammerhead no longer looked as inviting and relaxed as Ava remembered.

Prompto headed to greet her at the truck, and Cindy followed a few steps behind.

"Heyas, pretty lady!" He winked, but his expression changed almost instantly, the frown on his face and downcast eyes a sign of trouble. "So, Ava," Prompto said, looking back toward Cindy, "we've got a problem."


	16. What If It All Means Something?

Ava's immediate exit from the truck and determined walk accompanied a barrage of questions. Prompto held up his hands to slow her down. "It's better if I just show you."

She ran through the possibilities, the absence of Ignis and Gladio a passing concern; Ava assumed both away on a mission. The two led her toward the garage; its rolling doors stood open, but the interior devoid of light slowed her steps. _Something isn't right_ , she thought, searching over her left shoulder to see Cor talking with a few of the hunters. _Why isn't he following?_

"Shouldn't we wait for the Marshal?" Ava posed her question and waited; a pointed glance from Prompto to Cindy seemed off. He'd gone on and on about Cindy and how he couldn't just talk to her like anyone else, and yet the look didn't quite match all his stories and laments. _This is staged, they're plotting something._

Stopping within five feet of the building, Ava crossed her arms refusing to go any further. When both Cindy and Prompto sighed, Ava didn't miss Prompto's stare into the darkened space.

"She's not buying it you guys," Prompto yelled, "I told you she'd figure it out." In two quick steps he slid next to her and gave Ava a hug. "Happy Birthday!" He shrugged, "it was all GA-LAD-DIO'S _lame_ idea, so blame him." The emphasis and silliness Prompto attached to Gladio's name earned a growl from deeper inside the building and a laugh from Ava, and the lights turned on within revealing a few waiting for her.

"It's not my birthday. That's in July."

Cindy answered. "Not to bust in on this hon, but it is July _and_ the twenty-fifth. Are you feelin' all right?"

Ava shook her head prompting a round of laughter. _Have I been so preoccupied that the days have simply bled through without noticing?_

Cindy led her into the garage where Gladio and Ignis waited. Well wishes and birthday greetings swarmed around her. She stood in a daze with a smile on her face until the small group broke apart leaving only Cindy and Gladio.

"So, me and Cindy had an idea," he said. "All right, it was my idea, and she agreed." Ava's blank stare forced a few more attempts at explaining, until Gladio deferred to Cindy. "A little help?"

Cindy laughed and rescued Gladio. "About your bike Ava, Gladio here asked me about upgrading that poor bike of yours, after all, she's a mite bit old and wasn't helpin' you gatherin' dust in that musty garage," Cindy said, leading Ava even further inside. "So, I got to thinkin'. I sure could use a decent distraction and Gladio here? Well, I tell you what, his idea and the challenge of puttin' together a better bike for you with the little parts I had?" She smiled before continuing. "That was just what the doctor ordered."

The grey tarp couldn't hide the length of the bike, and Ava wondered how Cindy had managed. "Where did you find the parts?"

"Prompto and a few others were only too happy to bring back anything they could salvage. Took me quite a while, but she's been waitin' for ya'll to find just the right time." She patted the covered bike. "When you head back to Lestallum, you'll have to tell me what you think."

Cindy started her explanation including all the improvements and changes to the bike, and on any other day, Ava would have been all in, asking questions and eager to take the bike out for even a short ride. Instead, she smiled and nodded as Cindy talked, and even managed a few words of thanks before Cindy left the two alone.

Resting his hands on her shoulders, Gladio's steady hands and light pressure on her shoulder forced an involuntary wriggle free of him. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't like the bike?"

 _I love it, but can't take it, not yet because I'm not going back until the Glaive are settled_ , she thought _._ She tested the words in her head and met his questions with an apologetic look.

Gladio stepped back filling in the quiet with his own interpretation of her silence. "You're not going back, are you? He frowned. "I thought you were done."

She took a step toward him, surprised when he retreated. "Once the base is set, then I'll go back."

"Yeah," he said, scratching the side of his face. "All right. I guess it makes sense."

"I didn't realize I needed your permission." She faced him again. "Cor asked for my help, and that's what I'm doing."

His brow creased. "That's not. . .you don't need my permission." He tilted his head back and rubbed his face with both hands. "I thought you'd be a little more excited. A bunch of people pitched in; that has to mean something to you." He sighed, covering up the motorcycle with the tarp.

"On any other day, I'd be arguing with you and Cor why I should take it out for a test run, but I can't help second guessing this mission."

"Then don't go if you're distracted," he shook his head turning her to face him, "the Crown City was no joke years ago." His expression softened. "Forget all that, you're leaving tomorrow, and I have something for you."

"There's more?" She asked, curiosity taking hold.

Gladio dug his hand in his back pocket, and clasping something in his fist he offered it to her, slowly opening his clench fingers. In his hand rested a slightly crumpled red ribbon, tied in a bow. "Noct gave me this after a mission. I want you to take it."

Ava knew the rare accessory, almost as precious as the Glaives' rings that nullified friendly fire, a true ribbon protected the bearer from every ailment from poison to confusion and the rumors claimed it prevented sudden death. "I can't; you need it more than me."

He shook his head. "If you're going, you're taking it."

Ava refused. "You can't travel unprotected."

A cough behind them revealed Cor's presence. "Ava's right."

A small drawstring bag dangled from Cor's hand. He held the weathered leather pouch out. "Take this. They may be old, but everything still works and depending on what you face in the field you'll find a preventative inside, Gladio."

With a quick glance to Ava, Gladio's long strides brought him closer to Cor, and he reached for the bag. "Thanks, Marshal."

A single nod acknowledged Gladio's words, but when he reached for the ring on his left hand, Ava hurried closer to the two. "What are you doing?"

The titanium ring in his outstretched hand waited for Gladio to accept it. "Take this," Cor said, "it was Mac's Glaive ring."

Refusing, Gladio explained Noctis owned a similar ring. "You'll need this more than me traveling with the Glaives."

Cor disagreed. "I'll be fine. Please. I think Mac. . . just take it."

Gladio accepted with a promise to return it once their endeavors were complete.

l-l-l

 _You don't have to follow me._

Four times Cor repeated those six words, and four times they barely registered in meaning to Ava. She'd tried to make sense of the previous few days. Everything had been relatively amicable until a brief test of wills between Gladio and Cor broke through Ava's practiced façade.

 _"Look. I'm not telling you how to run the Glaive. I'm saying talk to Ava and ask her what she wants to do."_

 _Cindy grabbed Ava as the discussion turned tense; the two men squared off; neither raising their voice to the other, but to anyone watching, their conversation was anything but friendly._

 _"My people are my concern. You have your tasks; allow me to decide what is best for those under my command."_

 _Ava tried to interrupt, but Gladio refused to stop. "Marshal, with respect? Ava won't ever say no to you even if she isn't prepared. She'll never push back and where you're going, that's not a good thing."_

 _"Stop!" Frustration rooted her in place. "No more, please." She spoke between them looking at the floor. "Both of you are making this more difficult than it needs to be."_

 _The two stared at her both insisting their view to be the right one._

 _"Enough. I've said it so many times. I should have died when Insomnia fell. My presence here means nothing." Ava ignored an exasperated groan from Gladio and turned to Cor. "You should have left me."_

 _Cor disagreed. "Untrue to say the least, you should know better Ava. I could leave no one if even the smallest possibility of survival existed." Cor offered reminders of logic and calm, citing her contributions to their efforts._

 _"How is it that you don't see it as I do?" She turned toward Gladio. "Gladio, think about it. It's like your dad always said, I was an unnecessary distraction, I didn't make a difference in Noct's path. You would have reached this point in journey even if we. . .if we'd never-"_

 _"I will stop you right there, because none of that matters." Without recognizing Cor's presence, Gladio stepped closer. "Maybe you're right about reaching this part of the journey, but you know what? I'm better for knowing you, I'm stronger here," he touched his chest, "for having you with me."_

In the end, Ava reassured both she would not hold back her self-assessments, but once they left Hammerhead, Cor's near constant concern invaded her concentration.

The Glaives gathered at the Skyway entrance; an old map spread on the hood of the pickup. Ava and Cor discussed different strategies with Josef. He'd accompanied Libertus on many trips into the Crown City years ago and had been the one to provide the best location for a base of operations along with the keys to access the underground passageways in the subway tunnels.

The daemons roaming the city were some of the strongest known, but the Glaives understood the risk. Those who were not called to join Libertus committed to the goal. Prepare a base of operations and give the King and his guard a fighting chance. Ava had a list of places to search and items Cindy wanted for her tinkering and enhancements, but they would have to wait until they were settled.

Provided the debris and path were passable, Josef suggested they take the generators and flood lights first. "Approach from two positions, the infiltration team enters first and eliminates the daemons on the direct path to the underground entrances. The smaller team takes two of the trucks with gear and follows at a distance," he explained.

"Ava, you're with me in one truck, Josef you take another with you in the second and the rest of you will move out as soon as the two vehicles are set."

"Right, Marshal." Josef asked for a volunteer to join him.

A Glaive at the rear of the group complained, his voice disapproving of proceeding without more direction. When Josef met the complaint with aggravation, Cor addressed the group.

"I will not order you to continue, the choice is yours. We don't know what waits for us; each of you must decide if you will stand with us or not. In the past, to be brave you had to rush blindly into the fire not caring for the outcome. I put it all of you, bravery is complete knowledge of your limitations, your weaknesses and _still_ stepping into the flames despite probable failure."

Ava stared at him before whispering, "that's not quite what I'd call motivational."

Josef covered a laugh at her words. "We've heard worse, believe me."

"Fine." Cor stepped back, "what do you suggest?"

"How about something simple? Stick together, watch each other's backs and stay vigilant."

Josef nodded. "Short, not very poetic, but it'll do."

Those gathered split into smaller teams and when all were satisfied, Cor and Ava returned to the equipment truck. Ava didn't notice Cor waiting to help her, and opened the door, climbing in without giving him a second thought. He stood looking up at her shaking his head. "And here I thought to be helpful."

She shrugged. "I could climb down and let you help me up, if it would make you feel better."

Waving off her offer, Cor's deliberate steps carried him around the truck cab, and he opened the driver's side door. "The moment passed. I should remember you prefer to tackle obstacles without help."

Ava cringed. Cor had hammered the need for her to allow the help of others since she was young. "A bad habit I have yet to break," Ava said. _Apologizing will do little good, but it can't hurt_ , she thought. "I apologize, thank you for offering."

He glanced toward her nodding once. The skyway remained intact, which allowed a slow advance for the group, with Cor and Ava traveling behind Josef's truck with several smaller groups following behind them on foot. "Keep vigilant. We have ventured little further than the skyway in years. If you see anything off, don't hold back."

 _He's concerned_ , she thought, wondering the implications of someone with his experience reacting to the unknown with such caution. "If that's true, then it's possible Insomnia might be worse than Meldacio." The hunters had to abandon Meldacio as the daemon population boasted some of the strongest incarnations.

"It is," Cor replied. "We approach the crossroads. Do you remember what waits?"

"Know yourself and your foe, and fear little, for you will prevail. If you fail to know your enemy, but know yourself, you will succeed but at a cost."

He hummed in response. "True. And the deadliest of the three?

The looming lesson wasn't lost on Ava, Cor had a knack for reading her concerns. "Approaching the unknown foe, with little understanding of the self? You _will_ fall." Ava finished the recitation and sat straighter in her seat. "Here endeth the lesson?"

A soft laugh from Cor preceded a slight shrug. "I was making conversation."

Ava sighed. "Cheerful today, aren't you." She turned toward him, and in that moment, she saw a glint up ahead. "To your left, at the other side of the guard booth!" Seven or eight Imperial Infantry closed on the lead groups, blocked by the first truck. "They have rifles, if they penetrate the container, the equipment could be damaged!" Ava rolled the window down and climbed out enough to clear the cab.

"Ava! What are you doing, get back inside, and let the groups in front handle it!"

She ignored his angered words and prepared to send a fireball in the infantry's direction. If they couldn't see the advancing enemy, they'd see her signal. _What am I doing_? She questioned her actions but had to try. _Something really stupid_ , she thought. _I just hope it works._

l-l-l

Three days later…

Bent at the waist, Ava pulled the red ribbon from her pocket, giving it a kiss. _Thank you, Gladio._ She'd never faced a Nagarani, and without Gladio's gift, their patrol would have fallen to it. The blue, gold and brown diamond patterned serpent daemon sported a face resembling a humanoid with snakes in place of hair. The problem with this incarnation is it could turn any to stone or inflict toad, which in both cases neutralized the warrior. Four had turned to stone, Ava grateful none seriously injured. Ava's protection allowed her to administer relief as needed until the group defeated the creature.

One Glaive approached her, resting a hand on Ava's shoulder. "Hey, thanks."

Ava straightened, giving the man a brief smile. "You're welcome. We should grab the supplies and head back." She kept the ribbon clutched in her right hand, checking the area as they neared the supply pile.

"Wow." He pointed to her hand. "Is that. . .is that real?"

She nodded. "Without this," she said, giving her hand a gentle shake, "we'd all have fallen."

"Where?"

She understood, the Glaive asked where she had acquired the rare accessory. "It was a gift."

Running his hand through his sandy brown hair, the Glaive whistled. "Some gift, someone must care a lot to give away something that precious."

A nod was all she offered, shoving the ribbon into her pocket and grabbing the cart they'd found and turning toward the underground. _Yeah_ , she thought, _I know_.

Upon returning to the control rooms, Cor grounded Ava's group ordering all to rest. He'd kept the groups rotating day to day. They'd been in the city for three days, and Ava had slept little. Slipping through the unlocked access hatch, Ava avoided a lengthy conversation with Cor opting instead to rest in a nearby location away from others. She'd yet to have a nightmare but refused to risk any exposure.

The small makeshift rest locations had been set up in maintenance rooms, a few cots and a radio seemed to be the simplest configuration. These rooms locked from the inside, offering an additional layer of protection for any who sought refuge.

A short vibration alerted her to a received text message; Ava surprised her phone worked in the enclosed room. She slipped the phone from her pocket expecting a message from Cor, surprised to see Gladio's name next to the small white envelope. The message opened with a single tap.

 _You sleeping? Can you talk?_

Ava typed her reply. _Not yet and yes._

The speed at which her phone rang coaxed a laugh. "Aren't we eager?" Ava let the phone ring twice more before answering. "Hey, tough guy."

"Hey, yourself."

A long pause caused Ava to pull the phone away from her ear to check the connection. "Gladio?"

She heard the sigh finally; glad at least she hadn't lost the connection. "A rough day, I wanted to," he stopped, "hell, I don't know what I wanted to do, maybe just hear your voice-or something."

"You can tell me. Or we can talk about something else." Ava wanted to inquire if Ignis and Prompto were all right, but she guessed he would have shared such information.

"Something else, if that's all right," Gladio said. "Does it bug you I have your dad's ring? I mean, are you still upset? I could send it with the Glaives heading into the city tomorrow."

He'd asked her the same question before she left Hammerhead. "I wasn't upset, just surprised that Cor could part with it. I thought it meant something to him." Ava couldn't understand how Cor said nothing to explain his actions and despite the ring belonging to Mac, Ava had no right to argue or question Cor directly.

"It means more than either of us understood. Iggy explained it, in so many words." Gladio offered to share the conversation and Ava accepted.

 _Gladio had sighed at least half a dozen times in Takka's Diner, of course at this point, Takka had moved to Lestallum and the Diner had become a storage area and a mess hall of sorts. Hunters took turns cooking for the group and just like in Lestallum, everyone lent a hand. Ignis and Prompto sat across from Gladio in a booth, they planned to hunt together after a little rest._

 _"You okay there, big guy?" Prompto's look of concern and half whisper met with a groan._

 _"Yeah. Having a hard time wrapping my head around something that's all."_

 _Ignis placed a gloved hand atop the table. "We are both here, if you wish to discuss."_

 _The sincerity from Ignis and Prompto's eager agreement made Gladio wonder if maybe talking out his concern wasn't so crazy after all. He opened his hand. "This belonged to Ava's dad. Neither of you ever got the chance to meet him. I was a kid, and have vague memories, but-"_

 _"What is it?" Ignis asked, Gladio apologizing for not explaining in more detail. "It's quite all right, I'll admit to appreciating that both of you often forget and assume I am able to see. Please continue."_

 _"It's Mac's Glaive ring. Noct has one, too- I think. It's supposed to protect the wearer from magic backfire or something."_

 _"Yes, I know it. Although, Noct's ring is different, for it protects all of us from his magic. The ring you hold is one of those. There were three. Noctis received his on his sixteenth birthday from King Regis, no doubt once his own. The Commander of the Kingsglaive had one, and your father had the third, Gladio."_

 _Gladio didn't believe Ignis at first. "Wait a minute. Are you sure? My father had one of these?" He'd never seen a ring on his hand except for his wedding ring._

 _Ignis nodded. "Yes, of that I am quite certain. It would have seemed ordinary to you as it was meant to be so."_

 _"So, my father's wedding ring was. . . then why would the Marshal give this to me? Shouldn't he have wanted to keep something that important?"_

 _Prompto leaned back. "Dude. I think I get it and wow. . .that's. . .I don't know if I could have accepted it."_

 _With a slight turn of his head Ignis addressed Prompto. "Prompto?"_

 _"I could be wrong, but the Marshal knows Noct had one, right? But what if something happened to Noct's ring, I mean the one like that. We don't know for sure if he had it when he disappeared." Prompto waited as neither Gladio nor Ignis spoke. "So, don't you see? When Noct comes back? If he doesn't have his magic ring protection, what will you do with that one Gladio?"_

 _Gladio stared at the titanium band in his hand, his voice unwavering but at half volume replied. "I'd give it to him without hesitation." Closing his fingers around the ring, he realized the meaning behind the gift. "It means, see to King's safety. Damn. Is that it, Iggy?"_

 _Taking his time to fold his hands in front of him, Ignis answered. "Precisely. The Marshal gave up the most precious reminder of his tie to Machaera Callidus to protect the King."_

When Gladio finished Ava realized she held her breath. Exhaling she tried to console Gladio as best she could.

"Ava, I don't think Iggy is right. I think he gave me the ring because it's important, but he could part with it. The most precious reminder bit? That's not this metal ring; the Marshal doesn't strike me as a man who cares about stuff. I think he gave it up, because there's one thing more important than this ring, and that's you." He paused, clearing his throat. "Problem is, that brings me back to what's been bothering me."

She had an idea what troubled Gladio; the notion of her inability to refuse a request from Cor remained problematic even after so many years. "What is it?"

"I don't think you will leave the city at all. I'm not sure Cor will trust anyone to your safety but him," Gladio said.

Her instinct drove her to protect Cor, he'd never subject her to danger, not even to keep her close, but Ava had to consider Gladio's perspective. Cor had made plenty of concessions in her favor. She ended the conversation with Gladio, promising to call in a few days. What concerned Gladio was real enough; the subject required attention once the base was completely secure and her return to Lestallum became a possibility.


	17. Fallen Too Far

Prompto and Ignis waited out of sight, giving Ava and Gladio a few moments. She'd returned to Hammerhead two weeks after setting out for Insomnia.

"So, Iggy, are we still pretending we don't know about-"

"Yes Prompto, we are still pretending. Despite all evidence to the contrary, as far as we know, Gladiolus and the Lady Avis are merely close friends." Ignis shifted on his feet. "We ignore the obvious in favor of some unspoken rule."

Crossing his arms, Prompto shook his head. "That's just not right. I mean, it's more than a little obvious. The big guy doesn't let on, but every so often I can tell. He misses her. So, like… what? One day Gladio is just going to stop and say, 'hey guess what? I met a girl?' What's the point of that if we all already know?"

"Precisely. It boggles the mind."

Prompto turned, leading Ignis back into the diner. "Yeah, that too. Come on, we can wait inside."

Hidden behind the garage, Gladio held Ava, breathing in the scent of her. "You're still shaking. Plan on telling me what happened?"

She nodded into his chest. "Later."

Gladio guessed Ava wasn't ready to talk, not without losing whatever remaining composure held her together. He couldn't be sure how much time had passed, and for the first time in months, he didn't want to think on it. For the first night in weeks none of them had a mission, or an errand to complete. They'd planned to take the night and relax. When the Glaives arrived, Prompto had noticed Ava among them, calling for Gladio and Ignis. Seeing her weakened state, Gladio had rushed ahead and led her out of view.

 _I've got all night_ , he thought, keeping her close. The change in her was subtle at first. Taut muscles loosened in small moves as though each muscle exhaled and released its tension while he held her. In any other situation, soft words in a quieted voice made the most sense, but Gladio said nothing, shifting with her to envelop her body more as it relaxed into him. Ava felt lighter, and a quiet hum of contentment from her buzzed in his own chest, bringing a hint of a smile.

"I wondered when the furnace would turn over," she said, with an almost dreamy lilt, before adjusting against him.

She'd called him the human furnace way back when they'd first started dating. He'd picked it up not long after. Ava's lightness compelled him to respond. "The human furnace has more to do with you, than me, but I'll be good. Take your time, breathe and just know I'm here."

Her hands slipped low around his waist, and her fingers hooked through his beltloops. "I wish I didn't have to let go."

 _So don't_ , he thought. Still not ready to end his embrace, Gladio explained his plans. "The guys are staying here, but Cindy asked me to help several hunters on a trip back to Lestallum. Thought I'd check in with Iris and see how things are going there."

Ava stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. "Is there room for one more? Would it be all right if I," her voice quivered, "could I ride along if there's room?"

 _This isn't good_ , he thought, wondering what had forced Ava to leave so soon. She'd been fine when they'd talked three days prior. "What about the Marshal and the Kingsglaive?"

"I. . .I can't go back. Not yet. Cor knows I'm here and suggested a break. If it's too much trouble, I can take the bike."

He couldn't let Ava ride alone, not like this. The more she talked; Gladio saw a fragility he hadn't witnessed in a very long time. "No way, I'll set it up. You'll come back with me, all right?" He waited a bit longer, and the idea of letting her go pained him, but Gladio had to talk with Cindy about a bigger truck or a second vehicle. "Hey, Cindy's got that upstairs apartment all to herself, away from the rest of us, why don't you rest? Give me a minute, are you. . .wait here?"

Ava nodded as he pulled away from her, rubbing her arms. Gladio checked his watch and strode confidently into the garage, thinking it better to keep the curious from paying attention to him. Cindy directed several hunters to pull crates and containers and stack them near the guard post. She grinned at Gladio's timing. "Well ain't you a welcome sight. How's our girl doin'?"

He shook his head and closed the distance between them. "Not good. Would it be all right for her to rest upstairs? It looks like Ava will be heading back to Lestallum, so I'll need that extra truck after all." When Cid had called demanding a slew of parts and equipment, Cindy suggested taking two of the smaller pickups to lighten the load, but Gladio insisted with the three together on the mission only the one truck would be needed.

"Not a problem, we'll do a little shiftin' and make it work. As for Ava, she's welcome to it."

Gladio thanked Cindy and promised once he'd helped Ava settle in, he'd return to help.

"Don't you fret none; I've got plenty of help. You take care of my friend, all right?" Cindy shooed Gladio out of the garage.

Coaxing Ava to relax proved easier than expected, she didn't protest, but when Gladio tried to let her rest, the weakness in her voice left him conflicted. "Please don't leave me alone."

 _Now what_ , he stared at her, concern creasing his brow. _If I don't know what happened, how the hell can I help her?_

"I remembered," she said sitting on the small cot with her head in her hands. Her soft voice and inability to face him left a crushing weight on his chest, the sense of helplessness he read from her almost too much to witness. "All of it. It must have been all that fighting in the city, I don't know." Once Ava started, she picked up speed tell him about Insomnia. "It's a living nightmare inside, you finish a battle only to leave an area and within hours? The daemons- they're back. How do you win against a foe that refuses to stay dead? If not for the ribbon you'd given me . . .Gladio it's worse than what we fought in Meldacio. It never," she choked out the last word, "ends."

He remembered the Crown City being close to what she described the last time they'd tried to enter the city. He couldn't imagine the horrors that grew unchecked after all that time. "What did you remember?"

"Steyliff Grove. Formouth Garrison," she said, reaching around to her back to indicate her scars. "Every single cut."

 _Fuck._ His fist clenched at first, but Gladio fought to stay calm; Ava needed strength not emotions. "I'll listen when you're ready to talk. Let me get you something to eat and then, I'll stay if you want."

Ava stood and moved closer to the stairs. "I'd rather be around people."

l-l-l

By the time Ava confessed the need to sleep, Gladio had an even deeper appreciation of Prompto's seemingly unending enthusiasm. He'd pretended to be a waiter, used different voices and within minutes had Ava laughing. There was something infectious about that joy; in the past, it would have annoyed Gladio and Ignis, but both eventually joined in to what turned into exactly what they all needed.

Prompto asked for a few minutes while Ignis and Ava spoke near the door. "Hey. She's hurting."

"Yeah, I know."

Prompto shook his head. "No, Gladio. I don't think you do. See, I've been talking to many people. They're confused and afraid," he said, "but they've not seen what we have, what Ava has and a few kind words and goofing around aren't going to last long."

"So how do I help her?"

He placed his hand on Gladio's shoulder. "Just be there. Like Noct was for me. When you guys found me, I didn't know what to say. I thought," he stopped, glanced away and then continued, "I thought you'd leave me there, not want me around. Noct talked to me, told me nothing had changed. Once he said that, I couldn't stop. It all just fell out. . .and then. . .I knew we were okay."

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks, Prompto," Gladio glanced toward Ava and back, "for everything."

"No probs, Gal-lad-dio," he winked, "I'm good like that." When Gladio rolled his eyes in response, Prompto laughed, but quickly recovered. "Hey, she'll talk, but it'll be when Ava can't hold it back anymore." Prompto contorted his face into a scowl and crossed his arms affecting a deep voice. "Patience carries a greater reward." He paused for a minute and shook his head.

"Who the hell was that supposed to be?"

Prompto shook Gladio's arm. "Aww, come on, that was a pretty good impression of the Marshal, right? I think I'm getting better." Prompto had been trying to affect the speech and demeanor of Cor for years, just for fun.

"Wrong. It hurts when you do that. Give it up." Gladio waved and headed out of the diner.

l-l-l

Someone called Gladio's phone repeatedly while he drove. No one would take the chance of talking and driving through the daemon infested roads. It was too risky. Whoever it was could wait. By the time the two trucks crossed into Leide, Ava had fallen asleep, and he breathed a little easier at her quiet rest.

 _A few more miles_ , he reminded himself, _and then either I wake her up or carry her_. Gladio shook his head thinking of the aftermath of hunters seeing him carrying Ava through the city. _Not worth it, I'll deal with waking her up._ Gladio knew enough about the events at Formouth. Aranea had confirmed the likeness of Machaera Callidus through a photograph but said it had been a failed experiment and the resulting infantry had been excised except for one unit.

What Ava had witnessed was, in part, true but until Ava revealed the events surrounding her capture, and neither Gladio nor Cor could fill in the missing pieces. Amid the many questions, someone had used curatives on her before Aranea and her men arrived. Gladio wondered if Ava's memories included the identity of her benefactor.

The second truck flashed its lights in Gladio's rear-view mirror as he neared the covered entryway to the city. Daemons often ambushed the convoys in the tight semi-enclosed tunnel. _Time to floor it_ , he thought, reaching over to shake Ava awake.

"Ava, time to wake up, we're at the tunnel."

She hummed in response at the moment Gladio pressed the pedal to the floor. "Belt now, Ava!"

Her groggy response, the sound of the belt stretching, and the dull click of the seat buckle allowed him to focus on the road ahead. Ava rolled her window down.

"You see something?" Gladio searched the road letting up on the pedal.

"Don't slow down," Ava said, keeping her voice calm. "This is a precaution, nothing more."

The curve to the road he knew well enough to keep the truck at a high rate of speed, when they emerged to see the bright glow over the wall, Gladio allowed the truck to decelerate. Only Ava remained tense, her learned eyes searching the entire area.

Gladio didn't press. The calm she'd achieved on the drive had all but dissipated, leaving someone else sitting next to him. "All right," he said, guiding the truck to a stop. _No wonder Cor recommended a break, Ava is terrified or stone. What the hell happened?_

When the gate opened, more hunters rushed out to help unload both vehicles; Gladio tossed the keys to one hunter and grabbed both Ava's gear and his before leading her inside. He hoped word hadn't passed through to Iris or Weskham that Ava traveled with him, he needed to get her out of view and to rest once more. Somehow, they'd made it to his room at the Leville without interruption. To stave off any unexpected guests, Gladio sent Iris a text confirming he'd made it in but needed sleep. He promised to find her the next morning.

He checked his messages. Three from Cor, requesting an immediate return call. Gladio regarded Ava, her hunched posture as she sat on the bed, her fixed gaze at the floor. It bothered him. Her demeanor and behavior all reminiscent of the violent night terrors she'd endured. He pulled a chair to sit across from her. "Hey. Do you know who I am?" Asking her to recognize him had always been the first question.

She nodded. "Gladio."

Tempted to reach for her hand, he hesitated. "Do you know where you are?"

"I was in the Crown City. I left and found you in Hammerhead and now we're in Lestallum." The simplistic way she described her departure didn't fit Ava's usual assurances. She'd not pushed back to convince him all was well.

"Did you tell the Marshall you were leaving with the rotation?"

"Yes and no." Gladio understood the phone calls and hoped Cor had thought to contact Cindy or Ignis. "We discussed rotating out for a short break, like the others, but I hadn't confirmed my intentions." Ava stretched her neck from side to side. "I haven't slept well in so long. Even when I sleep, I'm fighting."

 _Can't hide from your head_ , he thought. He had those dreams on occasion. Usually after an intense fight or close call, whatever they'd fought against found him again in dreams. "Get some sleep, I'll call the Marshal and tell him where you are."

A momentary light smile crossed her face. "My hero," Ava said, "but this is my mess." Ava slipped her phone from her bag, and Gladio decided he'd leave to give her privacy, but when he opened the door, the calm in her voice disappeared. "Wait! Please," she looked up into his eyes, "please stay."

"You sure?" Gladio had been on the receiving end of many lectures, reprimands and the like from the Marshal over the years, and this was Ava. He expected the worst for her.

She patted the bed next to her. "Yes," she said, "having you here will keep me from pushing back when the lecture starts." Rather than sit next to her, he took the chair once more.

Despite the overwhelming need to shelter her, Gladio leaned forward. "You've got this. Tell him where you are, answer his questions and then listen."

Ava nodded and with a deep breath she fiddled with her phone and held it to her ear. Closing her eyes for a moment she spoke in a soft tone. "Marshal. I'm in Lestallum. If you'd let me explain."

Gladio couldn't hear the reply, only Ava's side of the conversation gave him a stilted idea of what took place. Ava explained her sudden departure took place after one of the daemon battles not far from the Citadel. After two nights of no sleep and violent nightmares an injury had occurred on one of their patrols, and Ava claimed responsibility for her lack of focus. She devised the rotation schedule and knew the time to leave would pass her by if she did not act.

Waiting for the response on her phone, Gladio offered his hand, which she took with an emphatic squeeze. _Let her know it's all right, that's what Prompto said._

"With Gladio," she said, an answer to an unheard question. Ava held out the phone to him. "The Marshal wants to talk with you; he said it'll be brief."

He needed to keep calm, no matter what was said. Ava needed nothing else weighing on her at this point.

"Sir," Gladio kept it formal.

"I know Ava is there in the room, so I will ask questions that can be answered simply." If Cor was angry, there was no sign, he sounded as Gladio had always remembered, even and collected. "You can decline to answer any of my inquiries, but I would guess you have concerns. Will you continue?"

 _Yeah, you know I have concerns, but I appreciate the offer._ Gladio paused despite the lack of reticence. "Yes."

"Ava was not responsible for the Glaive's injuries. We found claw marks. The injuries directly resulted from the daemon encounter and not Ava's blades. The Glaive in question is healing and will be all right. Do you understand?"

"Yes." _Shit_ , he thought, _no wonder she's such a mess, if Ava thought she injured another? That would explain part of her withdrawal._

Small moves brought Ava behind Gladio and he stood, Ava filling the space next to his chest. Despite the long, slow exhale, she gripped his tank and held tight. Meanwhile, the Marshal continued to explain his plans, recounting his understandings of Gladio's week.

"Ignis and Prompto's planned return to Lestallum in a few days gives you time to help, if you're willing."

Breaking the agreed upon protocol, Gladio's convictions answered for him. "Damn right, I'm willing."

With a promise to contact Gladio the following day, Cor ended the call. "Thank you, Gladiolus," he stopped, coughed and continued, "Ava is fortunate to have you."

"You got that wrong, Marshal, it's the other way around. Took me way too long to figure that out, but thanks, just the same."

l-l-l

With responsibility comes adaptation, and for Gladio the never-ending obligation as protector and shield extended to those closest to him. He slept, but his awareness continued to search for any disturbance or potential for danger. Lestallum's heat kept Ava and Gladio apart in favor of comfort, but when he felt her body close to his, Gladio woke.

"What's wrong?"

Ava didn't answer, instead she moved even closer. Concern and anxiety sat low in his stomach, wondering what he could do. She was always far stronger, always logical. He wanted to tell her everything would be all right, that he would protect her no matter what, but his conscience declared it a lie even before he completed the thought. He had a duty, a purpose to fulfill and Ava couldn't be a part of it.

Even with her head pressed against his chest Gladio heard and felt her sob. "Hey, I'm here," he said enveloping her in his arms, rubbing her back. As her quieted sobs continued, her body shook. Helpless to do anything more than hold her, Gladio kept silent and soothed her without words.

In time, her breathing calmed and Ava shifted away from him, her face red and mottled. "It was my fault."

"What was your fault?" Gladio wondered if this was what Prompto meant. _Will she just talk or do I have to help her?_

Ava sighed, shifting again to face him. "I didn't leave them at the Vesperpool; I followed, but when the Chancellor showed up?" She sighed once more and then told him everything.

Ava finished her story, sharing all she recalled. From fighting against multiple troopers, waking inside the holding tank, to her assumption that everything she'd seen and heard after falling in battle had been a hallucination, his hatred of the Empire ignited anew.

"Had I followed the plan, had I thought this through, maybe I could have stopped some part of what happened."

He shook his head, careful to hide all signs of his frustration and the deepening emotions. Gladio couldn't let on how her story had angered him; she was looking for any means to blame herself. Pushing the intensity of emotion aside, he rested his hand against Ava's cheek. "No, it's the Empire's fault. All of this." Resting his forehead against hers, he added, "when Noct returns, all of this will end; I promise you. Until then, stay here in the city. Let me do this for you."


	18. A Part to Play

_"I need to sleep," Gladio groaned, his eyes still closed, "and I can tell you're staring."_

 _Ava pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh; once satisfied she wouldn't, Ava whispered, "I wasn't staring, admiring would be the better word."_

 _He slipped his hand under the pillow and blew a halfhearted kiss her way. "Whatever you call it, I still need to sleep."_

 _Fatigue held her too, but the lightness of being granted her during their long talk and lovemaking had renewed Ava's energy, her playfulness a natural side effect of a burden lifted. "I get it, getting older and all that, you can't hang with us younger folks." Ava turned away and waited for Gladio's reaction knowing he wouldn't let her dig pass unanswered._

 _The soft rumble of laughter shook the mattress. "Want to run that by me again?"_

 _She teased him, they were months apart not years, but Gladio's demeanor had changed as he took on the role of the Crownsguard Captain. The weight of those seeking his counsel, his support and his leadership diminished a small part of his playfulness; it still lingered beneath the surface, but he reserved that part of him for private moments and his closest friends._

 _She dismissed his statement with an offhand comment about the merits of being younger until he reacted._

 _Even though Ava expected it, she yelped when Gladio grabbed her and held her to him. "Old, huh? Yeah, don't think so. I'll prove it to you, but first, I really need to sleep."_

Hours later, only the persistent knock on the room door and Iris' threat to grab the hotel's pass key motivated Ava and Gladio to leave the room. Once dressed, Ava offered to find Iris and give Gladio more time. "Your sister won't settle for your usual few words."

"Yeah, I know. It's all right, I owe her a little time," he said. "We're leaving again at the end of the week." Planting a quick kiss against her forehead, Gladio departed with a promise to find Ava at some point later in the day.

Ava hadn't been away long, but the Leville seemed foreign; the air in the service corridor stale and devoid of the atmosphere it once struggled to contain.

She planned to check in with Weskham and look in on Cid, a polite request from Cindy as the old man refused almost every call.

Relief filled her finding both men in the kitchen, and after a brief greeting Weskham asked her to join them.

"It is good to see you, Avis." Weskham offered breakfast, but Ava declined.

Cid scoffed in response. "Get to the point, you old fool, the girl's got enough to worry about."

She watched several pointed glances between Cid and Weskham wondering what Cid had meant. "The point of what?"

Weskham amusement at Cid fell in a short burst of laughter. "You must excuse my friend here; he's of the mind that the Marshal is in over his head."

Dismissing Weskham's explanation with a wave of his hand, Cid lifted his cap and smoothed his hair before seating the cap once more. "Of course, he's over his head. Hell, he's only doin' this since you said no," Cid said to her. "Damn fool startin' to believe his own bullshit is what it is."

Ava disagreed. "With all respect, the Marshal is more than capable. He is a far better choice to lead the Glaives."

A louder scoff cut Ava's answer before she could continue. "That's the little girl talkin'. He ain't the hero, and you know it."

"Cid," Weskham's warning carried in a single word.

"I'm not the hero either," Ava fired back.

Cid shook his head. "I didn't say you were, but you're here. That means you either ran or the old man told you to go, thinkin' he was protectin' you." A grimace crossed his face as he stretched. "Point is, you need to get back to the Crown City and make sure that _the Marshal_ doesn't do anything stupid, because knowin' him? He sure as hell will."

Ava stepped back, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't know if I can."

"Well now, if that ain't the biggest pile of crap I've heard in a long time. What happened to that fool girl who insisted on wearing the Nif suits? That was you, still is. You've been listenin' to everyone tell you what you can't do and that ain't who you are."

Cid tossed a bag onto the table. The clink and jingle within suggested the bag carried a fair amount of gil.

"What's that for?" Ava didn't reach for the bag, it troubled her more than it should.

"A contract," Weskham said, taking over for Cid. "We decided to enlist your help with a difficult request, but one we cannot ask the royal retinue to accept."

Ava met the expectancy in their eyes. "You're asking me to watch over the Marshal," she said. "He will not like it, not at all."

Weskham elaborated. "We are not asking you to guard him, but rather guide him. He trusts you implicitly, Ava. He will listen to your counsel and consider your words."

A slight groan from Cid carried him off the chair to stand near her. "And if he ain't listenin', give him some sob story about wantin' him around. He never could handle tears," Cid mumbled on as he walked out, "the _Immortal_ brought low by crocodile tears and a sappy tale."

The two watched Cid amble out of the kitchen. Ava slapped her hand against the table. "I was supposed to get him to call Cindy." She shook her head at the failed opportunity.

Weskham pushed the coin bag closer to her. "I'll handle it, don't worry."

Refusing to accept the fee, Ava agreed to return and fulfill the request. "Cid's right, somewhere along the way I lost my nerve, but the Marshal isn't old, and is hardly helpless. The Glaives respect him. It's a nightmare inside and he's kept them going."

A long sigh and hum of agreement revealed Weskham understood. "Redemption walks in many guises, my dear."

"I know," she replied, looking away. "I wish . . .I wish I could save them all, but I can't. I'm not strong enough."

Weskham patted her hand. "You're not meant to be. As our friend the Marshal has always said, we all have our parts to play."

l-l-l

The rear section of the old marketplace grew livelier with the early arrival of Prompto and Ignis. After a brief discussion with Robyn about supply lines and replenishing the Glaives' stock from Lestallum, Ava wandered toward raised voices and laughter.

Iris spotted her first, dodging those gathered to meet her with an emphatic hug. "I'm glad I got to see you; I wasn't sure how long you were staying."

Gladio joined them. "She's staying, Iris. Ava isn't coming back with us."

Confusion took over Iris' expression and her brows knit together meeting Ava's blank stare. "Oh, right. Sorry . . .my mistake."

From within the group an arm-wrestling challenge sprung up, pulling Gladio's attention. With a quick promise to continue their conversation later, he left Ava and Iris alone.

Iris' directed stare and half smile revealed she knew of Cid and Weskham's request. "So, you didn't take the contract?"

With a glance in Gladio's direction, Ava led Iris away to speak without reservation. "I agreed."

"Gladdy doesn't know? Ouch. I'm not sure I want to be around when he finds out." They sat on a bench, far removed from the larger group. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but maybe it's better to keep it from him?" Iris took a deep breath. "Robyn still hasn't warmed up to talking to anyone but Ignis on the phone, so she's not about to share if you're around or not, and there's still so much work to be done."

The problem with such tactics was the aftermath. It wasn't a lie, but a careful omission. "I've been pushing Gladiolus and the Marshal to speak openly with one another as Guard and Glaive and here I am keeping secrets?" Ava closed her eyes, trying to visualize a better solution. "I could always tell him we need a break."

Iris gripped Ava's arm. "No!" She said a little too abruptly, checking over her shoulder to be sure no one heard. Dropping her volume down, Iris tried to explain. "You're both happy, I can tell. You can be like this even if he's far away from you; don't do that, please." Iris conviction pushed her to stand. "Maybe you can convince the Marshal to return to Lestallum."

Ava understood she'd never sway Cor's decision, and she wouldn't want to. "No Iris, Gladio needs to know. He'll complain, but we all have our parts to play, right?"

"You sound like the Marshal; he said that to me so many times in Medalcio." Iris sighed. "It really bothered me back then, but now I get it, and he's right."

Ava accepted another hug from Iris, just as Gladio's voice called for them both.

"Ava! Iris! Where the hell did you go?"

Iris smiled at Ava, rolling her eyes before shouting over her shoulder. "We're over here!"

Peering around a pile of crates, Gladio stood apart from the two. "Everything all right?"

Iris met Ava's eyes and answered him. "Yep, we're good." She reached out and Ava grabbed her hand both offering support through their clasped hands. "Good luck," she whispered.

The raucous laughter picked up as Iris returned to the group. Gladio stared at Ava while he leaned against the pile of crates. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She sat down and fought the urge to protect him by hiding her plans. Not this time, she thought. "Have a seat, we need to talk."

He groaned. "I hate when you start off like that. So, is this one of those, _I'm tired of your ass_ speeches or _I'm about to do something really dangerous and wanted to make you feel better about it_ discussions?"

Nervous laughter escaped, leaving Ava to hold on to her control before she could explain. "It's not really dangerous, not if I'm careful."

He exhaled in a sharp burst before running his fingers through his hair; Gladio pulled out the hair tie at the back of his head. "All right spill it. What's the mission and before you say no, I'm going with you."

It wasn't possible. Gladio's obligations dictated his actions, not Ava's plans. "You can't go with me. The Guard needs you here and in Hammerhead, plus I won't be alone, not really."

Frustration moved his hand to rub his mouth and chin; a move to keep his real thoughts bottled up. He blinked several times before slouching to the bench next to her, his gentle voice a contrast to his concern. "You're going back."

There was such disappointment and concern in those few words, she almost protested, not willing to hurt him, but knowing the consequences later, Ava answered him. "For now, I plan to return, but when I rotate back inside the city, I'll leave the patrols to the real Glaives."

His eyes closed, and he exhaled. "I've watched you fight, and I've seen what you can do. You're one of them–only better because you understand that working together is how we've survived. I know where you started Ava and I see what you've become." With a gentle touch Gladio rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm being selfish, not critical."

"You're trying to avoid an argument," Ava said.

"That too."

She rested her hand on his chest, giving it a light tap. "No arguments, then." Ava's attention shifted to the shouts and laughter for Gladio to return. "Your fan club requires your presence."

He bellowed a refusal before turning back to talk with Ava. "Not tonight. Do you want to get out of here?"

Surprised, she pressed him. "And go where?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, wherever you are."

The second interruption burst through their quiet moment in Prompto's excited wake. "Come on you two, Robyn's got a pool going. Guard versus Glaive in a sparring match. We've only got two Glaive to the three of us, so we need Ava." He pressed his hands together in mock prayer. "Please, Ava. You can pick who you want to spar against-"

"Deal. I pick Gladio."

Prompto clapped his hands together. "Aww yeah, this is gonna be good!" He turned back to the group. "Hey guys. . .guys! Ava's in!"

"We've been here before Ava."

She winked. "You're afraid I'll kick your ass and tarnish that perfect image you've got going, I get it. Come on! Gladiolus Amicitia, Captain of the Crownsguard and the King's Shield is afraid of a Glaive?"

He opened his mouth to fire back a response and held it back shaking his head. Raising his hand in the air, Gladio wagged his finger at her a few times. "Oh, it's on."

l-l-l

Back in their room, Ava held a chunk of ice to Gladio's nose. "At least you won, right?"

"You cheated, of course I won," he said, taking the ice from her hand. "It'll heal. I can't believe you used that old fake out trick." Light touches around his face and nose seemed to satisfy him. "How bad does it look?"

She'd panicked when he charged; Ava knew full well Gladio only meant to intimidate but when Ava called out her lance, the only thing she could do was attempt a fake out, tossing the lance toward his face. Ava hadn't expected it to make contact. "It's a little red, but it seems to be fading. Would you let me try something?"

He nodded. "Still haven't gotten the hang of that healing thing?"

Sighing, she tried to explain. "Josef has been great helping me to get a better handle on what I can do. The Glaives can heal and somehow it helps those nearby. I've only managed weak results, but I could try."

Gladio grabbed her hand. "I'm fine. It's not important."

"Let me try. I'm supposed to practice, it's not like calling on the elemental magic."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "All right, let's do this."

She mirrored him but exhaled slowly focusing her attention. When Gladio opened one eye, she laughed. "Quit it," she said, "I need to focus."

"Yeah, but I've gotta ask. Are you sure you can do this? I'm not going to burst into flames or freeze, right?"

She patted his shoulder. "If you would hush and let me work, it'll be fine, but if you keep yakking, who knows?"

l-l-l

 _Embers fell like rain in the rubble laden street. He hadn't wanted her to join them; the city was far too dangerous. He couldn't protect Noct and Ava, not without compromising his sworn oath. She was on her own._

 _At every turn they faced stronger daemons, and each time Gladio had to ignore Ava, until they reached a blind corner. The behemoth pounced on the party catching them all off guard. Gladio had seen Ava cut under the beast's legs, but she'd remained hidden from that point onward._

 _By the end, Gladio and Noctis stood next to one another. "Are you all right?"_

 _Noctis nodded. "I'm good, thanks Gladio. What happened to Ava?"_

 _"Gladio! Come quickly!" Ignis' voice carried through the smoke, urging him to hurry. Noctis warped ahead, joining the others._

 _The three huddled together leaning over something in the street. Through the smoke he saw a body prone and unmoving, Ignis resting his hand on the person's head. "Ava?" Gladio called out to her. He hurried onward; positive it couldn't be as it appeared. And then Noct turned toward him hands raised, trying to calm him._

 _"Gladio," Noct whispered, "you don't have to see this."_

 _"The hell?"_

 _Prompto looked up, frown deepening. A gentle shake of his head confirming what he'd always feared._

 _In a swift movement, Noctis blocked the way. "I'm so sorry, my friend. We were. . .there's nothing I can do."_

 _The air crushed from his lungs, his heart threatening to explode. "No! She. . .that's. . .quit messing around."_

 _Tears in the king's eyes revealed the truth. "She's gone."_

Gladio's eyes opened in the darkened room, and even in his agitated state he could see Ava's chest rise and fall as she slept. _She's all right_ , he thought, _just another fucking dream._ He shifted closer to slip his arms around her. Ava's soft hum told him she knew of his presence, but within seconds, her breathing steadied and she relaxed against him. _Get your head clear_ , he scolded silently. His breath caught when Ava spoke his name.

"Sorry if I woke you, go back to sleep," he said, trying to shift away from her.

Rather than let him go, she turned to face him, and he sighed when she touched his face. "Bad dreams?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, can I help?" She traced his jawline, her caress slow and deliberate. "Are you, all right?"

He hummed in response. "Getting better."


	19. In This Late Hour

Months passed one after the other until days no longer held significance. Gladio kept Ava sane through texts and calls, and she offered him the opportunity to unload his frustrations, anger and doubt without giving those around him a hint of his concerns.

The Glaives worked in shifts, culling the daemons in hope of the king's return, but the seemingly endless fighting exacted a heavy price. Morale waned and hope had all but fled their minds. Despite Ava's promises to Gladio, she couldn't sit idle. Cor had asked her to work with Josef, but even he took patrol when others needed rest.

Ava preferred the patrols further away from the Citadel, but joined any group that needed help. When she tried to sleep, Ava rested near the base in one of the makeshift rooms they'd setup at the underground entrances. Alone after nearly sixteen hours of walking, Ava reclined on a cot waiting for Gladio's call. She'd not been able to speak with him for a few days, their standing midnight call preempted by duties, the absence of a text cancelling the night's call meant they might have a chance to speak.

Ava checked her watch again, surprised that he wasn't on time. Resting her head on the pillow she closed her eyes. She preferred this refuge; for whatever reasons the daemons didn't pass the street or area at all. There was no pattern to their domains, but once a daemon settled on a territory, the creatures seemed to stay put.

 _They're not creatures_ ; she scolded her thoughts, recalling the research papers Cor received.

 _Ava and Josef passed the papers between them. "This isn't possible," Josef said, his grip crumpling the packet of pages._

 _Cor stared at both, silent and grim._

 _The pages scattered on the desk, and while instinct moved Ava to gather them, her disbelief held her still. "Then it is true," she said, her soft voice gaining strength as she spoke. "The daemons were alive once, people, animals-living beings."_

 _She looked to Cor for reassurance or a denial, hoping for the latter, but when he rubbed his temple with his fingertips and closed his eyes, Ava had her answer._

 _"There has to be a cure," she said, her eagerness freeing her to gather the report and skim through it for some bit of hope._

 _"There isn't." The finality to Cor's tone weighed on those in the room. "Death is the only release. We've been lucky thus far, but watch each other, it's not instantaneous, but once it's begun-"_

 _"Then how do we beat this?" Josef's question had plagued Ava's thoughts for years._

 _"We wait for the King." The conviction and certainty in Cor's words were meant to instill confidence, but ten years had passed without a word. Libertus and his Glaives had set out on the king's boat, but none had returned nor could anyone reach them. An end to the darkness seemed impossible._

Ava checked her watch again. "He's fifteen minutes late."

Her phone vibrated, and Ava relaxed until she read the name on the display.

 _Ignis_

"Oh gods," she whispered heart racing; Ava swiped the display to answer. "Ignis?" Ava was surprised at the timidity in her voice.

"Gladio is fine!" Ignis shouted through the phone forcing Ava to pull it away from her ear. "We are," he paused, giving directions to someone else, "setting up camp near Leirity. A moment, please."

"Am I on speaker? Ignis, I'm surprised at you," she teased. Ignis had long bemoaned the savagery equated with talking on a speakerphone when in public and had to train Gladio and Prompto to follow the protocol he had insisted upon with Noctis.

Ava muted her phone and laughed imagining the scoff and indignation likely radiating from Ignis. She waited saying nothing more, hearing Gladio's voice calling for Ignis.

"Hey Iggy! Did she pick up?" Gladio couldn't know Ignis had left his phone connected, and he continued his complaint. She heard rustling and a groan. "No, it's cool. I'll just lug all this crap myself and set it up." Ava checked the phone was still muted and resumed listening to Gladio.

"Hey Prompto! A little help?" His grumbling continued loud enough for the phone to pick up his voice. "What the hell is he taking pictures of, it's fucking dark." Gladio bellowed once more for Prompto.

 _Gladiolus Amicitia live and unfiltered_ , she thought. Within a few minutes Ignis and Prompto returned, and Gladio directed his aggravation outward once more. She heard the phone jostling in someone's hand, and when Ignis spoke, Ava nearly exploded with laughter.

"Gladio, didn't you speak with Ava? I left the phone active for you."

A brief silence and a loud curse renewed her laughter. _Busted, tough guy._ Ignis' voice spoke to her in his expected soft tones. "Ava, are you still there?"

"Yes," she replied, "let Gladio know we'll talk another time, have a good night."

Gladio and Prompto talked to Ignis in the background, but Ava couldn't make out the conversation. "Rest well, my friend," Ignis said before ending the call.

Ava let the need for sleep quiet her thoughts; contentment spread through her despite the underlying reminder of the ruined city center all around. Much of Insomnia had been spared, the greatest destruction nearest the Citadel, but even then, the outlying neighborhoods sat silent and untouched.

Her phone vibrated; Ava didn't have to look at the display to know who called. Instead of her usual greeting, she answered softly. "Hi."

Returning the same to her, Gladio apologized. "Sorry about earlier," Gladio said, "I didn't know you were listening."

A half-hearted laugh and quick reassurance from Ava allowed her to change the subject. "Where to next?"

"Lestallum and then Hammerhead," Gladio replied. "How's the Glaive holding up?"

The frown that grew on her face did so on its own, she'd hoped to avoid talking about the obstacles and concerns the Glaive faced day after day. "All right, I guess. It's," she hesitated, not wanted to worry him, "we've pulled back from some areas, and strengthened our hold on others."

"What changed?"

Ava could break it down for him, the increase in activity in some areas suggested a shift, but none of them could explain it. What concerned Cor and Josef more than the daemons was an influx of magitek troopers. "We aren't sure, but there are a few theories floating around." Ava wanted to rest, not fuel her concerns and fears. "Can we talk about something else? I'm not really ready to deliver a briefing just yet."

His voice changed; softened and quieted. "Sorry."

A difficult silence took over their call. On most occasions one or both would have to stop talking as the time slipped away. Gladio had never run out of stories or conversation-until now. Ava should have ended their discussion but tried to engage him instead. "Why are you at Leirity?"

"Oh. Yeah." Gladio coughed. "Fishing, this is the last stop before we hit Lestallum and then back to Hammerhead. You know, it's the weirdest thing."

"What is?" His bit of wonder intrigued her. Little surprised Gladio, and to stand out enough for him to mention something, Ava encouraged him to continue.

"Well, it's the fish. Iggy can't explain it either. It's almost like they're unaffected." Gladio's explanation fell out faster. "It's been ten years, right? You'd think we'd fished the waters dry, but they're not. Makes no sense, really, but then there's food for all those in the city, so I'm not complaining."

"That is odd." The possibilities intrigued her, and Ava guessed Ignis and others considered many reasons.

He laughed. "You sound like Iggy." Gladio's loud exhale announced to Ava he was shifting the conversation again. "Give it to me straight, Ava. Are you all right?"

"Yes, tough guy. I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Hey, I'm serious." Ava heard a muffled curse before Gladio spoke again. "I haven't slept in a few days; I think my filter is toast."

She knew the fatigue and frustration he felt, but she knew even more not to delve right into whatever kept Gladio awake but allow him to share when he was ready. "When will you head back to Lestallum?"

"A day, maybe two but we'll be back in Hammerhead after that, why?"

Ava heard the expectancy in his question. "I'm rotating out, maybe I'll stop in Hammerhead, if that's all right with you? I wouldn't want to cramp your style or anything."

She expected a laugh but heard nothing until he spoke. "If it were up to me? I'd be on my way to you right now."

"I know, Gladio," she said, "I miss you, too."

His sigh deepened into a grumble, "that's not what I mean. I want you out of the city, Ava. I've heard what's been going on. I get you're trying to save me the worry, but you were the one who pushed open communication with the Marshal. He told me it's getting worse-a lot worse." Keeping his voice at a near whisper, Gladio shared everything he'd learned from Cor. "The Marshal assured me that the Glaives had all but backed off for now, and he was contemplating bringing in more help from the hunters."

She confirmed his understanding. "I'm working on the rotation schedule now; the Glaives are exhausted. Most rarely able to sleep for more than a few hours. We're trying Gladio, but we may lose the city if we don't get relief soon."

He repeated his request for Ava to leave. "Please do this, all right? Take a break, get clear and then if you feel you have to return, I understand. I won't ask you to promise me, but at least consider it."

"I promise to rotate out after those worse off leave, all right?"

l-l-l

Four days later

The message from Cor was clear.

 _Get back to base. Now._

Ava cut through the streets at a run, barely escaping the gravity well from a red giant. She fell twice, scraping her hands on the rough pavement. Pushing the pain aside, Ava hit the underground tunnel in time to see Cor fighting off several ahriman. She called out her daggers and joined him until they stood alone.

"I need your blades, Ava. I know what I'd promised, but we're short-handed." Cor led her through the tunnels, his vigilant eyes scanning every corridor. He explained while they walked. "The patrol returned noting a massive influx of MTs, but we don't know from where. We need to stop the advance. Those three bases within the city limits are operational."

Arriving at the locked gate, Cor opened it, urging Ava inside. She protested. "Let me take the bases; I'd need two or three with me. We can shut them down right now."

Cor had never used force with her before, but the grip on her arm tightened giving no doubt he wasn't entertaining her offer. Inside their base, Ava saw the reason for Cor's sudden abruptness. Fear. It had never been this thick, this tangible in all her time with Guard. These Glaives had begun to doubt.

Josef called Ava toward him with a slight jerk of his head. With a glance toward Cor, she slipped away and through the small group gathered just inside the entrance. "They're heading this way, Ava. These MTs know we're here."

"Gods," she muttered. "Then we stop them. When that's done, we need to talk about the bases, all right?"

He nodded. "Way ahead of you, I know where and what they have; we need a small strike team to hit each base hard and fast."

Cor addressed the group halting Ava's conversation. "You're tired and some of you may fear what waits for us, but I promise you if we stand together, we will prevail." He walked among them, resting his hand on a shoulder or speaking directly to another before moving through the whole group. "Watch out for one another, ask for help. And if you must retreat, return here." When Cor reached Ava and Josef, he asked Josef to take two of their number and hold the entrance. "I'm counting on you to hold this base."

"Yes, Marshal."

Turning his attention to Ava, Cor led her away. "Walk with me."

"Sir?" Ava expected an assignment of her own.

For a moment his stern expression softened. "I need a plan."

"How many are we talking? If I had numbers, a clear understanding of what we might face, we could plan an ambush, but if they're looking for us as Josef suggested? Our best chance is to charge. Hit them hard and fast and then retreat."

Cor nodded. "That's what I expected, is there no other way? Think Ava, do we have any other options?"

"Do I have time to reach out to Ignis? He could help me with alternatives."

"No, Ava. I'm asking you."

She considered the underground, the tight tunnels, the blind spots and saw only more difficulty. "You could send a scouting party, a lure of sorts to bring the MTs down here, at least we could control the flow and be closer to potential escape routes. Give me those with the strongest shielding ability, they'll withstand the bullets longer. The next line, your melee fighters, and finally strongest magic users as support."

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Any chance you'd stay with Josef?"

Ava checked her weapons, calling out her lance and daggers before answering him. "None. Any chance you'll stay behind?" Ava's challenge meant to prove a point; their respective duties were clear. He glanced away, and a low laugh answered for him.

"All right, Ava. Ask for volunteers and do what you must. Lure the MT's this way to the rotunda underneath, but don't face them, get them to follow and we'll be waiting."

Volunteers were easy to come by, and those who had developed their shielding skills were eager to put feet first. Ava couldn't match their skill, but she knew the pathways through the rubble and destruction and could fight if needed.

Ava and the Glaives exited the base and made for the main entrance, but as they neared the large stairwell, twenty Magitek axemen descended the stairs. One Glaive called out a warning that more MTs followed the first group.

"Ava, back me up!" To her right she recognized Cassia by her long blonde ponytail. Cassia had exemplary magic skills; Ava admired the woman's abilities with a twinge of jealousy for some time. Watching her focus her magic, Ava realized Cassia sought to incapacitate as many MTs as magic would allow.

 _It had to be thunder magic_ , she thought, trying to pull the element out and feeding its strength. "On it!" Ava hoped she sounded convincing, knowing what they needed most remained her weakest skill.

The shouted warnings intensified, insisting they had to move. Cassia glanced toward Ava and nodded. "Now!"

At least eleven MT's shuddered and dropped to the stairwell amid more calls to retreat. Ava stumbled backwards trying to count the advancing numbers before nearly falling as someone grabbed her uniform. "Run, dammit!" Cassia pushed Ava forward.

 _There's too many_ , she thought, sprinting toward the next group of Glaives. Cor stood counting the number returning and despite the obvious concern, he pressed for answers.

"Cassia, Ava how many?"

Cassia answered first. "Ten, maybe damaged a few more, but I couldn't count. Ava tried to assess."

A rough exhalation preceded Ava's answer. "Maybe three times our number. We can't let them get through."

Ava couldn't read Cor; his face showed no hint of emotion. "Understood." Stretching his arm out his weapon appeared in his waiting hand. "Prepare yourselves; let none through."

l-l-l

Gladio glanced over at Noct sitting in the passenger seat several times; the plan was to drive as close as possible before reaching the city center.

Noctis laughed a nervous almost embarrassed sound. "What?"

"Damn you look old," Gladio said, half teasing.

Noctis scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"Yeah, but I look good," he said.

The friendly teasing helped push aside the heavy truth. This was the end of the road and their time. Gladio noticed Noctis shifting in the seat leaning closer. "So, who's the girl? Have I met her?"

Gladio shook his head. " _This_ is what you want to talk about? Is it really that important?"

"Apparently it is, I thought you said it was serious between you, and I'm curious who finally got you to-you know-settle down."

Ava hopefully had rotated out of the city, she'd be pissed at him for keeping Noct's return a secret, but he couldn't risk Ava's stubbornness. She'd endanger herself, even try to get back to the city if she knew. He figured Iris would share the news. He didn't want to her to know. "She's in Lestallum or should be by now."

Noctis hummed in response. "So, then you and Ava-"

Prompto knocked on the dividing window. "I don't think that's the welcoming committee!" Through the windshield, they couldn't miss the approach of troopers.

Gladio knew the stakes were higher than ever before. Through each battle as they advanced toward the city center, he kept one eye on Noct; Gladio had to be ready with his shield and guard at all costs. Noct had to make it through to the Citadel.

They'd pushed through yet another small group of troopers when Gladio remembered Cor's base of operations. Ava had told him about the path off main road; with all the equipment and supplies they'd brought in; he guessed the location would be easy enough to find. Gladio steered the group down the stairs.

What he found troubled them all. Magitek troopers lay in heaps on the stairwells, near columns and in pools of standing water, but when Gladio saw bodies of Glaives among the troopers, his chest tightened. _She's out forget about it. Get your head straight._

l-l-l

Cassia was dead. Ava didn't know how or when, but when they'd fought off the last wave of troopers several of their number had fallen. She leaned against the wall listening to Josef's plans for the bases.

"When the Marshal and the others get back, we'll regroup and plan to tackle one base at a time."

Before Ava could answer, a Glaive by the name of Verus interrupted them. "The Marshal is back and—he's brought the king."

"What?!" Ava couldn't believe it. Gladio would have told her, or Ignis would have. She had to see for herself, but then Gladio would learn she hadn't left.

Josef lead the way. "Come on; just keep out of sight if you're worried about the Shield. When we're done, go find that stuff Ms. Aurum requested and get the hell out of here as planned."

Sounds of wonder and disbelief fell all around her when Ava reached the ground floor. She tried to stay out of sight but seeing Gladio in his Kingsglaive uniform standing to Noctis' right made everything suddenly and painfully clear.

Noctis had aged; the last time she'd seen or spoken to him was at the Vesperpool years ago. His demeanor and presence reminded her of King Regis. His eyes carried that same kindness and as he spoke, she realized so much had changed. He called for the Glaives to rally, to fight alongside their king and take back their home. At one point, the conviction in Noctis' voice moved her from her diminished space to meet his eyes sweeping the small crowd; she was almost sure recognition flashed, and she slipped further back, not wanting to call attention to her presence.

 _You're not a part of them anymore_ , she reminded herself, _finish your tasks and leave them to theirs._ The Glaives cheered and swore to aid the king until Cor broke up the group and offered Noctis and the others a chance to rest. Ava scurried up the stairs and into the office, determined to return to her preferred rest spot as soon as the king was settled.

Josef followed her into the office, joining Ava at the desk. "All right, now what?"

She knew he referred to Gladio and not their plans, but Ava focused on the city map on the desk. "We need eyes on the ground; Josef can we get close enough to get a proper assessment?" Even with Ava's attention on the map, she still caught Josef's sudden shift to full attention and salute, she followed quickly, keeping her eyes averted, but the soft and familiar voice of Noctis addressed her as if no time had passed at all.

"Ava? I thought I saw you."

She met his eyes with a light smile, and while a number of questions and comments occupied her thoughts, Ava answered with another bow, and the most proper response. "Welcome back, Your Majesty."


	20. This Is How The World Ends

Noctis took tentative steps forward, gesturing outside the room. "Do the guys know you're here? Gladio? Ignis?" Josef excused himself with another salute and gave them the room. Ava waited until he left to respond.

"No, Your Majesty. I don't think any of them know I'm here. It's probably better that way."

She read disappointment in his face as he responded. "Oh, I thought. . .it's not important."

"Your Majesty, how may I be of service?"

He laughed. "Quit it, all right? Would you. . .please just talk to me. Remember Ignis' dancing lessons? How to escape your bodyguard with an elbow to the gut?"

She resisted the overwhelming urge to remain formal. There had been several occasions although rare when King Regis had shown kindness to her with her father and even after Mac's death. She could return that kindness now. "Of course, I remember Your Majesty. . .I mean Noctis."

"You get that one for free. Next slip and I'm telling the guys you're hiding up here." Her eyes widened realizing what it could mean; Noctis immediately reacted. "Hey, I'm joking. So, I guess that mess never cleared up. I'm sorry, Ava. I shouldn't have said anything."

 _He thinks we stayed apart after Altissia_ , she thought, but contradicting Gladio to his liege? She couldn't do it. It wasn't her place, and it was possible Gladio didn't want Noctis to know. Josef returned delivering apologies and concerns.

"Apologies, Your Majesty." Josef addressed Ava directly. "This resources mission was to be taken by Cassia. The Marshal wants you to act on it instead. When you complete both missions, report back to him."

Noctis listened without interrupting. "Perhaps we could help?"

Josef nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I believe you've already spoken to the Glaive downstairs; this is just a change in contact. Ava will meet you at the designated spot. Be warned, we've received reports of a behemoth prowling in that general area."

Noctis considered Josef's words. "Then maybe we should escort Ava to the location, rather than send her out alone."

"Your Majesty," Josef said. "Ava is a Glaive. This is what we do, when you are ready to deal with the three bases, please let me know."

Ava saw the familiar hint of a smirk on Noctis face and for a moment he was as she remembered. "In that case, we'll deal with the bases first and then meet up with Ava," Noctis said before turning to leave the office.

She tried to follow Noctis, she couldn't in good conscience have him thinking there could be problems between her and his guard, not when the situation was the opposite. Josef pulled her back. "The Shield is on his way up, it's up to you, but now might not be the best time for a confrontation. Empire first and then you can deal with the Shield."

She sighed, but still hung back. "There's nothing to deal with, I was supposed to rotate out, remember? He thinks I'm in Lestallum."

"Then I guess it sucks to be you. I'll let you know when they're ready to meet you, so think of how you plan to explain why you're still here."

Ava could hear Gladio and Prompto talking with Noctis in the hall outside and waited until the heavy footfalls diminished. She kept her voice at a whisper. "I'm still here because I can't say no every time you or the Marshal need something done. How's that for an answer?"

"Nice attitude." Josef leaned on the desk studying the map. "You might work on that for the future."

l-l-l

The city burned. Embers fell in showers from the blazing structures. Something had happened while Noctis and the others worked to clear the bases, and the rumors circulated pointing the blame squarely on the Chancellor's return.

The pungent odor of burning wood and melted plastic fouled the air; Ava's eyes watered and throat burned, and she coughed to clear the heaviness settling in her lungs. She waited at the BG&WD building. The travel agency had ceased operations after the raising of the new Wall cut travel significantly, but the office tower remained occupied. There was little to do other than keep watch and wait.

While Ava waited, Noctis and his guard reported back to the Glaive base after shutting down the Empire's three footholds in the city. Josef thanked the king for his help and reminded them of the remaining missions still open.

Prompto spoke up, interrupting Josef. "We've got to help Cindy; it won't take long. What do you say, Noct?"

"All right, Prompto." Noctis handed Prompto the map. "Lead on."

As the group exited the office, Josef called after Gladio. "Uh, Captain? There's something I should tell you about this mission."

Gladio turned, rubbing his chin. "Oh yeah? Anything to worry about?"

Outside of the room Noctis called for Gladio. "Gladio! We're leaving!"

Shrugging, Gladio hurried after the departing king. Whatever the problem was, they'd figure it out.

Prompto moved ahead of the group, following the map and the path marked for them with Gladio not far behind. Noctis and Ignis walked together. "Ignis, what happened between Gladio and Ava?"

"Why do you ask?" Ignis didn't stop moving as they talked.

"Well, the Glaive we're to meet?" Noctis cleared his throat. "It's Ava. I spoke with her earlier and it seems the Glaive who pulled this mission didn't make it."

"I see. Does Gladio know?"

They neared the location. Prompto's voice carried a greeting. "Oh man, Ava! It's so good to see you."

Noctis and Ignis picked up the pace. "Well, I think he just found out."

Ava said nothing until Noctis and Ignis arrived. Without acknowledging the deep frown and glare from Gladio, Ava bowed and greeted the King properly. She couldn't engage Gladio in a test of wills. The orders were simple, complete the request and return to base.

Gladio had other plans. "Ava, what the hell! You're supposed to be in Lestallum!"

Paying no attention to his outburst, Ava sought to continue the mission. "We should go, Your Majesty. Once we find the parts Cindy requested, I'll be out of your way." Ava tried to leave, but Gladio gripped her hand.

"Hey. Don't walk away from me like that. I think you owe me an explanation."

She refused to meet his anger. "Captain, I am following my orders. If you take exception to those orders, we can return to base and you may request a replacement. Time is short, and the sooner I can complete my mission, you can return to yours."

She couldn't argue in front of Noctis. Ava turned to face the wall. "Gladio please don't do this. You saw the MTs in the tunnels, I couldn't leave. Cassia, this was her mission, she died in that fight." She met his eyes, seeing the anger and disbelief behind his, but appealing to him regardless.

He stared for a moment before his hardened expression fell into concern and he leaned closer. "I can't protect you, please just go back."

A slight shake of her head answered him. "Trust me. You've said you believed in me, has that changed?"

She saw his expression change, a mix of realization and remorse. "Of course not," he sighed, shaking his head. In a fluid movement, Gladio returned stopping as close to her shoulder as he could, he leaned his body against hers, the closest he could get to an embrace. "Don't die on me."

Ava hid a smile returning the lean. "I'll do my best not to, tough guy."

"Well, how do you like that?" Noctis wagged his finger at the two. "So, you _are_ still together."

Neither Gladio nor Ava answered at first, but Gladio nodded shifting the conversation to the mission at hand. "Let's go."

Ava led the way with Prompto and Ignis following close. She warned of the daemons stalking the area.

Gladio overheard Ignis and Prompto suggest Ava stick close to them, but she refused. "Sorry guys, thanks for the concern but you have more important duties. I'll be all right." He groaned at her response.

"So, Gladio," Noctis said, "you and Ava."

He wasn't about to get into this with Noct. "Yeah, what of it?"

The conversation ended when the demons attacked. Salpinx. _Damn things are near impossible to pin down._ Gladio kept near Noctis, with the occasional glance toward Ava. She jumped in front of Ignis and deployed her shield around them, blocking the attack from above. "Focus," he muttered, turning his attention to the fight. Irritation added strength to his attacks; anger weighed his shield with each advance. He'd get them through this mission and then convince Ava to leave.

When the last Salpinx faded in a cloud of violet and black miasma, Ava's request to Noctis went largely unheard by Gladio. Only when Noctis urged Gladio to follow did he break free.

"Come on, Gladio, on to the next." Each new area yielded more parts for Cindy's request, and with each passing battle, the tension lessened. Gladio had relaxed enough to guard Noctis, fight and observe the others. Ava's fighting style had changed from what he recalled. More reserved, she noted where the others stood and using her Glaive abilities, shielded or deflected magic and attacks. When Ava fought, he noticed she'd adopted more of the Marshal's method; calculated strikes replaced her previous frenzied battle style.

With one final area to go, Noctis stopped the group. "Hey, anyone else noticing how cold this area is?"

Ava and the others joined him. "That's likely the Behemoth. If he's out prowling, we've got a problem."

"How so?" Noctis waited for an explanation.

"It's different from any you may have faced. We've never seen nor had any intel on this type before, and what we've learned isn't much."

Gladio's fist tightened at his side remembering his recurring dream. _If she fights, she dies-right? But it was just a dream._ "Then we work around him."

Noctis disagreed. "I can't see how, Gladio. We're almost done. We can do this together."

Ava held up her hand to stop them. "Don't use fire, no magic, no weapons, and no skills using the fire element. This beast absorbs it," she said. "And stay clear of the head, if we can incapacitate it? You can put everything you've got into taking it down but aim for the neck and the tail until it weakens. The tail is its weakest spot, but one perfect hit will knock you out, so pay attention."

"Goodness," Ignis answered, "is there nothing else?"

She nodded. "It's a predator, watch for claws, jaws and that damned horn too. This one is really messed up; it not only absorbs fire but seems to have ice attack capabilities." She gestured to the area in front of them. "That cold is a warning it's awake."

Ignis attention remained fixed on Ava's explanations. "Has it no weaknesses at all?"

"Thunder seems to halt the use of its stronger abilities, but that element is my weakest, always has been, I won't be much help with magic."

Prompto and Ignis disagreed, both insisting she'd been a welcome addition.

Ignis slipped closer to Noctis and Gladio. "Noct, perhaps using the royal arms here may-"

"Way ahead of you Ignis, I was thinking the same thing." Noctis said. "Gladio, I'm counting on you to guard the others. If Ignis is correct, once I've weakened this thing, it'll take all of us to end it."

"Gotcha." _Thanks, Noct_ , he thought, _I've got this._

l-l-l

Ava's heart still pounded in her chest by the time she reached the office, Josef's raised brow and crossed arms questioning her arrival. The Marshal followed within seconds and requested an update. She placed the canvas bag on the desk, still a bit winded. The fight had taken all of them working together, once Noctis had weakened the beast, the fight seemed easier at first, until the behemoth's frenzied movements had nearly taken her out along with Ignis. Had Gladio not tackled the two to the ground, she shuddered to think of the outcome.

"You went after that behemoth, didn't you?" Josef clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Damn, Ava. You should have talked them out of it."

She disagreed, calming enough to speak. "The king wanted to move forward, I warned him and gave him all the intel we had. It was. . . I can't even explain what I saw. The way the king and his guard fought . . .it was incredible."

Cor hummed in response before asking if she'd been able to gather everything Cindy requested.

Ava pointed to the bag. "That's all of it. I'll need the other parts and these to head back to Hammerhead."

"No," Cor said, "Not now, Ava. You'll take those to Cindy in a few days. Where is the king?"

Ava explained the king and his guard continued, citing the need to complete one final request before they returned to the base. "Ignis is hoping we'll have an option for getting through that wall at the Citadel."

Josef scoffed. "That _guard dog_ has to be taken out first. Do we wait for the king or do we do it ourselves?"

Cor remained silent until he reached the door of the office. "We wait. Ava, with me."

He kept his voice low, leading her away from others toward a storage area. "When the king returns, it is likely they will rest before heading to the Citadel. When they leave, we'll follow at a distance. The things I said at Caem ten years ago, Wes was right. A prophecy is not a fact. I'll need your help."

Cor had expressed similar sentiments years prior; his belief in Noctis and the others convinced Cor that perhaps there was little truth to the prophecy. He'd believed the king could restore the light and retake the land. Still unconvinced and unable to confirm her concerns, Ava had little choice but to agree. "All right, I'll go with you."

He exhaled, and with it his usual indifference melted into a hint of a smile. "I promised myself I'd not utter this again, but it bears repeating." Resting his hand on her shoulder he leaned closer. "You've done well, and you've carried Mac's legacy with honor. You've exceeded both our hopes for you, but when this is over, when the light returns? Live your life; not mine, not Mac's but yours."

A sentimental Cor was more than she could handle, and Ava suppressed the emotions threatening to bubble over, resorting to deflection. "This better not be one of those final speeches before doing something stupid."

"Nice, Ava." Cor shook his head. "That's more like something Mac would say."

She smiled despite the tears gathering in her eyes. "You know the old saying, apple, tree and all that."

"Right," he said, leaning his head toward the main room. "Go check your gear and be ready to move with little to no notice. Rest here and don't wander."

They kept the small private rest area open for the king's use, but Ava, not having her own bunk had little choice but to rest inside the room. She drifted off to sleep feeling more at ease than she had in some time.

Her fatigue overshadowed her usual vigilance leaving Ava unaware when the king and his guard entered the small room.

Prompto entered first, and the sight of a woman sleeping on one cot stopped him at the door.

"Hey Prompto, what's the deal?" Gladio stepped back when Prompto hushed him.

Speaking in a whisper he turned to the others and pointed over his shoulder. "There's a woman sleeping in there, I think it might be Ava."

Gladio moved Prompto out of the way; he'd know immediately if it was her. Her dark brown hair cut to the nape of her neck curled at the ends. He smiled remembering the complaints as she stood in the mirror; she hated the curls, growing her hair long and braided it using all sorts of strange things to keep it straight. Even if he hadn't recognized her, her silhouette in the darkened room flooded his thoughts with memories of fevered touches and clinging to one another so much so he had to cough and shake his head to clear it. "Yeah, that's her."

"Wait, we'll go somewhere else, let her rest," Noctis said from outside the room.

Gladio disagreed. "The Marshal wanted to speak with you, so we stay. You guys grab the other cots. I'm good in the chair or on the floor. I've slept in worse spots."

Ava stirred. Without hesitation, he sat next to her, his hand on her back. "Hey babe, it's just us. Sleep."

With an exaggerated sigh, Prompto leaned his head on Noctis' shoulder. "Oh Em Gee, I'm getting a cavity here."

"Yeah Prompto," Noctis said, crossing his arms. "Who would have guessed the big guy had such a soft side?"

Not to be left out, Ignis chimed in, "I suspected as much."

"Shut it, all of you."

The conversation continued until Ava turned around. "Apologies, I was more tired than I thought." Despite the protests from the others, Ava knew she couldn't stay. She slid from the cot and faced Gladio, "be safe." Leaning closer, she rested her cheek against his and whispered. "We'll be watching, if you need help, just look behind you." She pressed a light kiss above his ear before leaving the room.

Each sat silent, none quite willing to sleep just yet. Noctis met Gladio's eyes. "You should go, it's all right."

Shaking his head before he answered, Gladio's conviction balled his hands into fists. "No, it's not. Ava knows this. We," he hesitated, "right now, there is no we, no us. It's what Cor and Ava and my father said again and again. The King's Shield can stake his life for none but his liege, not even for an instant."

Noctis stood and shrugged. "I think I'll be safe resting in here. Go."

"It's more than that, Noct. It's like my father said all those years ago. I understand now. _Both of you must focus on your respective tasks._ Mine is here and Ava's is with the Marshal and the Glaive. We share the same goal, but it's not something we can do together."

A heavy sigh filled the small room. "When people are torn apart because of this," Noctis paused searching for the right words, "this messed up world, we can't waste any more time. Let me speak with Marshal and then we end this."

l-l-l

The conversation between the Marshal and Noctis took place to her right; Ava checked her gear and supplies nearby before heading toward the vending area. Gil was useless on the outside, and they'd been unable to crack the security on the machines to use the items available inside the machines.

Noctis had graciously purchased potions and elixirs for the Glaive to use, but all refused to accept citing the king's safety and well-being overshadowed their own. Only after Noct had convinced the Marshall he had more supplies than necessary did the Marshal accept the donation on behalf of the Glaive.

Leaning against the side of the broken escalator, Ava took deep breaths and closed her eyes to pull her thoughts together. In her relaxed state she didn't flinch when familiar hands slid over her shoulders.

"Hey." Gladio's quieted voice greeted her.

She smiled, not turning around. "What do you think you're doing, Captain?"

"Waiting for Noct and talking with you."

She turned, slipping free of his hands. Moving into the corner, she leaned against the wall and Gladio followed doing the same. "Nice uniform," she teased, "is there something on your mind Gladiolus?"

"So, we're going to the Citadel next," he said, the tentative pauses made her wonder where he planned to take the conversation.

"I figured."

He turned on his heel and faced her. "Please don't follow. Stay here. When I leave with Noct, I can't think on you again, you know that. It's too much. So please, whatever you think you need to do, don't follow."

"Cor is expecting my help. I can't let him go alone; you should know that by now." Ava rested her hand on his chest. "If I fail, I'll find you in the next."

Gladio's brow creased. "I thought you didn't believe in all that."

"When you've seen the Astrals, it's a little hard to refute anything anymore," she said, "and if I mess up, knowing I might see you again is a comfort."

"You won't fail, and I'll see you real soon." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't give in or give up, all right?" He sighed as he stepped back. "I've got to get back to Noct."

She nodded. "Remember, we'll be watching."

He flashed a light smile cupping the side of her face with his hand. "I'm counting on it."


	21. All Good Things

Held helpless by flames, Ava's scream stuck in her throat.

 _This isn't happening._

 _He didn't. He wouldn't._

She choked out the Marshal's name. The blast from the daemon dog hit Cor as he used his body to shield Noctis; through tear—filled eyes she watched him stagger back a few steps and then stumble forward, falling to his knees.

Gladio's sharp voice shook Ava free of her stupor "Marshal! Hey! Are you, all right?"

She remained hidden, clasping her hand over her mouth to keep the panic under control. He'd warned her not to move from this spot, no matter what happened.

Defiance asserted itself, pulling Ava to her feet. It was then she saw Cor still lived. Still on his knees he gripped Noctis' arm as they spoke, but Ava saw the tremors in his muscles. Her heart dropped to her stomach watching Cor the Immortal struggle to stand on his own, and the pained faces of her friends watching him salute the king before stumbling toward her.

Gladio called after the Marshal once more but received no response. Ava couldn't leave him, not now. All Ava had to do was help Cor to one of the rest spots they'd set up. There was one near to their position; the king would see her, but anything else would put Cor at greater risk.

She raced toward Cor, his weakened steps a sign he would collapse without help. Reaching him, she shifted in front of him, letting his weight fall against her back. "Ava, leave me."

"No fucking way," she hissed. "Turn around. Behind us is a stairwell and a rest spot. I can help."

He sighed. "I said—"

" _I don't care_ what you said. Turn around or. . .or I'll drag you."

Despite his reluctance, Cor shifted on his feet, Ava struggling to support him. To her right, Prompto and Gladio called after her, but Ava couldn't stop. The Marshal was her responsibility now.

"Give me a moment, I can walk."

She released him and wheeled around. "There isn't time," she said, refusing to let him go. "Ten more steps."

She heard Gladio's voice behind her when they reached the stair well, but Ava held up her hand to stop him. She turned to see the four of them watching intently. With a shake of her head, she helped Cor down each stair, letting him lean against her.

Cor labored with each step until he dropped onto a cot. "Leave me and follow them."

"No," she said, shrugging out of her uniform jacket. "The king and his guard do not need my help—you do."

Cor winced as he moved. While Ava couldn't see any visible injuries, she guessed the fight had severely weakened him. Ava could heal Cor if she could focus. Shifting once more, he groaned. "Ava, that's an order."

"Lie back," she met his cool blue stoicism with her own determined stare. "You're in no condition to issue orders—sir."

He closed his eyes and a long slow exhale ended in silence. Ava worked quickly ignoring the fear she had lost him too. Forcing a bright orange plume into his hand, he pushed it away. "I'm not dead yet, Ava."

"Ass," she said without thinking, shocked she'd let it slip. The slight upcurve of his mouth despite his closed eyes and grimace, loosened the tightness in her chest. Closing her eyes, she let the healing magic cover them both.

"You're getting better," Cor said with a sigh. "Now go."

Ava refused to leave. "Why break my track record of ignoring your orders in the field now?" Another wave of healing covered them, and this time Cor took a full breath.

Above on the street level, an army lumbered overhead. Ava slammed the door shut and threw the latch. A rumble of thunder passed over them next, and when Ava felt the shift of magic in the air, she faced Cor again. "Don't move. When I put the shield up, remain still."

He nodded. "What is it?"

Ava remembered the same heaviness, the thickness of magic all around her. The memory of violet hued lightning streaking across the sky filled her thoughts. "I felt this at Aracheole, it's the Astrals."

Despite his whisper, Ava heard Cor's words. "Even the heavens come to his aid."

A storm of thunder raged above them, and despite her fear that her shield would be useless; she held it as long as she could. Feeling her strength waning, Ava's arms shook from the effort.

"Ava," Cor's soft words urged her to stop, "we're safe."

"Not yet, I need to get you back to base." She'd have to risk a visual assessment before reaching out to Josef; Ava wouldn't compromise the Glaive.

"Stay out of sight, keep low and watch your—"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Thanks, but I will only take a quick look." The latch caught as she tried to slide it back, her shaking hand interfering with a simple movement. Two sharp shakes of her hand sought to end the tremors and on her third try, the latch slid free. The street above had fallen silent; Ava would be cautious in case any daemons lingered at the Citadel gates.

The hinges creaked; but when the door opened fully out into the corridor, it was empty. The stairwell showed no sign of destruction, and from her limited vision, the sky looked as it always had, dark and empty. She climbed two more steps and paused; hearing nothing, Ava continued to the street level. Nothing. No sign of the daemon dog existed; no proof of what they'd heard littered the streets. She chanced a deeper look and ran along the wall toward the gates to the Citadel's rotunda. The right side sat open, implying that someone had entered.

Ava understood she had little time to get Cor to the safety of their base. Despite the battles fought and the late hour, more would surely come. Hurrying back toward the stairwell, Ava pulled her phone and hit an icon on the display. Josef answered. "Listen carefully. The Marshal needs help. He's in the rest area west of the Citadel entrance."

Josef promised aid within minutes, asking Ava to wait. A moment later, Ava's phone announced Josef's call.

"You need to get the Marshal and get out of there; you'll be met soon. Head south."

Ava tried to protest, explaining the Marshal needed to rest.

"The Citadel rotunda is on fire, Ava! Don't argue, just move!"

Cor stood without help, lumbering forward. "I'll be fine; go help the king."

She couldn't. Gladio's veiled words had said it all. _I can't think on you or anyone else_. No matter her personal feelings, she wouldn't disrespect him by ignoring his words. Ava said nothing when they reached the street level, unwilling to look at whatever fight raged behind them. Cor repeated his order, underlining her duty.

"The Captain made it clear I was to stay away. We are not to interfere." Ava stared ahead, her eyes catching the flashes of the approaching Glaive. "Please, let me get you back to base, I'll confer with Josef and then we'll decide how to best aid the king without interfering with his guard."

She could feel his disappointment; knowing Cor's expectations with Ava's devotion to the line of Lucis. The Glaives reaffirmed the need to get to safety, citing stronger daemons spawning along various routes. _Even the city fights our advance, pushing us away from the Citadel._

Cor's strength returned by the time they reached the underground. Had it not been for Josef's insistence, Ava feared he'd risk additional injury.

Josef draped the Citadel's plans onto the table. "I've got three poised near the rotunda. They wait for the king and his guard to enter the Citadel."

The frown on Cor's face deepened. "Deploy the Glaive."

Josef glanced at Ava before responding. "But, Marshal—"

"Just do it," the conviction on Cor's face pained Ava, but she couldn't allow it.

"No, we wait. We must give the king time, whatever his plan, only he and his guard know of it. We risk much in our assumption of aid. I may not know the king's mind, but I know his guard. If they had wanted our help, we would know."

Josef nodded. "Close the door, Ava." He waited until she shut the office door. "Marshal, the king made it clear we were not to enter the Citadel. He said the time to fight may yet still come, but we were not to follow him."

The short exhalation of air from Cor took his strength, and he faltered leaning on the desk. Both Ava and Josef move to help. "Marshal," Ava kept her voice steady, unwilling to let emotions free.

"Ava, the Marshal should rest. Use the dormitory room."

She agreed, waiting for Cor to follow. At first tender steps were taken without support until Cor rested his hand on her shoulder. As they walked in slow and measured steps, he leaned increasingly on Ava's shoulder. Reaching the cots, she took his arm and elbow to help him sit. Ava waited, unsure what to say. When she turned to go, he spoke.

"There are so many things I have not shared and many more you deserve to know."

Patting his shoulder, she rose. Ava wasn't willing to sit and dissect the past, not when her heart and mind were occupied with the events unfolding at the Citadel. "We need to keep our thoughts and hope focused on those four right now."

"Then go," Cor said, "don't live with the regret of things left unfinished."

Ava shook her head. "For years you reminded me of the time I would have to let Gladiolus fulfill his sworn duty. This is that time. He knows where my heart lies and that will have to be enough." She climbed to the top bunk across from him, resting her back against the wall. "I didn't say goodbye," she said, "I didn't tell him how I felt, or wished him luck. I told him we'd be watching." Ava closed her eyes. "Why couldn't I say what I wanted to?"

She waited for Cor's response. "I was so angry with your father I left early on the day of his departure. Maturity at its finest." Cor closed his eyes. "I regret my decision to leave," he said. "Mac understood my anger to some extent, but he believed in his mission, even if I did not. With everything I ought to have done through the years," he paused, "that moment is the one I regret."

His admission confused her; Ava sure his departure from Insomnia would have weighed heavier. "I would have guessed leaving the city before the signing to have troubled you more."

Cor's frown revealed she'd upset him, and Ava quickly apologized. Assuring her she'd done nothing wrong, he explained. "Regis ordered me out of the city, as he and Clarus directed you and Iris to safety, my purpose was to watch over all of you and guarantee your survival. I fulfilled my king's request." He rubbed his temple, the act seemed to Ava a means of blotting out a memory. "I swore to Mac that I would do whatever necessary to see you safe, until now I have done so, but Mac will have to forgive me."

"Why?"

Cor shifted on the cot, his downcast eyes revealing a heavy burden. "You. . .mean more to me—" He closed his eyes. "Mac used to tell me that I'd traded my emotions for logic, and he was not incorrect. My duty tells me I must send you to protect the king and his guard, and the thought of doing so. . .troubles me."

Ava looked away, picking at her thumbnail. "I understand." Ava offered a silent apology to Gladio _. I should have said more when I had the chance, Gladiolus. I hope you know what you mean to me._ She rubbed the stray tear forming in the corner of her eye. Ava coughed, mumbling about checking on the situation with Josef.

Cor said nothing more until she reached the door. "He'll be all right, Ava."

Without acknowledging his words, she promised to return.

l—l—l

Four friends stood in the silence of the Citadel, separated by a handful of steps and a long-awaited destiny. Rain fell soaking the streets and their clothes masking all emotion; the sky carrying the lament of what was to come.

Ignis spoke first. "So, this is farewell."

The lack of expression on Noctis' face carried though to his response. "Yeah. Here we are."

The weight of what would be their final exchange stalled the conversation. Brotherhood, friendship, devotion and duty now stood its final test. Letting go.

Gladiolus had not met Noctis' eyes, knowing his friend, his king would not allow him to follow. His right hand tightened, clenching in a fist meant to steel his resolve; his words delivered in support. "It's all you."

A simple nod turned Noctis toward the steps.

"No turning back now," Prompto added, his voice slightly raised, but the concession —the admission of what Noctis would do stopped the king's steps.

A slow turn brought him to face his friends once more, but this time he faced them as king, addressing each by name with a nod. "Prompto. Gladio. Ingis." The strength of his voice holding their attention. "I leave it to you." He paused, choosing the perfect words, the only words fitting for such a farewell. "Walk tall—my friends."

l—l—l

Ava rushed into the dorm room. "Daemons at the Citadel," she said words spilling out, but calm as she hurried through her report. "The king enters the Citadel alone leaving his guard to face the daemons."

"Gather the Glaive, keep the daemons away from the king and his guard."

"Forgive me," she said, giving him a hug. "We've not enough time. Everything I am is because of you. Thank you." She brushed a light kiss against his cheek. "You're staying here. I'm taking over as of now."

Ava closed the door behind her as she left the dormitory.

 _Fifteen_ , Ava thought running alongside the remaining members of the Kingsglaive. Only fifteen had the strength to fight. Glaives alternated running and warps to get to street level, scaling rubble and vehicles to warp further distances.

As she neared the Citadel entrance, two iron giants squared off against the three men holding their own and by the time the Glaives reached the rotunda, one daemon had fallen.

Boots stalled against wet pavement, the Glaive taking up positions at the Citadel. Ava and Josef conferred for a moment and at Josef's urging, Ava approached Gladio.

"The Glaive are here to help Captain, if you will allow it." Ava said, saluting before assuming her formal stance.

"Hell yes!" Prompto said, "perfect timing."

"We accept," Ignis concurred.

Gladio shook his head and the lack of response hung heavy in her chest, but the urgency of time and the fear of more daemons ignited her confidence. She broke formation and approached, quieting her voice. "I know what you said, but this is not about us." She tried to smile, and when he remained still, she stepped into him, kissing his lips. "I love you, but you knew this would happen, this is where I must be with the Guard and the Glaive."

His hand held her neck, and he returned the kiss, resting his head against her forehead and whispered. "You shouldn't be here. This is where everything ends."

She pulled away, unsure of what his words meant, the question poised on her lips had to wait as one Glaive called out, "here they come!"

Ava lost track of how many daemons the darkness had thrown at them, she'd broken away from Gladio and Ignis, fighting alongside Prompto meant fewer inquiries to her well-being. The king's Guard and Glaive worked together against the daemons, until the air thinned and shifted. Something pulsed through her and the same confusion filled the faces of the Glaives nearest her.

The bewilderment spread further as daemons dissolved into miasma without defeat. And then Ava heard Prompto's breath hitch. Standing behind her, he sighed. "Oh . . . Noct."

She turned on her heel to see his face slick with tears, angrily wiping them away. Ava tried to pull a flame to her palm. Nothing happened. The same result repeated when she tried to activate her shield. The shock of what it meant pulled her attention to Prompto, his tears free flowing down his cheeks.

He nodded, unable to speak.

Ava searched the street beyond Prompto, to find Gladio and Ignis heads bowed. Returning her attention to Prompto, she reached for his hand, squeezing everything she wanted to say into her touch. His eyes rose to meet hers, his lip quivering, and she understood it was time to leave. Intruding on their grief and their time to mourn was wrong.

Her voice cracked as she offered words of sympathy and when she released his hand, Ava whispered. "Goodbye, my friend."

Prompto reached out, but Ava shook her head, retreating toward the Citadel gates, the first light of pre-dawn hours illuminating the morning sky for the first time in years.

l—l—l

The iron gates complained when Ava struggled against the overgrowth, her daggers cutting the vines to let her pass. "One more and then I'll head out."

Aranea had agreed to meet her in Hammerhead, Ava offering her help in Aranea's search for survivors.

 _"Any reason why you're not hanging around? I'd guess the boys might need the support."_

 _Ava disagreed. "This is one time it's better to leave them alone."_

 _"If you say so," Aranea's tone conveyed her difference of opinion. "It may be none of my business—"_

 _"Aranea," Ava stopped her, refusing to fight back or argue on the phone. "I appreciate your concern, but I've got this."_

 _"Yeah, you've got this," she said, sighing into a grumble. "Fine. Hammerhead tomorrow, if I don't see you, I'll check the road leading in, deal?"_

The Memorial Gardens escaped destruction when Insomnia fell, but time and neglect had allowed the gardens to reclaim the paths. Thorns caught on her uniform and hands, forcing Ava to cut through rather than avoid injury.

Grass had grown tall and brittle in ten years, obscuring what had once been a place of serenity. Ava knew the way, promising aloud she would leave soon after. The stone slab lay where it always had, the growth of vines covering the top. Kneeling, Ava reached for a clump of vines slicing through to reveal her father's name. Ava sat back on her heels.

Every start seemed more contrived than the last. _I'm sorry, I failed. . .I wish you could tell me what to do._ More came to mind, but Ava stood, digging the silver bird charm bracelet from her pocket she placed it atop the stone.


	22. Epilogue

Galdin Quay needed a hell of a lot of work. Five weeks had passed and still only a few of the hotel's rooms were inhabitable, but people didn't care. There was no point in complaining. A world of ruin would take years to rebuild.

When all that had weighed the people and the land down for so long dissolved in a perfect dawn, the relief left almost everyone in a state of calm.

Ava had left her name along with her life back in Insomnia, introducing herself as Raven, figuring it the safest way to preserve her anonymity. At first, she'd half expected Gladio or even Cor to find her, but as the weeks passed, their continued absence validated her decision to separate.

Cindy hadn't been around when Ava arrived in Hammerhead. In hindsight, the argument with Aranea proved rash, and Ava realized she'd eventually have to answer for it.

 _"I can't do it," Aranea said, "keeping a secret that big? That's not fair."_

 _"Drop me in Galahd, that's all I'm asking."_

 _Aranea scoffed. "You're asking me to lie. What happens when Iggy asks if I've heard from you?"_

 _A frown deepened on Ava's face. Aranea hadn't been around in months. "So, suddenly you're concerned about Ignis?"_

 _Stepping back, Aranea's disbelief shook her retort away. "Careful, you need me more than I need you."_

 _Ava's lack of sleep and raw nerves spoke in place of politeness and respect. "Ignis needed you, too. Now it's all over, he's convenient again, is that it?"_

 _"Huh, yeah. You know me so well." Aranea shook her head. "I'm out of here. Good luck with your avoidance and running away thing you've got planned."_

Even with her bike, Ava never left Galdin Quay; the sound of the light surf and the sea air proved to be the perfect companions. She'd had to bury a part of her, staying clear of conversations when they turned to the marked absence of the Kingsglaive. Stories passed into rumor and tales of the king's guard were more fiction than fact, but for Ava, she couldn't listen. Dwelling on the past wasn't a part of her plan.

She understood her time at the quay would end and Ava would move to the next location to help, but for now she was one of many lending her time and effort to rebuild what the years of endless night had taken from them all.

The early morning sun warmed her skin and while getting used to the sun's rays had proved more difficult than expected, she often woke before dawn to watch the sunrise. A few other earlier risers—hunters from Lestallum— worked in contented silence shoring up the pier.

The whole of the quay itself was sound, they could find no evidence of weaknesses. The hope was to make the pier safe enough for travel and access to the region.

Ava could swim, which made her the logical choice to work in the water, pushing up on the individual wood planks; they'd found a few needing repairs and sought to finish before sunset. The water's slight chill provided a welcome shock as she slipped under the pier.

"These are good!" She called out, preparing to move further up the line when one hunter called to her.

"You've got another set of hands asking for Raven up here!"

"Wave them down!" She shouted back; she could talk while she worked. "Anytime, I'm listening," she said.

His voice was young, unfamiliar. "Someone told me to ask for Raven?" The slight hesitation was common, most who came to the quay knew they wanted to help, but not where to begin.

"You've found her!" Ava pushed on another plank, and it popped up with ease. "Mark that one, too," she said to the hunter above her.

The hunter knocked several times to indicate he'd understood, but when he didn't stop, Ava wondered he was doing, and pushed off a pylon to see what was happening.

A young man she didn't know with short sandy hair turned to another behind him. Someone who wasn't a stranger, his black shoulder length hair moving in the morning breeze. _Gladio_ , she thought, feeling her heart race as he crouched at the edge of the pier.

"There's a lot of people looking for you," he said, looking down the pier, "I'm glad I was the one who found you."

Treading water, Ava stared back at him. "Oh?"

"So, are you getting out of the water, or am I coming in after you?" The growing smirk on his face proof he didn't care which.

With little alternative to creating a scene, Ava agreed asking Gladio to give her room. "Take it," he said, holding out his hand.

Ava stretched, hoping Gladio's reach too short, allowing her more time to plan how to deal with his appearance, but in a fluid motion, Gladio lifted her to the pier. "You look great."

"I'm all wet, let me get changed." Ava hurried down the pier snagging the towel she'd left. The shorts and tank top clung her to body; her first thought to change clothes before attempting conversation.

She heard him matching her steps. "Like I said, you look great." Ava led Gladio through to the hotel room where she'd stayed since arriving. "So, this is where we're staying?"

She faced him. "We?"

"Yeah. We." Gladio crossed the room flopping on the bed. "See, at first I thought you left because you needed time, but you didn't come back. Then you didn't answer my calls or messages. I figured maybe you thought to give me time."

She whispered his name, hoping he'd stop.

"Noct is. . .Noct fulfilled his destiny. It will take a long time to face that. It hurts like hell, I won't lie." He sighed before continuing. "I get it if you don't want to be in the city, it's not easy, but being apart from you? Not a chance, Ava. You want to live here, I'm in. You want to go to Galahd like you told Aranea? I'm there," he sat up and reached for her. "You and me. I don't care where."


End file.
